


Fate Through the Viewfinder: Arc 01 The Beginning

by TearHeartLight



Series: Fate Through the Viewfinder [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Comedy, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, M/M, Other, Police, Romance, Sex, Yakuza, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearHeartLight/pseuds/TearHeartLight
Summary: Takaba is working as an undercover cop, with a passion for trouble and photography. Things lead from one thing to another as fate brings him to Asami. Asami has been looking for a young man for years, after giving up and nearly forgetting about him, fate brings Takaba to him. Their story has just begun.Disclaimer: Characters and canon story belongs to Yamane Ayano Sensei.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm a huge Viewfinder fan, the fanfic I've read so far have only deepened the love for the story and characters of Yamane Sensei. It also made me want to start writing my own, so here it is. As this will also be my first time writing, it will be lacking, especially in the beginning. I will appreciate any constructive criticism, general feedback or comments. I hope you enjoy :)

**_5 years prior..._ **

In a gallery located in the center of Tokyo, a young man stood before a photograph.

The photograph was a large print named 'ALONE', it captured a young girl reaching out to a silhouette whose face was turned, walking away from her. Around them, young children were lying on the street, broken, bleeding and dirty. Their eyes were dull and blank as if their souls were taken out of them.

A few meters beyond the young man stood another man, admiring the carefully composed photographs of the gallery, pondering which one he should buy at the auction later, while loosely listening to the monotone voice of the curator who excitedly explained each one.

Bored to almost death, the man contemplates the best way to make the curator shut his mouth in the least destructive way. From the corner of his eye, something caught his attention, a slender body, he slowly turned and came face to face with the young man who still stood in front of the 'ALONE' photograph, now with silent tears streaming down his cheeks, his eyes never leaving the photograph.

It was quite a sight the behold, his slender body, with black jeans that hugged his lower body in a perfect and sexy way. A tight black V-neck shirt that showed off his lean muscles. His black hair left natural, slightly disheveled. His hazel eyes that shined and gave way to the tears freely streaming down from his eyes, to his cheeks, passing his lips, his chin and finally dripping to the solid ground below. His arms lifeless to his side, his back straight and slightly tilted upwards as he stared at the photograph.

It took the man's breath away. Suddenly his boredom was replaced with great interest for this intriguing young man. Surely, he would have fun with this one.

The curator who never stopped talking regained the man's attention, ready to show him the next photograph. The man with now more important things to do decided to cut his visit short. He turned back to the curator, thanking him for the evening and explanations, assuring him that he has now decided on the photograph he will bid for. Before he could free himself, the curator grabbed his hand, grateful that the man had come to view his gallery and for purchasing a photograph, he bowed and thanked him multiple times. Finally, after a long few minutes, the curator left him. He impatiently turned back around only to find the young man was no longer standing there.

He walked around the gallery, quickly sweeping the people for the young man who was no where in sight. The man grabbed his phone, calling his secretary who had been waiting outside by the limo for his return, telling him to find the young man at any cost. Giving his description, the secretary got to work.

He couldn't have his fun run out of his grasp so easily after all. He didn't know what it was, but something about the young man had attracted him in a way no one had ever done before, and in a single instant.

After checking all the security cameras, asking around the gallery and surrounding areas. The only thing they knew was that the young man must have left from the side emergency exit of the gallery where there were no cameras and just like that, he disappeared, leaving no other traces.

The camera inside the gallery produced a blurry image of the young man, who stared right back into the camera moments before he left. With a blazing flame in his eyes, looking as if he was ready to take on the world.

For the first time since coming into power, Asami Ryuuichi had lost his prey.


	2. Rei Tanaka

_Darkness... Nothing but darkness surrounds him. A man walks through the thick lack mist of nothingness. He almost trips over something, staying up only through sheer strength. He looks back but only sees blackness. He faces forward, if he can call it that, a small light begins to flicker far beyond. It gets closer and closer, illuminating the area as it moves. Until it stops at the man's feet. He looks down, RED. A red ground is beneath his feet. He takes another step forward and plunges into a deep sea of blood. Bodies upon bodies submerged along with him. Some faceless, some with holes in them, some amputated and many uncountable others._

_Another light flickered in the distance, approaching slowly, dissipating the blood bath and bodies all together. Everything turned WHITE. Not a spec of dust, pure white surrounds the now still man, facing what lies in front of him. A sleeping young man, peaceful in his sleep. A pure white cloth drapes around him, covering some of his nakedness. BLACK feathers begin to rain down. Tainting the once pure white. The feathers stop, all is still again. A second view brings a new outlook, a pure contrast exists among the pure white and the pure black. Two opposites in perfect unity in perfect harmony. The man moves forward, towards the young man. Silent tears began to drip from the young man's closed eyes. The man moves forward, ready to wipe the tear away, just as he reaches it, a strong light shined, blinding him..._

He reaches out only to be met with air, slowly his eyes begin to open, and quickly shut again. A strong sunlight has seeped in through an opening in the thick black curtains. Covering his eyes from the sunlight, he closes his eyes, Remembering the last memories of the dream, it was the first time he saw the young man at the end, always ending at the blood bath since it started about a year ago. He visualizes the sleeping young man, his peacefulness, partly sexy nakedness and his silent tears.  _Was he dreaming too?_ With the memory now instilled in his mind, he opens his eyes, turned away from the sunlight and got up from the king-sized bed. He was ready to take control of the world again today.

* * *

"Asami-sama, new problems have arisen within the Takayama group." Kirishima hated mornings, the time before heading to work was always too short for his boss. Waking up, taking a quick shower, dressing and finally having a smoke while listening to the morning report. That was it.

Asami looked up from the morning newspaper, he could see that his old friend's face has gotten weary over the years, time is one thing no one can win against.

"Why am I not surprised. Tell them I am coming within the hour, there will be hell to pay for being incapable."

"Hai, Asami-sama"

_Weary, but more powerful and charismatic than ever before._

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse by the harbor. A young man was crouched between two crates, his lenses on his target.

Two men were making a trade. One side, belonging to a man with red hair, checked the money in the suitcases while the other side, belonging to the black-haired man,  _Takayama,_  checked the goods in the boxes. After approval from each side, Takayama signaled one of his men by the van. Who opened the door and carried over a young girl looking about 7 years old. She was dressed in a light blue dress with deep blue eyes and blond hair. Her expression showed nothing, as if she was a doll, broken and without any emotions.

The young man took the photos he needed, using all his strength to control his anger and keep his body still.

_Such a young girl... Human traffickers are scums._

He couldn't help thinking, but he needed to get those photos to press and put Takayama in jail where he can rot for the rest of his life.

The girl turned slightly, now completely visible in the viewfinder. The young man shivered, his control crumbling, her eyes weren't dead, they held fire that burned brighter than the lights above their heads. It wasn't too late.

He tightened his grip on his camera, took that last photograph of her and slowly prepared to back up. He would need to create a distraction.

"Hey, what are you doing over there!" He got found.

He jumps up, barely avoiding the hand about to grab him. Everyone's attention now on him, he ran around the warehouse, shots were fired, hitting the crates and boxes he hid behind.

"Stop firing you fools! The goods are being damaged!" Takayama, now red in the face with anger takes out his own gun and shoots one of his subordinates who didn't stop firing.

"I said STOP, now catch that RAT"

"Hai" All five bodyguards chase after him.

Ducking, hitting, biting, the young man did everything not to get caught. Another man, the one who found him cut off his escape route, dived towards him and missed by a hair as the young man dodged to the left. He regained his footing and was about to sprint forward, when boxes fall above him, knocking him out.

When he regained conscious, he was being carried and forced to kneel in front of Takayama.

"What is your name 'Rat'. Why don't you kindly hand over that camera you have there?" Looking towards his men he barks his order "check him".

"Rei Tanaka, what a common name you have rat, so... You're a criminal photographer. A scrawny thing like you? HA!" Laughter breaks out throughout the warehouse, that such a young man with a common name tried to bring them down.

Takayama takes out his gun "I will give you a quick, painless death. In honor of your youth and bravery" With a smirk that made Rei want to throw up, the gun was pointed to his head...

"Takayama-sama, there is an emergency!" One of his men handed him his cellphone.

Takayama: "What is it? I'm busy playing with a rat!"

Takayama's man: "Takayama-sama, Asami-sama is headed this way, he said he will be here within the hour. It seems he found out about the dealings."

Takayama: "Shit! Get rid of anything about the dealings, I'm coming back."

Takayama's man: " _Hai"_

Rei couldn't hear what the other person on the phone was saying. Angry and panicked, Takayama removed the gun from his head, pointing it around and giving orders to move. The other side moved forward to take the girl, it was now or never.

Rei jumped up, kicking one bodyguard and elbowing the other who was holding him down. Before Takayama could react and blow his head off, Rei threw his camera at him, hitting his nose hard making him drop his gun. Rei leaped forward grabbing the gun, turned and jumped forward grabbing the girl's hand and ran.

Shooting a few shots to slow the bodyguards down, they ran out the warehouse, jumped into a prepared car as the driver got out to signal his boss, and drove away.

As they got closer to the city, they dumped the car, and headed to the closest station by foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story so far, its a slow start, I sometimes feel like the story writes itself and ends up a bit different than I first imagine it. Not a bad thing thought.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and for following/favoring the story. Makes me want to keep going.
> 
> Onward!


	3. Fateful Meeting

"Asami-sama, it seems Takayama has been delayed by a rat interfering in a transaction meeting."

"How long?"

"He is on his way, it will be another 20 minutes"

Another long puff of smoke filled the room.

"And the rat? Did they take care of it?"

"He escaped" Kirishima could feel the temperature in the room drop a few degrees. The hair on his arm now standing tall, he wasn't sure Takayama would leave this room once he arrived, leave alive that is, his bosses patience was wearing thin.

"Find out who the rat was, why he was there and what he took"

"Hai, Asami-sama."

The door opened, Takayama walked in, obvious to the thickness of the air.

"Asami-sama! What brings you here to my humble club?"

Asami stayed silent, letting out another long puff of smoke, staring the man down. Waiting.

"A...Asami...sama? Is something the matter? …Ah, of course, I am terribly sorry for my delay, I got caught up dealing with a rat"

Silence.

"But not to worry, it will all be taken care of soon, he took some photos, but we got the camera."

Asami let out another puff before setting his cigar down in the astray which was being held by Kirishima. Slowly he leaned back in the seat.

Doors slammed open behind them.

"Boss, we have a problem"

"Now what!? Can't you see we're busy, report later"

"Ah, terrible sorry boss, however its an emergency. The camera we got, its empty boss."

"Ha? you mean that rat didn't take any photos? What a fool."

"You're the fool, Takayama." Asami's cold eyes burned with disgust at the man in front of him. Wanting nothing more than to take the gun in his holster and shoot him between the eyes.

_No, not now, not yet. He still has some use to me. That rat on the other hand. Taking the photos with him by abandoning his camera. Amusing._

* * *

Takayama's face went white, its one thing to be caught dealing with guns and drugs. But its another when dealing with human trafficking. Not because of the cops that will chase him or the reporters that will bombard him. No. But because of the man sitting in front of him. This man who hates the trade of human trafficking, who viewed the act of human trafficking equal to betrayal, and betrayal means worse than death.

"Find that rat! Takayama was now desperate. "Kill him on sight."

* * *

Asami could smell the fear on him.

"Takayama" Suddenly the room dropped a few more degrees, no one spoke, no one moved. "This is your last chance; your incompetence is wearing my patience paper thin." Asami's eyes never left Takayama's, watching his every reaction to his words. " Complete the Moriyama deal and bring it to me."

Asami stood, wore his jacket Kirishima held out to him and walked past Takayama towards the door. "and Takayama, do-not-disappoint-me" A death promise was said in those final words as he stepped out of the room and headed towards the limousine waiting outside.

As the door closed behind him, Takayama lost his balance, his fall broken by his bodyguard's hold. He slapped the supporting arm away and in a low voice ordered his men "Find the rat! And make an appointment with Moriyama for this weekend. We mustn't lose Asami's good favor. If we do, we're all dead. "

In the limousine, Asami made plans of his own. "Kirishima, find the rat, block the photographs that would be on the news tomorrow and bring them both to me"

"Hai, Asami-sama"

* * *

Rei stared down at the morning paper in shock. The photographs he sent to the publishers last night, expecting them to be on the first page of the morning paper were nowhere to be found. Instead it was about a common celebrity break up.

 _What's going on? Takayama shouldn't have this kind of power_.  _A backer? Is someone protecting him from the shadows? But who?_

The vibration of his phone took him out of his thoughts.

Rei: "Hello"

Chief: "What happened? The photos are not in the morning paper?"

Rei: "I know, looks like they got pulled, seems like Takayama has a backer. Chief, hold off on using the photographs, as long as we don't know who's protecting him. We won't be able to catch him."

Chief: "understood, and Aki, be careful out there."

Rei: "…Understood Chief." Rei hanged up and put the phone back in his jean's back pocket.

He leaves the food in front of him untouched as he headed towards his next job.

Cutting through the crowd and taking a shortcut through the alley-way, he is steps away from his studio when he suddenly bumped into a large man, he was tall, bulky and with blond hair.

"I'm Sorry" Rei apologized and tried to pass the large man only to get blocked again.

"Is that the rat? Suoh?"

"Hai, Asami-sama"

Asami came up behind him, blocking his way back.

 _Asami?_ He turned and came face to face with the largest crime-lord of Japan and yet who is completely clean on paper.  _Asami Ryuuichi, why is he here?_

"Good morning Tanaka Rei or is it better to call you Takaba Akihito?" Akihito was surprised, his eyes became dilated but he kept his expression unchanged.

He could feel the danger, these men who stood before him were not the run of the mill Yakuzas. So, he turned to run. Suoh's arm reached out and grabbed his wrist, he bit it as hard as he could, when the grip loosened, he used the alley way's wall to push himself back and ran. He ran towards his personal studio, they were right on his tail, he climbed the emergency stairs to the rooftop.  _I can enter the building from the rooftop and exit on the other side to the main street._  He reached the rooftop, the door in front of him opened, another one of Asami's men blocked his path, this one was also tall, leaner then the other one, he had black hair and wore glasses. He turned back to find Asami and Suoh there cornering him.

"Give up, there is no where else to run." Asami had fun chasing this rat around, but the game of chase was now over.

Akihito was cornered, he had no where else to run. But he couldn't let it end now, he backed up slowly, taking one step back as they took one step forward. Until his back was against the parapet and the main street two floors down. His mind raced, thinking.

"Sorry, I'm not one to give up easily."

Then he jumped. He grabbed a store sign on his way down, looked up and saw their shocked expressions. He couldn't help it, he stuck his tongue out and gave them a grin they wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

Asami was shocked.

_Who does that? With fierce eyes that did not dull in my presence. He was so different, compared to those who would cower away when I stepped in front of them. Did he not know who I was?_

Did you see that?" Kirishima and Suoh looked at their boss to reply. There, they saw something they hadn't seen in their old friend in years. A grin that glowed with gleefulness and excitement. The expression of one who found a prey to chase.

"Hai Asami-sama, he jumped down and barely caught the sign, what a risky and reckless move.

Kirishima did think it was risky but was also amused by the fact that he had managed to run away from them, from the great Asami Ryuuichi.

Asami looked down at where the boy had stuck his tongue out and gave a triumph grin.

_Jumping around, biting people, running. Fufufu, he was like a wild rat...no... A wild kitten. Yes, a wild kitten, and this kitten would soon be mine._

For the second time in his reign, Asami Ryuuichi had lost his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading. There is still much to come so stay tuned :)There will be some lemon scenes in the next chaptor. It will be my first time writing them so please go easy on me.There is still a lot of info that hasn't come to light yet. For example what happened to the girl Akihito saved. Why he has different alias (names). About him 5 years ago and many more to come.I hope i'm not doing a too bad job writing this fanfic and I hope you enjoy it.Comments are appreciated.Thanks and till next time ;)


	4. Aozora

Asami sat in his office at Sion. Looking over the information about his wild kitten. blond hair, blue eyes, lean body. He reminded him of his first lost prey, his slender body and how oh so very attractive he was.  _But they are different, their grin, this one was like that of a child, exhilarating. Their hair was also different. Argh. its been so long and too short. I can barely remember anything about him. Only, his teared expression. That, that I could never forget._

He flipped the page and read.

_Family: unknown_

_Friends: He has two close friends, Kou and Tanaka_

_Rei Tanaka is an alias name, mostly used for criminal photography. We found another name, Takaba Akihito. He uses this name when working as a normal photographer, unrelated to crime and politicians. Must be to protect himself from the yakuza and other groups. He owns a small studio in Shibuya where he often works from._

"Asami-sama" Taking Asami out of his thoughts, Kirishima entered his office with a new report. "I have new information regarding Takaba Akihito."

"Report"

* * *

Takaba finally reached home late that afternoon, he called his client to cancel the job while he headed to the hospital to get his hand checked, luckily only his forefinger got hurt catching the sign during his reckless jump.

_Asami Ryuuichi, he new my real name. But, why did he come after me?_

He entered his apartment, the lights were still off as he left it in the morning. He walked to his room, the girl he saved was still crouching in the corner, clutching her knees to her chest.

He walked towards her, kneeling down to be at eye level. "You didn't eat. Aren't you hungry?" She didn't move. With a sigh, he got up and headed back to the kitchen. Half an hour later he sat next to her on the cold ground.

"Here, eat this. It's an onigiri" he brought the plate with two onigiris in front of her.

She slowly looked up and saw the foreign food, looked at the young man who sat next to her with a questioning expression.

"Hahaha, that's the first reaction you've given me in the last 24 hours." His expression softened as he stared back at those deep blue eyes. "Its an onigiri, its rice, try one."

* * *

She stared at his serious, then amused, and finally honest expressions. She felt like she could trust this young man. So, she hesitantly took one and tasted it with a small bite.

Her eyes shined as they widened at the flavorful tasty onigiri, she devoured the remainder of it and stretched her arm out to take another. Stopping just before, she looked back at the young man and with an approved nod grabbed the second one and devoured it.

* * *

He watched the young girl devour the onigiris with awe and reminiscence of his past. He wanted to protect this girl, to make sure no harm came to her.

"What's your name?" It was the second time he asked her. The first was that night they met, she started at him for a few minutes before walking to the corner and crouching down, quiet. Now she looked at him again, staring into his hazel eyes.

In a small voice, he though he perhaps imagined, her words broker the quiet air. "Hazel"

_Hazel? Is she talking about my eye colour? Or is that her name?_

"Is that your name?" He asked with a questioning look.

"The colour of your eyes. They are hazel. They are beautiful."

_Oh._

"Thank you" He blushed slightly, embarrassment and at the compliment this young girl had given him.

"Siniy Dyavol"

"Siniy Dyavol? so that's your name, it sounds like a nice name"

"It means blue devil."

"Oh." Takaba was speechless, who would name their child blue devil. He stared at her with worried eyes.

"Siniy...Dyavol, I don't know if it was the name my parents first gave me, but its the only name I can remember ever being called.

Takaba could feel the heat in his body rising, he was angry, angry at those who harmed this innocent child's soul. He jumped up, momentarily surprising the young girl still who was still crouched. Facing her, he lent out his hand for her to take, she looked up and stared back into those fierce hazel eyes. She slowly took his hand and lifted herself up, her legs lost strength as they became numb. He held her steady, till the feeling in her legs returned. Then with a grin that shined with mischievousness. He took her to another room. This room was filled with photographs he had taken over the years, most was of people's daily life, and on the wall on the far side of the room were photographs of the sky. Each different and more breathtaking than the previous one.

He brought her in front of one peculiar photo, of a deep blue sky that looked like crystal under the light of the sun.

"When I first saw you in my viewfinder, your eyes reminded me of this photograph. It's one of my favorite. I named it Aozora, Blue Sky." He faced the young girl who was now staring deep into the photograph, mesmerized by its beauty. And he knew, he was making the right choice.

"Would you like to adopt its name? as Aozora Takaba?"

She stared at him, what was said still didn't sync in.

"Why?" The only thing she could say, her voice was hoarse, his kindness burned her, it was something she had never experienced before.

With a shy expression that said it was decided without much thought and no planning. He expressed one simple desire. "It must be fate, that we met. I can't guarantee your happiness if I gave you to an adoption agency, or to the police or anyone else. I can't simply hand you over to someone else when you finally found a place you can happily devour food. And..." He hesitated, not sure how to explain his reasoning." and, I want to protect you, to show you the light of this world, to show you happiness. I... also need you, I've been alone for a very long time. It would be nice, to have a family again. So... Will you become my daughter, Aozora… Sora-chan?

Tears began to drip down her cheeks, muffled cries slowly grew in volume.

He held her tight, giving her his shoulder to cry on. She grabbed his shirt and cried her heart out.  _How long has it been since she cried, how long has she supressed her emotions?_ He held her tighter, letting her know she will never be alone again.

The next day, they went to make her papers. A new name, one in Japanese and one in Russian, her home country.

"You're Russian!?" He asked her in the cab on the way there. "I see, then we need a Russian name too." After researching translations on his phone, he looked up excitedly "How about Siniy Nebo Takaba?" With a slight smile, she nodded.

Before signing the papers, Takaba told her that he hoped she could live freely like the blue in the sky. that she could go anywhere without worries and know the feeling of love. And that he hoped he could be by her side as she gained those new experiences.

He later contacted his chief to request her identity be kept confidential and her new one a secret. He cut her hair and dyed it black to avoid anyone finding her.

Takato and Kou, his long-time friends came by for visits and helped set up her room in the photography room.

Akihito stayed home that week, making sure she wasn't left alone. And giving her the chance to feel at home before starting work again. Over the week they had grown accustomed to each other. Sharing meals, watching movies, cleaning... These mundane things that she never experienced. Takaba felt positive, that they could restart and heal the wounds of the past, for her, and for himself.

By Monday, it was time for Takaba to head back to work. He had an important lead he couldn't miss.

"I'll be back by this evening Sora-chan, be sure to eat and sleep if you get tired."

"Unn..." She nodded her head and the last thing he saw as the door closed was her sad smile.

* * *

Takaba came hours before the meeting that was going to take place in a large construction site. According to his source, they should be arriving around 8 pm. It was 7 pm now, he had found himself a hiding spot in a small room on the second floor of the building overlooking the lobby where the meeting was to take place. The room had part of the drywall in place, he got a good view from the part that was still uncovered, setting up his lenses between the studs of the wall and still having cover. He took a few test shots to find the best angle before lying in wait for the day's prey.

It was 8 pm when he felt something was wrong, in these kind of meetings, it was common for scouts to check the place out within half an hour before a meeting to make sure there was no trap. Yet, he still hadn't seen anyone, nor did he hear any vehicles approaching.  _Are they late? Was the information wrong?_ His worries and disappointment grew as he decided to pack up and head home to his waiting Sora-chan. Before he put his camera back, he heard footsteps entering the lobby. He kneeled down, camera in hand. In his viewfinder was a man he was not expecting tonight.  _Asami Ryuuichi._  As if his name was called out loud, Asami turned and looked straight into the viewfinder and straight into his own hazel eyes. More out of habit than anything else, his fingers clicked the shutter button and captured the beautiful image of those golden eyes and knowing grin.

When be snapped out of his daze, he felt danger, from this eerie situation and from the man looking straight at him. He jumped back grabbing his bag and-

* * *

His eyes slowly devoured his prey lying on the bed in front of him. He moved forward, his hand grabbed his tie to loosen it. A hungry smirk reached his lips as he bent down hovering over his quiet kitten. He took a closer look; his blond short hair suited his baby face well, his eyebrows are a slightly darker colour than his hair.

_Was it dyed?_

His face was clear and smooth, his expression looked peaceful and his cheeks slightly pink.

_Is he dreaming of something? Naughty kitten._

He turned his attention to his body, a slender body with all the right muscles. He noticed a few bruises on his arms and legs, his forefinger was also wrapped in a bandage.

_My wild kitten, how much action have you been through these last few days. Fufufu. Well, I'm partly at fault I suppose for you jumping of the roof and running away only to be captured again and now in my arms. I will have fun with you tonight, boy._

He carried his kitten to another room, one of his favorite secret rooms. He gently put him down on the rigid bed. He grabbed a pack of chains and tied him to the head of the bed.

_No running away for you tonight._

He went back to the other room to grab the camera, returned and began taking pictures of the sleeping tied up kitten.

* * *

Akihito felt hot, his body was on fire and restless. He opened his eyes and panicked.

_Where am I? What happened?_

"Ahhn!"

_Wait what...what was that? Was that my voice!? Why..._

_"_ Ahhn Ahhn!"

"Good Morning my little kitten"

"What? ASAMI!?"

Asami continued licking his shaft, twirling his fingers as he went from the bottom to the top and back.

"Ahnn Ahhn, A...Asa...Asami! Stop... Ahhn, please. st...op" A single tear streamed down his darkened pink cheek as he begged Asami to stop.

"So, you did know who I was, and you still ran from me. Fufufu."


	5. Undeniable Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so I'm not sure if I'm doing this well, still trying to figure out the whole story line. The last chapter was long, may split it up when I do a reread of all the chapters later on. This chapter will concentrate on Takaba and Asami. The starting was a little slow to set up the story, it should pick up from now on. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for all your comments :)
> 
> Warning: Lemon Scenes

Takaba was in disbelief. He was tied to a bed with Asami giving him head. The worst part, it felt really good. So good, that he was moaning the entire time, something he didn't know he could even do. Then, to make matters worse... he was now in an impossible situation.

"A...sa...mi, pl...ease. Let...me...come!" Asami looked back at his kitten, his hard shaft ready to explode under the ring he put on it to stop him from releasing.

"Beg me more, A-ki-hi-to"

"I b..eg you, it hur...ts"

Takaba's eyes looked back at Asami with teary eyes, his emotions were a mess, a mix of pain and pleasure. He couldn't think of anything else other than the desire to release.

* * *

Satisfied with his tears and state of mind, Asami slowly removed the ring while brushing against him a few more times making Takaba moan again with unbearable pain and pleasure before the ring loosened and the great pleasure of his release was felt. Asami pumped his shaft, letting out every last drop of cum. As his kitten's energy drained away, he dropped onto Asami's waiting arms.

"The night has just begun, little kitten"

Takaba heard the whisper in his ear as he drifted to sleep, and at that moment he simply didn't care.

* * *

While Takaba took a short nap, Asami grabbed the camera to take a few more shots, smiling at each one as he viewed them on the seat opposite the bed. He found the one that was taken at the construction site and felt proud, his little kitten really knew how to take photographs.

_I always look good in photographs, but my wild kitten, how is it you make me look so...perfect? Fufufu. Hurry up and wake up, so we can have some more fun together._

He continued looking through the camera's images. There were some of the sky, of plants, of people walking on the street, of two other young men who he remembered seeing in the report. So, these are his friends. Another few pictures of all three together, someone else had taken the picture. It looked like they were in a house, gathered around the dining table, eating, drinking and laughing. His kitten looked free and happy, his eyes shone with a bright light, the light that first caught his attention.

He flickered through a few more images before stopping at one of a young girl. She looked no more than 7 years old with short black hair and deep blue eyes. She was standing outside in a park, cherry blossoms were frozen mid-air all around her, it was a breathtaking sight.

_It couldn't be his daughter... could it?_

He grabbed his phone and took a photo of the photo before sending it.

Asami: Kirishima, find out more about this girl. -image attached-

Kirishima: Hai, Asami-sama. I will bring you a report tomorrow evening... How is the boy?

Asami: Tasty.

Kirishima: Please forgive me, I shouldn't have asked. Enjoy your night. And Ryu, try to relieve your stress, but don't go too far.

Only at times like these would Kirishima use his nickname, when he spoke not as a trusted secretary, but as an old friend who worried and cared for another friend.

He flicked through a few more images, Takaba and the girl were together in most of them, smiling and laughing while doing mundane things like cleaning and cooking. He heard his little kitten stir in his bed and knew he would wake up soon enough. He set the camera down, taking out the films from the camera and camera bag. Placing them on the bedside table, he leaned in and gave a peck to the waking up boy.

"Good Morning little kitten, ready for round two?" He asked with a smirk, he truly was enjoying this.

* * *

Akihito opened his eyes at the feeling of a peck on his cheek to a grinning Asami.

"LET ME GO ASAMI!" He tried to kick him away but being tied to the bed left his legs kicking nothing but air.

* * *

Asami stared at his wild kitten, his eyes glowed brighter than ever. "Feisty little one, aren't you, I just want to talk a bit" Giving him a semi-innocent look.

"If you want to talk then RELEASE ME!" The chains rattled as he tried again to free himself.

"But you are going to run away... Perhaps, if I get your word that you won't try to run?" His head tilted to the side giving an innocently questioning look.

"I.. I won't run."

Asami continued to look at him, silent.

"I won't run." In a voice so low, he almost didn't hear, his kitten whispered "Asami, please untie me."

Satisfied, Asami moved to undo the chains with a grin. While his kitten had a regretful pouting look that he chuckled at.

* * *

As the chains loosened, Takaba pulled his arms away as fast as he could, jumped from the bed and tried to dash to the door. Before he got far, Asami pulled him back. Freed from the chains, he sent a flying kick towards his captor who easily avoided it. He raised his knee to give a head blow only to be stopped by a hand.

After many more unsuccessful kicks and punches and even more screams, Takaba was once again pinned to the bed with Asami on top.

"WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN STRONG, BASTARD." They were both panting hard, staring back at each other without moving.

* * *

That took Asami back, no one had ever called him bastard or other names before, not in his presence at least. Then again, no one had ever fought him so strongly before either. Other bed partners would willingly go to bed with him, either from the beginning or with a little tease. He was the embodiment of power, wealth and sexiness after all, something people lusted for. Other people, even powerful figures bowed and froze in his presence. Very few were able to stand as his equal or go against him. Yet, this boy in front of him stared back at him with fierce bright eyes, unwilling to back down. It was very alluring and very sexy.

_Who are you, my wild kitten._

* * *

Akihito stared back at the man named Asami Ryuuichi, his energy drained from trying to fight his way out only to get pinned back on the bed.

Exactly  _how strong is he, I can't move! I'm not weak dammit!_

He gave in a little and relaxed, giving his body a chance to rest. He stared back at those golden eyes, not flinching in the least. He was so close, his golden eyes were pure, bright and deep.

_Beautiful._

He payed attention to the body that pinned him down. The man's disheveled black hair complemented his eyes perfectly. His jaw line that was in perfect proportions, he could feel his hands, they were hot on his skin and his arms that held him down were strong and muscular. Looking away from his eyes, he looked down, his body extruded sexiness.

_Dammit._

He had an eight-pack, his abs solid with little droplets of sweat. He couldn't see anything else since a robe blocked his line of sigh.

_He's probably sexy and large there too._

Drool started forming in his mouth, his hard-on got harder.

_Dammit, I'm not into men like him, I-I'm not…maybe..._

* * *

Asami was greatly amused, he followed the eyes of his kitten as he looked him up and down, noticed the drool forming in the corner of his mouth and his hard-on hardening to match his own.

He started to lick and bite every inch of the boy's body, as it slowly gave way to more access for the man. They were both too far in to stop, an attraction so strong neither knew what it was. But it didn't matter. In that moment, they simply couldn't stop.

Asami slowly started to prepare him, gently entering his rectum, first with one finger, then two, going deeper. He found the prostrate gland and begun thrusting towards it softly at first then harder and harder making his kitten moan louder with each movement.

Asami re-positioned himself, taunting first with the tip of his hard-on then pushing his entire length deep into his kitten, slamming in and out of him while licking and playing with his nipples.

His kitten's protests against the large hard-on entering him soon turned to nothing more than moans while he called out Asami's name and ruffled the man's silk black hair.

Thrusting harder each time, Asami pulled his kitten up to straddle him, thrusting deeper as his kitten purred at the pleasure. At this moment, nothing else mattered, nothing but the pleasure they both felt, the way their bodies moved perfectly in sync and their perfect compatibility. Pleasure neither of them had ever felt was being felt by both. In that moment, Asami looked at Akihito, watched his lips open and close as he moaned, as he called out his name. The way his hair was disheveled and his eyes went in and out of focus. He was sensual in every way.

Asami leaned forward, their breaths mixed within the short distance between them. He moved forward a little bit more, each thrust bringing their lips closer, brushing against each other. The sexual tension rose as he closed the distance between them, first with a peck, then with a kiss, the kiss deepened with each stronger thrust, they were both reaching their limit. Their tongues broke free into each others' mouth, exploring each inch of it. They broke the kiss for air, and devoured each other in another one, like two hungry wolves.

The kiss got deeper and the thrusts stronger. Akihito's hands were on Asami's back, digging his nails deep as he scratched him. Asami found his kitten's shaft and started rubbing the tip with one hand, then moving from the top to the bottom and back, quickening the pace to match each thrust. His other hand was on his kitten's nipples, pulling them, pinching them and rubbing them. There was no more air in their lunges, their strength was at its last stretch, one final thrust, deepest, strongest, and Akihito climaxed, releasing his cum all over their stomachs. At the same time, Asami released inside of his kitten, every drop squeezed out as his kitten tightened during his own release. Their kiss broke, both panting hard, both wanting more. Akihito collapsed on Asami as Asami dropped on the bed, neither moving, enjoying the afterglow of the mind-blowing sex they just had. Not thinking about anything else as they drifted to sleep in each others' arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first lemon scene, so its probably lacking in more ways than one. But I hope you enjoyed it. Look forward to the continuation of the story :)


	6. Asami & Takaba

_A young boy sat at a wooden table, gently tracing the lines of the wood, appreciating the craft work that went into producing such a fine work of art. It was circular with a smooth edge. The four legs that supported it was centered and weaved together as it reached the floor before splitting up again to ground itself. It reminded the young boy of an old and still strong oak tree. The boy looked to the three empty seats around the table, noticing an accompanied design that was also crafted from oak wood, the chairs had four shorter legs, one at each corner that dropped straight to the ground, strong and supportive. The design on the back of the chairs were pure art, thin wooden strips weaved together to create a flowing body whose dance was frozen in time._

_"Aki-niisan!, mother asked if you could set the table." His little sister asked in a raised voice to get his attention, taking his mind off the table's design._

_"eh!?, ah yes of course, sorry mother, I didn't hear you." He got up to grab the table cloth his mother held out for him and begun setting the table the way they always did._

_"That's alright my Akihito, you become so fascinated by the arts, brother like sister like father, Rei-chan dear, could you get your father. Tell him the food is ready"_

_"Hahaha, no need, I could smell the aroma of food from the darkroom, and I would say that they got their love for the arts from you my love."_

_"and I suppose their obsession for adventure and photography is also from me, my dear husband."_

_Akihito's father approached his wife and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek before bending down and giving a loving kiss on his daughter's head._

_"No, I suppose that one's on me"_

_He took the bowls of rice from his wife as he headed towards his son, setting them down on the table._

_"My son has grown up to be a passionate boy. I saw you won the photography competition at school, congratulations, I am so proud of you my son." He patted his son's shoulder as he bent down to give him a kiss on his head with a proud smile. The boy blushes, his father's words of praise meant the world to him._

_They all gathered and took their place around the table._

_"I want you both to always remember, you can do and be anything you set your mind to be. However, the only thing we will ever ask of you is to make decisions that put your happiness first." Akihito's father faced both his children with a proud and gentle expression. Looking to his wife for approval._

_Nodding in approval, she added while locking eyes with her husband. "and I hope you always remember we will be by your side no matter what, we will always be your strength."_

_She looked around the table, touched the fine work of the crafted wood beneath her fingers and in a loving tone. "I made this table as a representation of this family. Each of us are different people and weak alone, but we weave together to become each other's strength. A strength that stays and supports each other no matter how far we are from one another." She looked up to her children, then to her husband "and the foundation of that strength, is love."_

_The boy remembered all the moments that his family showed their love, to him and to each other and felt like he could perhaps understand the words of his mother. If not fully today, then one day for sure._

_"Okay! Now, let's dig in!"_

_The parents of the two joyfully passed around the food, appreciative for the life they have and hopeful for the future of their children. The boy noted that he would never forget this moment, this peaceful moment when they sat around his mother's hand-crafted table eating one of his favorite foods._

_The air filled with laughter and love. Truly, there is no place like home._

* * *

Akihito woke up slowly, its been far too long since he had this dream, wanting nothing more than to stay in it even if only for a moment longer. His senses began to awaken as he felt warmth surround him, he snuggled deeper into the warmth, taking it all in. An unknown smell entered his body as he took a long sniff in, a smell he found was sweet and to his liking. He took a few big slow breaths, letting the warmth and calming smell deepen the comfort of his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the dark, he pokes his head upward to find a handsome sleeping man.

_A-ASAMI?_

He held his breath as not to shout and wake the sleeping man. Shocked with a mix of other unknown emotions, his mind raced to understand the situation he was in. He took a few more breaths to calms down and began taking note of his surrounding. He was on a king-sized bed, held in Asami's arms, naked.

_He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping. How can a yakuza boss let his guard down and sleep so deeply next to someone, don't you have many enemies, Asami?_

After staring at the man in bed while still being held, memories of the night before began to return. He blushed a crimson pink as he slowly remembered bits and pieces of their heated time.

He shook his head to get his thoughts away from it.

_STOP THINKING ABOUT IT AKI! Not now._

He gently wiggled himself away from the man's embrace. Taking one final look at his peaceful demeanor before he stepped off the bed. As he stood, cum from their act of last night dripped out of him and streamed down his legs. Frozen in place with disbelief, he looked back and shot daggers towards Asami with his eyes, now burning with embarrassment and anger. He quickly headed to the washroom taking a minute shower just to rid himself of the leftover cum.

_THAT BASTARD! He HAD to cum inside AND how is there so much._ _I am so going to punch him next time I see him!_

He got out of the shower and quickly dressed himself, slightly damping his clothes.

_I can change at home after another proper shower, right now, I need to get out of here. Before the wolf wakes up._

He grabbed his bag and camera, taking one last look back before rushing out of the room, only now noticing he was in a hotel suite room at the top level.

 _Damn rich people._   _This room would cost my monthly salary, for only one night!_

He left the hotel, taking a back entrance in case any of Asami's men were waiting in the lobby. He called a cab and headed home.

_Home, to where my Sora-chan is waiting for me. To think I left her alone for a whole night. Against my wishes I must add. I hope she's alright, did she manage to sleep a bit? Did she eat... Hah! I sound like a worried father. no, now I am a father. I will need to become one, a good one, for her case._

Resting his head on the back seat of the taxi, he thought about everything other than the man sleeping in the room and their act of last night.

He got home just as the morning sun rose in the east. He found food on the table, uneaten and cold. He found Sora-chan in his bed, holding the sheets in a curled position. Leaving her, he took a proper shower before returning to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and she instinctively nudged closer to the new warmth, his mind wandered to his family, wondering if his parents had felt like this in the past. And with those thoughts he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Asami woke up refreshed, for once in a very long time not having a dream that would haunt his thoughts. He reached out his arms, feeling the spot next to him getting colder with only a hint of warmth left.

_He just left... To think I slept so well I didn't even notice... I feel so rested, so at peace. So... strange._

It was unheard of, for him to sleep next to someone after releasing his sexual frustration.

_No, it was more than that,_ _it was different with him. But still... to be unguarded and to sleep peacefully next to someone else. ME? Who is a light sleeper and usually awoken by the smallest sound or movement, gun in hand. Fufufu, what has this kitten done to me?_

He got up from the bed to go take a shower, taking note of the wet washroom.

_Even the sound of the shower didn't wake me up... Was I drugged? No. I know everything about drugs, I would have noticed._

As the water drizzled on him, cleansing him, his thoughts wandered to the night before. A smile formed on his lips without him noticing. He stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Walking past the bed, he noticed the camera films he left there.

_I forgot about them. I had planned on using them on him, asking him if he wanted them back, then making him beg for them. I was going to give it back to him in a very different way, pushing them in him, one at a time, slowly adding the last one as I pushed it in and pulled it back out. Letting them hit each other inside of him as it sent him waves of pleasure. I would have enjoyed playing with him. In the end, I would have him push them all out, without using his fingers of course._

_But, I completely forgot about it, I was infatuated with the boy, he captured me in every way, my self control was wearing thin at that point, I wanted nothing more than to become one with him. To feel him, to be inside him._

_And the boy, my kitten, he had accepted me, he opened himself up to me, giving me entrance. Was he feeling the same way?_

Dressed in a fine black three-piece suit, he grabbed the camera films and headed out.

Suoh was waiting for him in the lobby.

"Good Morning Asami-sama, the limo is waiting ready outside." Giving him a low bow, he slowly peaked up to look at his long-time friend. "Did you have a good night Ryu? You look...refreshed.

Giving a casual smirk as his golden eyes glowed, he shrugged. "Perhaps I did. Let's go."

Walking into Sion, his employees bowed with respect as he headed towards his private elevator. Suoh and Kirishima right behind him.

* * *

As the elevator doors closed, both Suoh and Kirishima gave each other an amused look. Their boss was in a very good mood this morning.

"So, Ryu, how was your night?" Kirishima asked first, giving his old friend a cocky smile.

"Was the little kitten satisfying? Its been years since I've seen you so...happy?" Suoh looked to his friend with awe, how he missed his friend like this.

"Kazumi! Kei!" Asami stared back at his friends with a stern look. "Why are you guys suddenly so interested in my love life?"

"So, you admit it is a love life." They both held their laughter. Kei holding onto Kazumi for support. "Ah. Ryu, I wouldn't consider your nights with strangers in the past as your love life. You never even spent the entire night with someone before." Kei looked to his friend with a serious expression. "We waited for you to come out all night. But, for you to fall into a deep sleep next to someone else for an entire night, now that's something to talk about."

Asami understood, it was different this time. "Understood, but later, not now."  _Not yet. But soon_


	7. Side Story: The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is a little side story I thought about at the end of the last chapter. Its about the long night Suoh and Kirishima had as they waited for Asami to return from his nightly pleasures with Akihito and the chats they had. Hope you enjoy!

**10:00 PM**

"How long?" Kazumi stood in the lobby with two drinks in his hand, waiting for Kei to finish texting.

Kei sent one last text to his informant with a detailed report of his boss's orders. "The kid fell asleep, this might be a long night." He took off his glasses to rub his eyes and grabbed the drink from his friend. "maybe two hours, kid won't stay asleep for long knowing Ryu."

"Hahaha, that's true."

Sitting opposite him in the hotel lobby, Kazumi sipped his drink slowly. "Kei, do you think he will find someone?"

Looking up from his papers, he looked to his friend, seeing the seriousness and worry in his eyes. "I don't know. But if he does, I hope that person will come to love the man we know and not the man who rules Japan.

**12:00 AM**

"Anything?"

"Nothing."

"It should be anytime now, the boy seemed weak."

"ya, it should, nothing happened right."

"Relax Kei, its Ryu were talking about."

"True... But really, playing around like this, its not good. One day, something will happen, and we won't be there to stop it."

"...maybe he would have been the one, that kid from the gallery, I've never seen Ryu so interested in someone before."

"...he was obsessed. Still is, his dreams haven't stopped since it started over a year ago. Its taking a toll."

Silence. Two tired men sat in an empty lobby waiting for their boss to come down. With no boss in sight and no messages from said man, the two had nothing to do.

**1:00 AM**

"Its been over three hours Kei."

"Let's make a bet, Suoh."

"A bet? Sounds good"

"So here it is, its been three hours, already an hour over his usual time. The bet will..."

"Hold on Kei, I got an idea, let's make it a four-way bet."

"call" Kei and Kazumi both reach for the phones, each calling someone to make a four-way phone call.

Yoh: "Hello"

Kuroda Shinji: "Talk."

Kei: "Now that everyone's connected, listen up. Ryu is with a young man in a hotel room. Last, we heard of him was three hours ago when the boy fell asleep. They've been in the room since 9 pm but the boy was out for the first 40 min or so."

Kazumi: "Kei, stop giving a detailed report, were not at work. Basically, we were bored so decided to bet on it. Hence, place your bets men"

Shinji: "You woke me up for this!?"

Yoh: "three hours is already a long time for him, but since the kid got some rest, I'll say 4 hours."

Shinji: "6 hours, he's probably waiting for the kid to wake up again."

Yoh: "I thought you weren't playing? Go back to get your beauty sleep."

Shinji: "I never said that, I'll play since I'm up, isn't it your bed time Yoh? Your princess must be waiting for you."

Yoh: " Why don't you come by so our princess can rip you to shreds, stop hiding behind your law books."

Kei: "Enough you two! Stop bickering like tired children. Concentrate."

Yoh: "..."

Shinji: "..."

Kazumi: "first of all, why did he even wait for the boy to wake up? He would normally either leave or wake them up. So, it should have been done after one hour."

Kei: "He also ordered a check on his relations, he seems extra interested in this kid."

Shinji: "That would be great, rather than chasing someone we can't find."

Yoh: "Maybe he wanted info on something, torturing takes much longer than releasing his sexual frustration."

Shinji: "I would agree if he didn't book a suite room in one of the finest hotels. Kei, why don't you try calling him?"

Kei: " Don't blame me if he gets angry for the interference. No one talk."

Ryu: Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...

Kei: "That's rare. He would usually pick up even if he was in the middle of the act. Which by the way is not the most comfortable way to have a conversation."

Shinji: "Maybe his phone is on silent or he forgot his phone?"

Kazumi: "He has it and its on high volume. He makes sure it always is. It's also fully charged."

Kei: "He must be taking a shower, I bet 3.5 hours, he will be on his way out soon."

Kazumi: "I'll go for 5 hours, he will want another round after the shower."

**3:00 AM**

Yoh: "There is no way the kid has this much energy."

Kazumi: "Agreed, its sex with the great Asami Ryuuichi after all, some even called him a sex demon. Imagine That."

Kei: "Five hours is not little. He keeps creating new records."

Yoh: "Does Ryu even know we make bets about his nightly activities?"

Shinji: "Nope, otherwise he would skin us alive. Or join us. Either one."

Yoh: "By the way, you do know my call is international right, so add my call cost to the table."

Shinji: "Fine by me, my bet's still valid."

Kazumi: "I hope he doesn't come down for another hour, then we can make new bets."

**5:00 AM**

Kei: "Should I send someone up? Maybe he got tied up and the kid ran away?"

Kazumi: "I would be worried if that was a remote possibility."

Yoh: "Maybe he just fell asleep."

Shinji: "Do you really think he would sleep next to a stranger? Let his guard down? No way, not Ryu."

Yoh: "What else would they be doing for seven hours?"

Shinji: "We should make a new bet, about what happened in that room tonight."

Kazumi: "Call, then I'll bet they fell asleep, maybe he didn't feel danger next to a passed-out boy."

Yoh: "My bet's also on sleeping, but he probably has his gun right where he needs it, still on guard."

Kei: "My bet's on work, he could be working while the kid's passed out."

Shinji: "You guys play a hard bet. My bet's on him smoking and drinking the night away."

Yoh: "Let's add time to our bets, otherwise he has time to do everything in theory. What time does he have work tomorrow?'

Kei: "We have a meeting at 9 am. So, he needs to be out by 8 latest. So, lets make 7 am the last bet and anything past that as a loss."

Shinji: "Call, I'll add till 6:45 am."

Kei: "5:50 am"

Kazumi: "6:30 am"

Yoh: "6 am"

**7:45 AM**

Shinji: "Really?"

Yoh: "Does he even sleep this much?"

Kazumi: "I'm going in at 8."

Kei: "Agreed."

Shinji: "So I stayed up all night and no one won the bet?"

Kazumi: "The game will continue another time, the pot just got larger."

Yoh: "Today's going to be an exhausting day."

Kei: "Could this kid be different? Staying this long with someone, its like he finally got a love life rather than just satisfying his sexual drive."

Kazumi: "If he is, that would be great."

Yoh: "It is about time. Oh. and make sure you guys find out what happened, I'm dying to know, of course with as little graphic details as possible. Please."

Shinji: "It would be great, but if the kid is after his wealth, power or even becomes a hindrance, I won't hesitate to remove him."

**7:55 AM**

Kazumi and Kei got up from their seats, calling the guards waiting outside in case they have a situation. They got the hotel manager to come with them as they headed to the elevator that would lead them to the suite room.

Before entering the elevator, Kei received a text. He checked the name and stopped everyone in their tracks.

Asami: Will be down in 5.

Kirishima: Understood.

Kirishima relaxed. Maybe this is something new, did he finally get a love life? He looked to Suoh who also relaxed. They split up, leaving Suoh in charge of bringing Asami to Sion while he left to prepare things for the meeting and the day's work.

Kei: "He's out, he doesn't sound tired. Looks like he did sleep."

Kazumi: "We will get it out of him, one way or another."

Shinji: "Don't tease him too much."

Yoh: "Will look forward to it. It's been fun, let's catch up over drinks next time I'm in town."

Kei: "Sounds good."

Kazumi: "Good Day Everyone."

Kazumi stood in the lobby, waiting for his boss. As Asami came into view, he knew something was different.

_He looks majestic, glowing with power. Refreshed in so many ways. Exactly what happened last night Ryu? Well, whatever happened, I hope it happens more often. For your sake, old friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the encouraging comments, the next chapter is on its way. Hope you enjoyed this little side chapter. Kind of different that what I wanted to do. But that's alright.


	8. Contract

Takaba woke up to the warmth of small hands on his cheeks. He looks up to find deep blue eyes staring back into his.

"Are you here?" Her voice small with uncertainty.

"I am. I'm sorry for leaving you alone last night. Something... Unexpected came up and I couldn't contact you."

She relaxed, her hands dropped to her side, she smiled, satisfied by his answer. The warmth of another's care seeped into her heart. All the bad thoughts of last night dissipated, she knew now, her nightmare that ended half way must have been because of his warmth when he came home last night and held her close.

He watched her, giving her time to compile her thoughts. Like an alarm, her stomach growled, taking them out of their morning trance.

"Let's eat!" He picked her up and headed to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast. Making sure to tell her to brush her teeth and wash her hands before setting up the table. It felt like home.

* * *

Kirishima entered Asami's office, the morning meetings had gone well. Yet, he had a bad feeling of something brewing in the dark. He didn't like not being aware of things. He saw Asami smoking a new cigar he recognised was from the last Mexican shipment. It wasn't his boss' favorite, but he did enjoy testing a new one time to time. He set the report on the desk and waited.

"Report"

"First, about the photograph of the little girl you sent me last night. Very little info was found about her, almost as if she just popped up out of thin air, was the report given to me by my informant. Although we don't know how they met, we do know her current relationship with the boy, Takaba Akihiko." He knew to start with the girl, for his boss to text the order last night instead of waiting till today had said it all. This was on his mind more than anything else.

_Maybe that boy is special after all._

"As of a week ago, the morning after we had first met him, he became her legal father."

* * *

Asami's eyebrows lifted, flashes of surprise and confusion flashed past his eyes. He stood from his chair and turned to the view of Tokyo. Thinking.

"Find out more about how they met. Look into how Takayama could be involved. Investigate what he was doing chasing a cameraman without a camera around while keeping me waiting. He was too late to our meeting for it to be without cause."

"Hai, Asami-sama."

"Next."

"Takayama signed the deal with Europe, its been secured. He will be coming in tomorrow to give the full report himself, along with a European representative.

Asami grinned, he has been waiting for this.

_Finally._

"It's about time. The only use for him was his ridiculously strong connection with Europe. Now that we will have a connection ourselves, we won't need him for much longer. We left him to his own devise for far too long, its time to reel him in. Find out everything."

* * *

"Of course, I have been looking forward to it" Kirishima returned his boss' grin with his own before taking his leave. Takayama had crossed too many lines these last few years for his liking.

_Oh. I will reel him in alright, then attach him to a leash that he will never be able to escape._

* * *

Asami looked at the report on his desk.

 _An unknown girl who became his daughter overnight._   _What does she have to do with my kitten? You stay true to your name Akihito, doing wild things no one would normally do._

* * *

Akihito dried the last of the dishes with his little helper who has now become an indispensable part of his daily life.

_I don't even remember how life was without her._

Once done, they lounged in front of the TV to watch some anime, something she had only recently known existed. It was on the third day of our first week together, she was getting bored staying at home so he called Takato and Kou over to hang out after work. Kou brought along anime DVDs. It blew her mind away.

* * *

"Kou-nii, what is this" Sora pointed to the DVD cover on the table.

"You've never seen a DVD before Sora-chan? What has Aki been teaching you?"

"I know what a DVD is, Aki-niisama showed me many. But... this one is different, the people look...different. its like a drawing."

The three young men in the room stared at the young girl in disbelief.

 _Has she never seen anime or cartoon before?_ Their thoughts resonated as the situation became clear.

"Ahh! Sora-chan!" Takato gave her a big hug, holding the precious little one. "What kind of life have you been through until now?"

"Sora-chan, this is called 'anime' " Kou sat beside her, DVD cover in hand, showing her the different images. "Its animation, so unlike the DVDs Aki has shown you that are made by actors and real people. This one is made by a compilation of drawings that come together to create characters that move."

"Anime?"

"Yes, anime. Would you like to watch it together?"

Her eyes lit up, it was the first time her expression was so bright. "YES!"

They quickly got to work, while Kou and Takato set up to the living room to watch the DVD, Akihito and Sora brought snacks and juice. Within the first five minutes of the anime, Sora's eyes were glued to the tv. Taking in this new experience.

She turned around with a large smile that melted the boy's hearts. "Aki-niisama, Aki-niisama! Look, look! This is anime!" Her eyes glowed a crystal blue filled with emotions she probably didn't even know she had. Waving at the TV in front of her excitedly. "Anime, Anime! Its...Its...amazing." Then, the tears began to fall, she cried out, unable to control her emotions, every cry cut through the air like a sharp knife. The three boys panicked at the quick turn of events. One shouted random possibilities, another ran around looking for tissues and the other circled the girl trying to figure out if she somehow got hurt.

"Re...la...x"

Their movements stopped, her words came out as quiet sobs.

"I...I'm...just happy..Unn, I'm happy." Looking up to them with teary red eyes, she expressed herself in the only way she could. "Arigato."

* * *

It was something Akihito would never forget, it was the moment he knew, that the choice he made was the right one. The only one. And, he also knew, she was his child now, and he would do anything to protect her, and her laughter.

Just like the one she had now, sitting at home watching Sailor Moon. Akihito headed to his room where he left his camera bag when he returned. Wanting to get some work done, he grabbed the bag and the camera.

_Their gone!_

Panicked, he double checked the camera and emptied all the compartments of his camera bag.  _Their all gone, how? How can all the camera films be gone! ... ASAMI... It has to be. I had it before he kidnapped me. DAMN._

_Wait. Was that the reason? Was that the reason for kidnapping me? Did he want the photographs? But...why? The only photos I had were of our week together at home, a few from a modeling job and...Takayama._

His legs felt weak, he didn't want to think of the possibility. He held onto the table for support, he needed stability.

_Takayama. He had a backer. Someone supported him. They got rid of the photos from the press and helped him acquire kids for human trafficking. Could...could it be Asami?_

Memories of their night together flooded into his mind, he knew, what happened wasn't completely one sided, it wasn't rape. He was gentle, passionate even. They both felt the connection, the thirst and hunger for each other.

_It was real. It can't be him. It can't be…_

He remembered the morning after, the way he felt warm and at peace in Asami's arms. How the man himself had slept so peacefully by his side, letting down his guard, accepted him and trusted him.

_It... can't be. But...who else could it be? Who else in Japan has the power to change things so...effortlessly. Only Asami Ryuuichi._

He felt sick, he wanted to throw up. He wanted to erase all the memories and emotions that came with it. He wanted to be able to hate the man named Asami Ryuuichi.

* * *

Asami entered the meeting room, sitting at the head of table. Seated on the left were his subordinates Kirishima and Suoh who walked in behind him. On the right sat Takayama, his right-hand man and the foreigner from Europe, John Kim.

"Welcome to Japan, Mr. Kim."

"Thank you, Mr. Asami, it is good to be in the country of the Sakura. Mr. Takayama has told me a lot about you and your company Sion. You have built a very impressive ground work of Japan."

"You are too kind, it is still a child compared to your own work of Europe ground."

"I look forward to our mutual gain in this alliance. Mr. Asami. I must ask, I have a great fascination for the arts of Japan. I would be very enticed to visit a few museums and art galleries during my stay here. However, Mr. Takayama does not share the same sentiments, and therefore does not know much about it. That being said..."

"Say no more Mr. Kim, you are our guest during your stay here in Japan. I have already set up an itinerary for your stay here including museums, galleries, celebrations and not to mention a visit to Akihabara, the City of Anime, as I heard your son is infatuated with it. I thought it would be a good place to get him a souvenir."

"Ho-, I am truly impressed. I felt very hesitant in asking this favor of you during our first meeting, however you had it all set up in advance. And my son. I must say, not many know of his infatuation with the Japanese culture. Your information network is vast and deep indeed. I would truly hate having you as an enemy, Mr. Asami."

"Likewise, Mr. Kim. I hope you take this act as an extension of our alliance and not as a threat. As, that was not my intention."

"Of course. I will accept your offer. I will go back for tonight and prepare for an interesting week, I greatly look forward to what Japan has to offer. As the Englishmen say, I bid you farewell Mr. Asami, Mr. Takayama and to the both of you, Mr. Kirishima and Mr. Suoh.

"Kirishima will send you the itinerary by tonight. Have a good night Mr. Kim"

Asami sat opposite Takayama in his office, the light of the evening sunset slowly dissipated from the room. He took one long puff from his cigar.

"Now then. Report."

* * *

Takaba stared at the number on his phone's display, the headache from this morning still ever present. He headed to the living room closing the door behind him, careful not to wake the sleeping girl inside.

Takaba: "Good evening Chief."

Chief: "Aki, I got a new report from our inside man, Takayama has a big deal happening next week. Also. I think we found out who his backer is. It doesn't look good."

The pounding in Takaba's head worsened.

Takaba: "Who is it?"

_Please, please don't say his name. Please._

Chief: "Asami Ryuuichi."

_Damn._


	9. Human Trafficking

Takayama stood outside Asami's office, contract in hand, he successfully obtained the deal with Moriyama.

_It took two long years, that damn Moriyama, if we're friends he should have just signed the first contract I proposed. For two years I had to tiptoe around Asami! But its over now, finally. With this I will have the power and freedom needed to conduct my business. I will be on Asami's good list for years to come._

"You may come in, Asami-sama is expecting you." He passed by Asami's secretary with disgust in his eyes as he entered the office.

_Asami's dog._

Missing the look Kirishima gave him, one of pure enjoyment for the torments to come.

He entered the office, Asami sat at his desk on the far side of the room, smoking a cigar. He walked up and set the contract down on the desk.

* * *

Asami watched as Takayama walked towards him, he could feel the confidence in his steps and the bad poker face that tried to hide his smirk. He waited till he sat on the seat opposite him, waited in silence as sweat on his forehead began to drip. Took long puffs of smoke until he saw his fingers start to shake from fear.

_That's right Takayama, fear me, obey me, understand your position and you will have a position in my empire. But try to outsmart me and you will be fed to the dogs._

"Now then, report."

"After two years of business transactions and successful trades, Moriyama has finally decided to join the alliance and provide us with new routes into Europe. As you know, Mr. Kim works alongside Moriyama and they have both signed the agreement."

"What of the others?"

"As stated in the contract, we received assurance that the other European underground leaders have accepted our entrance into their territory and have agreed to start open trades with us, however they would not join the alliance at this time."

"Well done Takayama, it took two long years however you did manage to grasp entry into one of the closed off sections of the world. Those leaders are strict on their hold of Europe."

"Thank you, Asami-sama."

"You have proven your loyalty up to this point and completed a grand feat. As promised, a great sum will be deposited into your account. You will also now have full control over two routes. One to Shanghai, and the other will be one of the two new routes into Europe."

* * *

"I humbly accept, Asami-sama." Takayama was ecstatic, using all his strength, he kept his poker face on, showing no emotion, waiting until he arrived back to his estate before jumping for joy.

_These two years were well worth it, now all my plans can enter the next stage. Now my alliance with the Wang group will be finalized, only one left, after this week I can freely grow my human trafficking business without worry. Finally._

"One more thing before you leave Takayama" He turned back to look at Asami, the man blew out the smoke from the cigar and with a cold voice that made him shiver, his words frightened him to the core. "I give you this position with my trust, Do. Not. Disappoint. Me. "

"H-Hai, Asami-sama"

_Its okay, I won't disappoint him, I will do well on both sides. I have to. Yes, it will be alright, since I am someone who obtained the demon's trust._

* * *

Kirishima entered the office. Asami sat leaned back in his office chair, his eyes closed.

_He always looked peaceful with his eyes closed. Where he didn't have to face the world or stare people down with the power of his golden eyes._

"Kirishima, any news on my wild kitten?"

He chuckled, amused at how the boy had taken over his boss' mind.

_Of course, he would be thinking of the boy when looking so peaceful._

* * *

Asami opened his eyes and looked at his friend who stood there chuckling, and looking a little too amused.

"Don't start Kei."

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it Ryu. After all, its not a crime for someone to occupy another's mind, not even if they are the lord of Japan's underworld." Kei looked at him, his smile slowly faded. "Now, on a more serious note. I looked through the photos that were stoped at press again." He handed the file to Asami."

He looked over the report, flipping through the photos, until his eyes laid on the man opposite Takayama.

"Who is he?"

"He is not someone we normally have business with, after a background check, what we found was...unpleasant to say the least. He is affiliated with a small group in the Philippines."

"Unpleasant? and, why was Takayama dealing with the Philippines?"

"Many groups in the Philippines have been trying to gain a fixed route into Japan over the years. Since they are mostly small groups without a leader keeping them in check, we have been avoiding or blocking them till now."

"So Takayama has been playing with the small fishes. Wouldn't he stop now that he joined the big league?"

"Yes, that would be ideal, however...it seems playing with the small fishes is not the only thing he has been doing."

Asami eyes narrowed, he knew about the Philippine groups, he had no interest in doing business with them. One reason, as Kirishima said was because of the distribution of power, without one group being the leader, things became unpredictable and changed far too quickly. However, there was another reason far more disturbing.

"Human Trafficking".

The many small groups not being controlled meant that they relied on easy money to grow and gain power over the other groups. There was nothing easier than kidnapping children and selling them for a fortune. It was the one thing Asami hated more than anything. Distasteful and against the unsaid underground rules.

"Hai. the man's group is well known for their notorious human trafficking ways. Taking innocent children, drugging them and selling them off to rich patrons. However, in the photos from the press, there were no images showing any children. There were only guns and drugs. So, unless there were other photos not released, we have no proof."

"So, my kitten was chased because he found out. whether he took photos or not didn't matter, they would have him dead simply because he knew."

"Hai, what would you like to do Asami-sama?"

"First, double the guards on my kitten, I won't let anyone harm him." He would protect what was his. "Kirishima, its been a while since anyone's gone against us so...annoyingly. Look into Takayama's next trade. It will probably be this week; his guard is down with his new position and he thinks I am going to be too busy with Mr. Kim to pay any attention. Well, he won't know what hit him. As the saying goes, betrayal is a dish best served cold."

"Hai Asami-sama. Also, your meeting with Mr. Kim is in 6 hours. Please get some rest, I will be at the penthouse at 9 am to pick you up."

* * *

"Mr. Asami, mind if I ask what your thoughts on children are? Are you thinking of having any of your own?"

Asami was taken back by the sudden question. They had arrived at the gallery at 10 am, talking about the differences of their business and their respective law systems. They had walked around the gallery, stopping by a few prominent photographs that started new conversations. They now stood in front of a photograph of young children playing in a park. It was a monotone image with the only color being the red slide on one side of the image and a red jacket on one young girl on the other end of the park.

"Children? I don't know about having my own, although it wouldn't be bad to have a successor. However, I generally find them to be the innocence of our world."

"Innocence, yes, children are very innocent. Until they get tainted by the darkness of this world. And because they are so pure, they often become tainted far too easily and deeply."

"Yes, but they are also very strong. They continuously surprise you and are often unpredictable."

* * *

Asami's thoughts bring him back to his younger days, when Sion was still small and without the power it had today. He would often have to deal with men much older and stronger than himself. Of course, they never fazed him. He grew his power by always standing up to those men, and making them drop their knees in submission by the end. However, it was the weaker men who were harder to control. Not because of themselves but because of their family. He remembered one man who owed him a great debt, he was a weak man who decided to sell his daughter, forcing her to go into prostitution to pay for his debt. A worthless man who disgusted him.

_It was his young son who came to my office the next morning, demanding his sister back. He yelled and fought his way through Sion until he was escorted to my office. He sat in front of me, his eyes blazing with fierce determination. Something his father lacked._

"Asami-oniisan, please return my sister. Instead of her, I will do anything." His straightforwardness and patience surprised him.

"Your father sold her to pay for his debt, I don't mind returning her, but how will you, a small boy be able to pay it off?"

"Isn't that your job to figure out!? I've only been alive for eight years, how am I to know all the ways to make money."

"Hahaha. I see, that is true. Kirishima! Bring her in."

His secretary escorted the sister in, the boy jumped up, ran and hugged his older sister. Bringing her to sit next to him as he held her in a protective manner, prepared to fight his way out, never to let his sister be taken away again.

"First, what are your names?

"Sai"

"Mai"

"Sai, Mai, I will give you both three options. Option one, prostitution, if both of you do it, you could pay off the debt quicker." Both their eyes began to show a panicked expression. "Option 2, you sell a few organs, you would be freed immediately, the worst would be not having full body capabilities." They held each other closer, the cold air in the room seeping into their bones.

_They are losing hope, well, who wouldn't with these options. And yet, the boy's eyes are as fierce as when he first entered the office. He will try to run, and when caught, he will choose to take his sister's place. Not that it looks like the sister will simply let him. Her eyes are just as fierce._

"or. The third option, come work for me."

They looked up at him, surprise, shock and mistrust showing clearly in their eyes.

"What...what do you mean when you say...work?"

"Just as I said, work for me, making you guys prostitutes or organ donors would be a waste. So, instead, you will work for me, obtaining 20% of your pay while the remainder goes towards your debt. Once you pay it off, the choice to stay or leave will be up to you. Ah. and you must attend and complete your educations. The world of business is not something one can do without at least a basic education."

He knew he made the right choice at that time, they had payed off their debt within 10 years and decided to continue working for him. Sai had become an important part of Sion, working closely with Suoh, both in the legal and illegal side of the business. While Mai had become a trusted secretary, who works directly under Kirishima. Both would one day take their place as the protective dragons of the Sion group.

* * *

"I'm glad to hear that Mr. Asami. You see, we regard the next generation as our life line in this world. Especially the young generation, the children. They are the hope for greatness with the greatest potential to make a life for themselves, no matter their upbringing. Like you said, they are very strong"

Asami looked at the man, Mr. Kim again, he seemed different than when they met last night, his body language more honest, less on guard. He could feel that he was passionate about the topic of children. That he truly cared and worried for their well being.

"Mr. Asami, I joined this alliance because I felt our values would match, that within the underworld we abide by the same or similar guidelines. That is why, we would like to request your help against those who threaten them."


	10. Day Out

Takaba watched as her chest rose and fell, her body was curled in the fetal position as she slept.

_She looked so peaceful when she slept, one would never imagine that she had almost been sold off._

She opened her eyes slowly, first looking around the room as if for the first time until her eyes laid upon him. Realization came to her as a small smile reached her eyes.

"Ohayou Sora-chan"

"Ohayou... Aki-niisama"

"How do you feel about having breakfast outside today?"

"Outside?" He gave her a saddened smile, he kept her inside ever since making her papers.

_She must have felt like she would never go out again. It should be alright, she looks different now, and I haven't noticed any of Takayama's men around._

* * *

"We haven't been out since your second day here, how do you like Tokyo?"

"...busy." They walked on the main streets of Shibuya, Sora still felt momentarily dizzy from the over packed underground train and now from the busy streets.

"Hahaha, can't deny that." He noticed two men when he left his apartment, deciding to take the busiest streets and underground trains to lose them. It had worked perfectly; the two bulky men weren't even able to get on the packed train.

"Let's eat here, its a family restaurant. We can rest before continuing."

Takaba watched as she devoured the food, once again, amazed at how happy she became when she ate food she liked. He smiled as he remembered the onigiri he had first given her.

"Oniisama. Oniisama! What is this?" She pointed to the omelette on her plate, poking it with her chopsticks.

"It's an omelette, its made of eggs. Try it."

She took a piece and put it in her mouth while looking at him with a hint of doubt in her eyes that was quickly replaced with a strong shine of amazement.

"Oniisama! This is amazing! It tastes soo good."

He chuckled, he never saw anyone enjoy eating as much as her.

"Shall I make you some at home? I can even teach you how to do it."

"Really! Thank you Aki-niisama!"

Once done, they packed up and headed out to the now less busy streets.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"The streets, where did the people go?"

"Hahaha, they went to work or school. The morning rush hour is over now, so it will be less busy until lunch time."

"Amazing."

_Everything amazes her, I find her to be the amazing one._

As they walked through town, Takaba saw a group of young children with their parents surrounding a truck playing music.

"Do you want some ice-cream?"

"What's ice cream?"

He stared at her in disbelief. "Sora-chan, please tell me you are not an alien."

"I'm not an alien."

He put his hand on her head, patting her gently to ease away her pouting expression.

"I'm sorry, I will tell you everything you don't know, I will let you experience everything you didn't get to yet. Starting with the amazing world of ice cream." He gave her an assuring grin that held a deep promise.

She held the ice cream awkwardly, trying to match the way he did.

"Try it."

He waited as she licked the side, the cold sweet vanilla and chocolate flavor seeped into her tongue. He chuckled at her quick change of expression as the cold that made her shiver became a sweetness she fell in love with.

"Ice cream... is also amazing."

"Hahaha, I'm glad you like it. Let's keep going."

"Aki-niisama, how come we came out today?"

"I wanted to go out on a date with you"

"A date?"

"Yes, its when two people go out, have fun and eat good food together."

"I... see. I like dates."

He watched as her cheeks flushed into a light pink colour, her lips slightly curled into an honest smile. At the very least, in that moment she was happy.

_I'm glad we came out, she needed this. Aozora Takaba, I promise to always fight for your happiness. To see that expression on you gives me the strength and joy to do so._

They walked along the streets, admiring the different kinds of shops and the colours of spring.

"We should go shopping before heading back, to get you new clothes and... Sora-chan?"

"Oniisama! Look! Its a photograph!" Her high-pitched voice grabbed his attention, he looked up to see her face planted onto the window trying to get a closer look at the photograph on display.

"Do you want to go inside?"

"Inside?"

"Its a gallery, there are many more photographs on display inside."

"Ohhh. I want to go inside."

* * *

Sora entered the building, looking up and down and side to side, the lobby was painted in a gold colour that caught your sight no matter where you looked. She never experienced such beauty before. She ran towards the double doors where she saw another photograph on display.

_Is that the gallery?_

She couldn't remember the last time she was so excited.

"Wait! Sora!"

Takaba pulled her back and held her hand firmly.

"why…?"

"We need to buy tickets first."

"oh."

As she was being brought to the line, Sora looked back towards the double doors, wondering what she will soon see. A handsome man walked out attracting her attention, he was on the phone and walked powerfully towards the exit in a way that made all heads in the hall turn.

_Gold._

They waited in line, Sora stood next to Takaba eating her ice cream patiently. Each lick filled her with joy. She looked up to the man who had saved her and given her a name.

_My niisama looks young, I wonder how old he is. He became my father at such a young age. Is it ok...to be with him?_

He looked down at her with a smile, as if to say just a little longer.

 _He is also very kind, too kind. And handsome. He looked better than everyone else I saw today. Ah. no, there was one person wh_ o looked more handsome...Gold-ojiisan.

"Ready Sora-chan?"

"huh, ah, Hai!"

* * *

They walked through the double doors and into the gallery, excitement was an understatement for the expression he saw on her face. Her entire body lit up, going from one photograph to another.

"Ah! Sora! WATCH OUT!"

BAM!

"Oww!."

"Ahh, I'm terribly sorry little one, I didn't see you there. Are you ok?"

A blonde man bent down to calm the young girl who bumped into him and was now on the verge of tears.

Takaba ran towards them, bowing while apologizing for his ruined clothes that now had ice cream smeared on it.

"Hahaha, no worries, I can simply change. However, this young one lost her ice cream." He looked to Sora with a sad expression.

"I know! What's your name little one?"

"So...Aozora.

"Aozora, what a beautiful name you have. Do you like candy Aozora?"

"Candy?"

"Yes, a strawberry flavor candy." He took out a candy from his pocket and handed it to her.

She stared at it for a minute before popping it into her mouth and having an explosion of emotion fill her.

"Hahaha, you must truly love sweets Little Miss Aozora." He stood and faced the man who apologized. "I apologize again for taking away her ice cream Mr...?"

"No. Thank you for the candy, it looks like she's enjoying it. Its Takaba, Takaba Akihito, and you are?"

"Ah. Mr. Takaba, its a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am currently travelling from Europe; my name is John Kim."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kim, welcome to Japan, I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you. It has been good so far; a friend has been showing me around."

"That's great, I suggest visiting a hot spring inn while you are here."

Yes, I will remember that, thank you. I would have loved to stay and chat longer, however my friend is waiting for me outside, so I really should be going. It was good to meet you Miss Aozora and Mr. Takaba, I hope our paths cross again.

"Likewise, Mr. Kim."

"Thank you for the candy Kim-ojiisan"

"Hahaha, you are very welcomed, little blue angel. Adieu"

They watched as he left through the double doors and into the crowded street.

"He's handsome too"

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Asami looked at the man in front of him, thinking about their discussion, this alliance brought forth much benefit to Sion in terms of trade routes and expansion. However, it seems now, there could be another benefit. Asami enjoyed additional benefits. However, it seemed too...easy. And nothing worried him more than something free.

"Mr. Kim..."

RING RING RING*

"Excuse me"

Asami: "Hello"

Kirishima: "Asami-sama, we found a rat."

Asami: "Give me a sec."

"Mr. Kim, I will need to excuse myself, please take your time viewing the remainder of the gallery and I will meet you outside, how about we continue our talk over lunch."

"That will be fine Mr. Asami, I will be out shortly."

With a nod, Asami headed through the double doors, ignoring all the looks of awe he received and walked out of the building.

_Hell will be paid for those rats who enter my territory._

Asami: "Kirishima, tell them to lock him up in the usual warehouse, they can start the slow torture and I will finish it up in the evening. Make it, painful. And bring the car around, we're heading to lunch.

Kirishima: "Hai, Asami-sama. With pleasure."

* * *

Asami raises his eyebrow as Mr. Kim exited the building, his clothes now smeared in ice cream.

Mr. Kim chuckled "I met a young blue angel and took away her ice cream."

"Blue angel is it, you must be very lucky or fated, its not every day a blue angel with ice cream walks into a gallery and bumps into you."

"Hahaha, you are right, she must be a special one. It seemed like she had a kind guardian as well.

"I wish I could have met them, for now it seems like we need to change plans, shall we go shopping before lunch, Shibuya has great clothing shops I believe you will appreciate.

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

Takaba walked with Sora from photograph to photograph, taking their time, giving each of photograph their opinion and criticism. He admired the young girl's knowledge and interest in the topic having only been exposed to it these last few weeks.

"I realized, I really like photography. They give me a sense of the world I never knew and... a sense of warmth, especially yours niisama."

He stopped and turned to find her looking at a monochrome image with children playing and the colour red bringing the slide on the right and a young girl's jacket on the left alive. He walked and stood beside her, taking a closer look at the image. The way the children's smiles were faded by the red colour. The fact that the red represented loneliness, one for the empty slide and the other for the lonely girl.

"I don't remember much of my childhood. But I do remember I was always alone. The world was grey. But... when you took my hand and ran, the world slowly filled with colour, one after the other. The first one was hazel, the colour of your eyes. And the second was blue, the colour of Aozora, your photograph of the sky" She looked up at him with a smile that was priceless.

"Arigato, Akihito-oniisama. For brining light into my life"


	11. Mr. Kim

 

 

 

 

Asami sat opposite Mr. Kim at a fancy Japanese restaurant located on the 40th floor in Shibuya Hikarie skyscraper, their table was set in a private room with floor to ceiling windows that overlooked Tokyo. The clear sky gave a breathtaking view of the city's skyline and of Mt. Fuji in the background.

"I am impressed, the view is...outstanding to say the least."

"The food will make the view even better, the chef is truly a master of the Japanese cuisine."

"I am sure, your taste has greatly impressed me so far Mr. Asami. Is that... ? It's, beautiful."

"Yes it is, it can be seen during clear days like today. We will be going hiking there after tomorrow, this Wednesday."

"I greatly look forward to it."

"Known as the pinnacle of Japan, Mt. Fuji is a sight to behold from far and near."

"Indeed. Do you travel much Mr. Asami, you must visit Europe sometime. I will meet up with you in any of our countries and give you a tour of my own."

"I don't travel nearly as much as I would like to, I will be sure to take you up on your offer."

A young waitress dressed in a traditional kimono entered the room with an expensive wine and two wine glasses.

"A complementary gift from the chef for Asami-sama and his guest, Kim-sama."

She placed them down quietly and proceeded to pour their drink. "May I take your order?"

"Prepare us today's chef special, I will leave it to the chef."

"Very well, I will return with your orders shortly."

* * *

"Mr. Asami, what do you know about the European underground alliance, EuA?"

"I know that there are five leaders who control Europe, two being yourself and Mr. Moriyama. Unfortunately, I know little of the other three."

"Not surprising, the other three are rather... shadows of the alliance more than anything else. It is rare for even us to meet with them in person. They work in the shadow while we work as the face of the alliance. Mr. Asami, the alliance is strong, it has created an unbroken balance in Europe for decades. However, in recent years, things began to shift. That is why I am here. There has been an upscale of human traffickers mixing in with our routes. We also suspect secret routes being employed for larger transactions."

"Secrete routes, how was that managed under the watchful eyes of the alliance."

"That is the worry. Under normal circumstances, it is normal for routes to be taken over for a short time or new ones created without our knowledge. However, they never last longer than a few months at most. There is nothing easier than re-securing a route or finding those not under our control. We have eyes everywhere. Yet, its been years, false route information was found last month, after a deeper investigation we found out that much of the information gathered in the last year was falsified. It is almost impossible to retrieve the true route information. The secret routes were hidden within this information gap."

"Do you suspect one of the leaders?"

Mr. Kim was surprised, he had heard of the man Asami Ryuuichi, ruler of Japan's underworld. Ruthless, powerful and intelligent. Still, the rumors fell short, the man sitting opposite him was comfortably leaned back in his seat, the glass of wine was held with the tip of his fingers, twirling it. His expression was calm as if we were talking about the weather, not about an approaching storm that could shake the entire underworld. But, what really got to him was the man's eyes. Gold. The sun was reflecting in his eyes, they shone a bright gold that held power and prestige, but he could also see excitement and interest in the events to come. He was a man to rule.

"We do, but finding the traitor is no easy task, it needs to be done in utmost secrecy and undoubted proof needs to be found as not to shaken the EuA. Moriyama and I have heard much of your exploits including your impressive connections, the way you conduct your business and of your great dislike for human trafficking. We felt that an alliance with you could be made. However without knowing who was watching, proposing an alliance directly with you would have caused much unneeded attention. That was why we accepted Takayama's proposal for an alliance through new trade routes."

"Since he has been after the contract with you for years, it would not bring any other news other than I gained access to trade routes into Europe."

"Correct. Mr. Asami, we would like to formally request Japan underworld's aid in finding and dissolving the secret routes and those behind it.

A knock on the door interrupted their discussion, the waiter entered with their lunch, two sets of assorted Japanese cuisine was placed in front of each of them.

"This looks amazing."

"The chef presents you with Washoku, including today's fresh catch from the sea, in hope for you to have a true taste of Japanese cuisine during your stay. Please enjoy your lunch, Asami-sama, Kim-sama"

"Thank you give our regards to the chef."

She bowed in respect and left the room, leaving the two gentlemen alone.

They ate their food in a peaceful silence. Appreciating the chef's choice and skills.

"This is...amazing."

"The finest of Japanese cuisine indeed."

"Do you often come here to eat? "

"On occasion, the food here continues to impress me every time as it changes with the seasons."

"Impressive."

Once done, and the food cleared, Asami raised his glass of wine, a gesture of acceptance to the proposal.

"To our alliance. we will join in the hunt, it is of mutual benefit as it has also reached our shores."

"Thank you , that is great news. I look forward to working together."

"Likewise."

They drank their wine and past the evening with light discussions.

"Mr. Asami, do you remember the little blue Angel I told you I met today at the gallery."

"Yes, the guardian."

"She reminded me of my children."

"Your children? You have kids ? I believe you were never married."

"Ah, my mistake, you are correct, they are not mine biologically, I own an orphanage."

"An orphanage? That is impressive, I can see why you would dislike human traffickers."

"Yes well, it may have been because of them that I started the orphanage, giving a place to the children where they could be protected from those who want nothing more than to use them by selling them to their death. It has been a few years now since I started the orphanage. I had hoped to give a new chance for those who had lost hope. It amazes me every time I visit, the children, they learn so quickly and they find enjoyment in just about everything. I didn't even know that was possible. They shine bright with strength and continuously face forward. That is why I believe that even in our field, no... especially in our field, within this darkness we need to protect them, guide them and let them choose their own life. I cannot, will not, accept those who threaten them, cut their path short, not when they are so young, so innocent."

"You continue to surprise me Mr. Kim. I did not take you as a children's man. Nor a passionate man. But looking at you speak of them, I can see that I was mistaken, it suits you well, I hope your tour includes a visit to your orphanage. Once again, I look forward to working with you."

It had been a long time since Asami sat with a business partner and enjoyed their company such as he did with Mr. Kim. He had a feeling this alliance would not be a short one.

* * *

Takaba stared at the copy of the photographs he took of Takayama. The photos he had sent to the publisher. _Except for this one._ The last image was the one he didn't send, the one proof of Takayama's trafficking. The one of Aozora. At the time he knew he needed to send it, to put him behind bars for good. But when he saw her sitting on the floor that night, he couldn't do it. It would have ruined her.

Now, he was glad he didn't, he wanted to protect her from it all, protect the only identity she had left. But. the original films were now with Asami. _Asami, are you really involved?_ Asami was the one who had pulled the photographs. But Takaba didn't know how involved he was with Takayama.

_Why did I leave the films in the bag? I should have put them away. I...I need to get them back. Somehow._

* * *

"Takayama-sama, Wang-sama is on the line."

Takayama: "Wang-sama, I have been waiting for your call. I hope your vacation went well."

Wang: "It did, I have mixed feelings about the report I was given this morning. You've disappointed me by losing my girl. However I will let it pass considering you obtained the power we need to infiltrate Japan."

Takayama: "Hai Wang-sama, Our first large trade will be taking place on Friday, in two days, after Kim-san returns to Europe. We can't have him suspect anything. As for the girl, we will find her, I am using all possible resources."

Wang: "Hahaha, that's great Takayama, that fool Asami has dug his own grave. I can't wait to see the look on his face when Sion and his control over Japan becomes mine. As for the girl, no worries, I always prepare a backup plan."

Takayama: "A backup plan?"

Wang: "There is an easy way to find her, she carries a pendent that she believes is from her parents, a momentum. HAH, however in reality it is a tracking device I give to all my children when they are young. I will send you the tracking system."

Wang: "And Takayama, what of the rat?"

Takayama: "The rat...has not been found."

Wang: "Remember Takayama, Mr. Black does not take incompetence well. Get my girl back, finish Friday's transaction successfully. And find that rat. Otherwise you will feel the consequences of losing one measly RAT.

Takayama: "Hai... Wang-sama."

* * *

Asami enters the warehouse just past midnight, he walked towards the rat, taking his time to put on and adjust his black gloves, his eyes bore down on the man as he tested the feel of them. He stopped a few feet from his already bloody body.

_My men followed my directions well._

The rat saw his pair of shoes, with great difficulty he moved his head to look up to Asami with begging eyes. He had no fighting left in him.

"Has he talked?"

"No."

_So you want to take it to your grave do you._

"Do you want to be freed rat?"

The man nodded his head as vigorously as he could manage.

"And you don't want to talk for your freedom?"

He shakes his head, he wouldn't talk.

"Then, you leave me no choice." He grabbed The rats bloody hair and pulled his head back, bearing his neck. He took the knife his men held out for him, placing it gently on his neck just under his chin. "I will let you go free" He spoke in a low smooth voice. "Don't worry, you won't be aware of what happens after you leave. Not about the way your daughter will be drugged and used as an old man's slave before she is thrown away. Nor about the way your wife will become nothing more than a rag that will end up with bloody holes in it. Ah, not to mention the way your son will beg and beg for freedom only to pay for yours."

He dragged the knife gently across his neck, leaving nothing more than a slight scratch of what it could have been before removing the knife and handing it back to his men. His job was done.

The rats eyes widened, he knew the words held the promise of what was to come after his death. His family would pay gravely for his silence.

"W...Wang."

"Wang?"

"I was sent by the Wang Family in china"

"Why?"

"To find out.. more about you. I had to report about your locations and..."

"and?"

"To add evidence. Of human trafficking."

"So. Wang is involved in human trafficking probably the one who is working with Takayama." The rat recognized the name, that made Asami smirk. " And he wanted to frame it on me. for what? to destroy Sion? Take over japan?"

"They...wanted to take over Sion's power over Japan."

"Hah, what fools. You've done well rat, your family will be safe from us. I bid you adieu."

And with that, Asami pulled out his gun from its holster and shot. One clean bullet went through his skull making the rat's death nearly painless.

"Phone. Connect it to and Moriyama."

* * *

Mr. Kim: "Hello"

Asami:"what do you know about the Wang group?"

Mr. Kim: "...not much I'm afraid, I heard they have been gaining ground in china over the last two years or so."

Moriyama:"Asami-san, it has been a while since we last spoke. The Wang family have been overshadowed by the Triad group which is currently led by Feilong."

Asami:"It has certainly been a while Moriyama-san, do you know how they gained power over the last few years. Feilong has an iron stronghold over the Chinese underground."

Moriyama:"Unfortunately no, it may be best to ask him directly, I heard you have a connection with him, but why bring up the Wang Family?"

Asami:"Yes I do. We got the name from a rat that tried to infiltrate Sion. Sent by Wang himself. It seems like he may have a connection with Takayama and the human trafficking business entering Japan."

Mr. Kim: "To think even china is involved in the secrete routes. It makes sense. The Wang family grew too quickly for it to be anything else while under the Triad rule. It may be worth seeking the Triad's help.

Asami:"I will try to get in touch with Feilong. He may already be investigating it on his own."

Moriyama: "I will continue investigating the routes here in Europe. I feel like we are missing something."

* * *

Asami passes the phone to Kirishima and headed out to get some fresh air. He was not looking forward to the call he would need to make.

"Contact Yoh, tell him to research the Wang Family, I want to know if Feilong has investigated them yet. And I want to know how Feilong's mood is, I need to talk to him."

_I do have a connection with Feilong, an ill fated one at least. Its been years since then, but he holds grudges like no one else, even misdirected ones..._

* * *

Kirishima ordered the men to clean up the mess while he headed back to car where Asami was waiting. Taking out his phone to text an old friend.

Kei: What do you guys know about the Wang Family?

Yoh: A hindrance that gained too much power as of are suspecting help from another group, but haven't found out who yet.

Kei: Did you know they are involved in human trafficking.

Yoh: ...no...but it makes sense. He adopts many children, even has orphanages. We figured it was because he liked kids, and was probably a pedophile. But if he is using that as a means of collecting children for human trafficking then... that, would let him rise in power very quickly.

Kei: He is working with a man named Takayama to infiltrate Japan. He sent a rat to Sion who has now been disposed of. That is how we found out.

Yoh: What should I do?

Kirishima always had respect for this man, his loyalty to Asami-sama was undoubted even as he worked with someone he respected and didn't want to leave for years. Even through text messages, he knew when he was needed by Asami and was always ready to act.

Kei: He needs to talk to Feilong. What's his current mood?

Yoh: Its not too bad, not compared to the past. But he has another headache he is dealing with at the moment.

Kei: Oh. Who is it this time?

Yoh: Arbatov Group, they are searching for the Casino Deed, Feilong already caught two rats of our own. Also dead. They think Feilong has it but in reality he hasn't found it yet. His adopted father hid it well.

Kei: And you think Asami can obtain it? How?

Yoh: From my own investigation, the deed is located in a bank in Switzerland, however that's as far as I got. We don't have the connection to find out more. Ironically, the Russians, specifically the Arbatov do. They could easily obtain the needed codes. I can get the key needed to open the safe from here. Asami will need to get the code from Mikhail Arbatov.

Kei: Do you think this will fix their relationship? You could become a traitor and lose your life."

Yoh: I've thought about it for a long time Kei. Its necessary, for Feilong-sama. The deed and their relationship. Its time he let go of the past.

Kei: Understood, I'll inform the boss. Take care of yourself Yoh.

Yoh: Likewise, old friend.

* * *

Mikhail: "Asami! What do I own the honor of your call?"

Asami: "A deal. I need the Switzerland codes, name your price."

Mikhail: "Ho. business as always I see. You're no fun to talk to Asami-ya."

Asami: "..."

Mikhail: "Cold too, your silence is never a good thing. Fine, for you, the cost is the same as last time, 2 million. But. I will be expecting a warm welcome when I visit Japan next time. You never spend anytime with me. A game of poker wouldn't hurt either.

Asami:"Fine, but if you try to cosplay my men again, I will throw you back in your jet and send you on your way."

Mikhail:"I got it I got it, I already apologized for that. I didn't expect you to hate it that much. Yuri will send you the codes in the next two hours. Pleasure doing business with you."

Asami: "The money is being transferred. Let me know when you plan on visiting, you know I hate surprises."

Mikhail:"Of course, Asami...ya-. Bye for now."

Asami:"..."

* * *

Feilong: "Asami, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Asami: "You sound like you're in a good mood."

Feilong: "An old friend is calling, wouldn't that put anyone in a good mood?"

Asami: "Last I remember, you blamed me and wanted me dead."

Feilong: "... And I still do, my gun wound still aches. But that doesn't mean you're not an old friend. I would be...sad, if you were to disappear one day. Remember Asami, I will be the one to take your life, no one else."

Asami: "I'm honored, and congratulations on climbing back up and re-building the Triad Liu."

Feilong: "ah, how I wish I could have done it on my own, it seems like you got exactly what you wanted Ryuuichi. And that makes me hate you more. I lost everything while you got everything. Enough with the pleasantry, what do you need?"

Asami: "What do you know about the Wang Family?"

Feilong: "..."

Asmai: "Feilong?"

Feilong: "Nothing good. They used to be a part of the Triad in the old generation, however did not reunite when I rebuilt it. Now, they have become my biggest headache. Stealing shipments, hijacking trade routes. Wang himself even has sick hobbies I rather not think about."

Asami: "They sent a rat to Sion, looks like he is working with my subordinate to abuse some of my own trade routes, for human trafficking."

Feilong: "...so that's why he collects all those children, he is more sick than I expected, makes me want to puke. Not that I would...So you need my help in dealing with them to protect your routes?"

Asami: "No, I need you to investigate them more. Two of the EuA leaders have also begun investigating secret European trafficking routes that have become prominent as of late. It seems there is a connection leading from Europe, china and Japan.

Feilong: "I don't like the sound of that. An invisible enemy is always the toughest. An underground attack of this caliber is dangerous for us all, I wouldn't mind teaming up but, its not reason enough. What's in it for me?

Asami: "Of course I wouldn't ask this of you with nothing on the table. I recently obtained something you greatly desire. It should prove to be enough incentive."

Feilong: "Ho. What could it be for you to sound so... annoyingly confident."

Asami: "Your adopted father's Casino Deed."

Feilong: "How!, Oh never mind, you probably have more than one rat as part of the Triad. Keeping tabs on me as usual. Just wait till i get my hands on them."

Asami: "I do it out of concern, you can even think of them as bodyguards."

Feilong: "Funny. I will leave it aside for now, but I won't forget about it."

Asami: "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Feilong: "I will come to Japan to pick it up, after I destroy the Wang family and obtain the information, I will not tolerate human traffickers on my turf."

Asami: : We will do our own investigation until then, the rot of the underground needs to be cleaned up, and it is our responsibility as leaders. Let the hunt begin.

* * *

The next day was slow and stress fully peaceful. Asami and Mr. Kim visited the Tokyo museum, contemplating possibilities that would best be reviewed. Kirishima and Suoh took the reins on the investigation of Takayama and other possible leads of a human trafficking syndicate In Japan. Feilong meanwhile investigated the Wang family, brutally torturing their rats whom they had been keeping tabs on. In Europe, Moriyama started a full fledged secret investigation into the other leaders, suspecting one of their involvement in the secrete routes.

"Asami-sama, we received a report regarding Takayama's next trade. It will be in two days. This Friday at 7:00 pm at the east harbor. It was originally supposed to be a normal trade, however the report indicates new groups involved in human trafficking. Looks like they don't want Mr. Kim to be in town, they were waiting for him to leave before having it. His flight is scheduled for that morning."

"Well done, looks like we can finalize our plans."

* * *

Wednesday morning, Asami took Mr. Kim hiking up Mt. Fuji for a change of scenery.

"Asami, let's take a break! We have been walking for two hours!"

"You need to exercise more Mr. Kim, you are out of shape."

"I never knew the Japanese were so active, you continue to surprise me."

"Hahaha, we're almost at a break spot."

Mr. Kim pushes for the last bit till the break spot. Heading to the closest bench he could find and collapsed, heaving as he took big breaths to regain himself. After a few minutes, he takes a look at his surroundings, they were at a view point on the mountain, it was early in the morning, the air was fresh and cool. He was old couples hiking up the mountain, they looked far more fit then he was. The natural environment astonished him. The trees, the flowers, the birds and even the sky had a sparkle of life, one that reminded him of a child's smile. It made him happy and relaxed. He saw a young boy run up to the edge of the mountain, pointing to the view and looking back at his grandmother. Getting up from the bench, he walked towards the edge to see the view the boy was so excited by. It was amazing, all of Tokyo could be seen, the sun position behind Tokyo tower created an image that was mystical and simply breathtaking.

_This view is better than the one from the restaurant, absolutely beautiful. This is one gift I may never be able to repay._

He looks around for Asami, and his breath was taken away. How a man could be so beautiful he did not know. Mr. Kim had no interest in men, however he acknowledged that the man standing in front of him was breathtaking, possibly even more than the view of Tokyo. He stood by the far edge of the mountain looking towards Tokyo. His back straight, his stance pristine and filled with confidence. This was the man who ruled Japan's underworld. He extruded that truth with his every stance, movement and action. He faced the view with an aloof expression, making him look out of this world. The rustling wind and the birds flying above him created an image that made him which he was a photographer so that he could capture it in his viewfinder.

In a moment, the image was broken with a single drop of rain that hit his eyelid and made him blink. Within seconds, the droplets turned to rain.

"Mr. Kim, I believe its best to cut our hike short, the rain will become a shower soon, we should head back. Kirishima will meet us half way with umbrellas."

"Yes, that would be wise, let's go"

"We rescheduled your flight to be over the weekend, done in a way Takayama cannot find out. That way you will be able to join us and surprise him with your attendance to the party."

"That would be great, I look forward to see his expression of dismay."

They headed straight back to the hotel, agreeing to meet tomorrow afternoon to head to the trade location. Their plan was set and D-day approaching.

* * *

After dropping off Mr. Kim at the hotel, Asami leaned back in the leather seating of the limousine, he was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to return home and take a much needed sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he was out so much within one week.

"Asami-sama, we have arrived, would you like me to drop you off in the basement parking lot or the front?"

"The front, Suoh I will be taking the rest of the night off, meet up with Kirishima to go through any final details before the trade tomorrow and both of you return home to get a good nights rest."

"Hai, Asami-sama."

Asami exited the limousine, opening the umbrella to defer the pouring rain. He walked towards the main entrance of his building and paused, lifting his umbrella to find a young man standing by the entrance, soaked by the rain.

_Akihito Takaba_

His boy wore an expression Asami knew he would never forget. The boy noticed him, looked up and their eyes locked to one another. It felt like time had stopped in those few silent moments. Then the boy's words broke the silence in a way that was reflected on Asami's heart, feeling a pain he never knew existed as he watched his boy break down.

"I tried to forget, to ignore it, to reject it. But, I need to know... Are you involved? Don't lie to me! Asami!


	12. Honest Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter.  
> Warning: Lemon included in this chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think of the story so far! and if there is something I should improve.
> 
> Thanks :)

"Get in, you're soaked."

Asami held open the door to the building, waiting for him to enter. When he didn't, he looked into those eyes that held a mixture of emotions. He sighted, he looked broken and hurt, the fire in his eyes were dim. He knew he wanted nothing more than an honest answer, one he could believe.

"We can talk inside. Its raining and cold."

Reluctantly, the boy walked past him, heading straight for the private elevator without looking back. Asami followed him silently, neither spoke a word as they headed up to the top floor. When they reached the penthouse, he paused behind the boy as he suddenly stopped in front of the door.

"Only...to talk."

"Only to talk" Asami confirmed.

With that, they entered the penthouse.

Asami grabbed a few towels and a change of clothes. Handing them to the boy.

"Take a shower, warm up. I can't talk to you when you're soaked."

With a slight nod, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Takaba shuddered as the warm water hit his cold body, gradually warming him up. He let the water fall on him, he couldn't think straight. He was a cop, chasing after guys like Asami, and yet here he was.

_What are you doing Aki. What are you doing taking a shower at his place, coming all this way to what? Talk to him? About what? He's a criminal whether he's involved with human trafficking or not. It doesn't change anything!_

But it did. it made all the difference in the world. He was rejecting it, but he knew, the attraction he felt for the man named Asami was real. He hated it. If it was possible he would ignore him, avoid him till the feeling past. But... he couldn't. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about him ever since their first night together. This however, if he is really involved... It would change everything. It would be hard, really hard, but if its now, he could leave. He would have to.

_Asami. Please, please don't be. I have to make sure. I have to know._

As the water poured over him, Takaba's thoughts slowly faded away, he suddenly felt really cold, within seconds dizziness overtook him as he dropped to the hard wet tiles.

* * *

Asami was worried, his boy looked weak, the flame in his eyes were dim, he rushed into the bathroom when he heard a loud sound. Seeing him on the ground with water showering down on him nearly sent him into a panic. He was not one to panic. But there he was, a young boy he had only recently met affected him in ways no one else had ever.

_Almost no one, not since then, not since that young man disappeared from me._

He carried him to the bedroom, drying him off before placing him in the bed. He was exhausted by then, the day had truly drained him. However seeing his boy waiting in the rain for him, and seeing him now in front of him, he felt strangely awake. He watched him sleep, holding his hand to stop the sudden shivers that came to him.

_Why did he remind him of the young man of 5 years ago? As he lies in bed sleeping peacefully, he is like the boy in my dreams. And yet. They were different._

He got up once the boy fell in a deep sleep, picking up a work file, he decided to sit nearby and observe the boy sleep as he read his files.

* * *

Takaba woke up to an alluring aroma, rose essence was filling the air of the room. He looked around the room and found Asami opposite the bed sitting in a comfortable leather seat, his legs up. He looked peaceful as he sat there reading a file.

"Finally awake are we" Asami looked up from his file and stared into those hazel eyes.

"What time is it?" He was worried about Aozora, he had said he would be home on time today.

"Past midnight, might as well stay the night."

"No. I'm going home."

"Leaving before having our chat?" His next words sent shivers down Takaba's back. As panic took its place. "or are you worried about your daughter being alone at home."

"How..."

"How do I know about her, I have your cameras remember. She's cute, about 7 years old I assume."

His heart beat rose, he knew it was a mistake coming here, what was he expecting.

 _Dammit Aki, now Aozora is in danger, and here I am leaving her alone for the night. All because...because I wanted a different truth... dammit_.

* * *

Asami could now see the distress in his boy's eyes, the panic at what was revealed. It seems this young girl meant a lot to him. His fear and worry over her was adamant. It annoyed him that he held someone so close to his heart, and yet he was glad the boy was distressed, coming here to talk, wanting to trust him.

_I will need to return the trust he desires._

"Akihito, I will not harm the girl, you have my word."

The boy remained quiet, not moving. Asami could tell he was thinking, deciding whether to trust him.

"Why don't you call home, tell her you won't be home tonight. Then we can have our talk."

* * *

Akihito looked up at Asami, mixed emotions whirling inside. Could he trust this man, this man who held control over Japan's underworld.

_I can't, how could I trust him, and yet, why is it that I want to trust him._

"I'll call."

He left to another room to make the call, not wanting Asami to overhear.

Aozora: "Hello! Aki-niisama! You're late, what happened?"

Akihito: "Sorry, Sora-chan. Something came up, I won't be able to make it back tonight. Can you do something for me?"

Aozora: "Of course!"

Akihito: " I need you to call Takato and Kou, tell them to stay the night with you. and if you feel or hear anything weird, leave the house and go somewhere public, all of you."

Aozora: "... , Aki-niisama... Is everything alright, did...did they find me?"

_Damn, what am I doing worrying her!_

Akihito: "No. Sorry its not like that, I'm just being paranoid leaving you alone for the night. Please call them, and have fun with them, they get really funny when they are tired."

Aozora:"Really! Now I really want to see them tired. Hehehe. No worries, I'll call them now. See you tomorrow Aki-niisama. Good night."

Akihito: " Good Night Sora-chan"

Takaba hanged up, leaning back against the rooms wall. He took a few breaths.

_It will be alright. Asami had my camera for days, he would have done something by now if he wanted to. And...he said he wouldn't harm her._

He closed his eyes. Thankful that he bought her a phone yesterday when they went shopping. Thankful he had friends he could entrust her with.

_Now then._

* * *

Asami watched as the tea simmered. Grabbing two cups from the cupboard, he filled both and placed them opposite on the table. He heard footsteps behind him, his boy stood by the doorway, his phone in hand. He wore Asami's oversize shirt which hanged on him, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and sweat pants that he had tightened with the strap to hold it on place, the hem rolled up to his knees.

He looked tasty in a very different way than when he wore his tight jeans and top. It was... nice, having him in his clothing, in his home.

"Sit, I made tea. Let's talk until the food comes, I ordered sushi."

He didn't miss the glint in the boys eyes.

_So you like sushi do you._

"You ordered sushi? This late at night?"

"Its never late for me."

The boy stared at him with disbelief in his eyes. "Of course its not."

Asami waited, slowly the boy came closer, looking around the kitchen and dining area, he pulled the chair out, took a seat and held the cup of tea close with both hands. Letting the warmth calm him down before taking a sip. Asami relaxed, taking the seat opposite him.

"So? What did you come all this way to ask?"

* * *

Akihito looked up to see Asami's expression. It was open and relaxed. His eyes were concentrated on him, waiting patiently.

"Are you involved?"

"You are going to have to be a bit more specific. There are...many things I am involved in."

In a voice he could barely hear himself, the words came out reluctantly, he really didn't want to know.

"Human...trafficking..."

"What? I couldn't hear you. Speak up boy"

"ARE YOU INVOLVED IN HUMAN TRAFFICKING? Do you kidnap innocent children and sell them!?

Silence. He looked down, holding his cup tighter, afraid of the answer he knew was coming. A confession? A lie?

"Akihito, look at me."

Reluctantly, he looked up to a face that didn't change expressions, that was still open and honest. He felt like crying. Why did this man affect him so much.

"I'm not involved in it."

He felt the tears stream down his face, his emotions were all over the place.

"liar.."he whispered through the tears.

"There are many things I do, many...bad things. However, human trafficking is not one of them. I find it...disturbing and of low taste. Takayama..."

His eyes widened at the name, worry flashed passed his eyes as he thought about all the disturbing things the man had done to others, to Aozora.

"Takayama works for me, but his relation to human trafficking is unrelated to our business. He did it... secretly. I only found out recently myself. He had been using our business deals as a cover up and had some unrefined help."

"Unrefined help?"

"Yes, from foreign countries. It seems someone is playing the trafficking game behind many leaders back. But not to worry, it will be dealt with."

"I want him. He is my prey."

"... very well Akihito, if you want him, I can give him to you. After I set things straight first."

_Can I trust your words? Asami Ryuuichi?_

"Fine, and my camera films?"

He watched as Asami stood with a smirk, he noticed he changed, while he was passed out for sure. He was now wearing a silk sleepwear grey with a blue tint. It fit him like a joule on a crown. How a simple pajama could make him look so sexy, he would never know. Asami walked to into a room and returned with his five camera films. Setting them down on the table.

"You didn't develop them?" He was surprised, he thought for sure he looked through them, wasn't that how he knew about Takayama and Aozora.

"I had no interest in snooping boy."

"Then why did you take them? How did you know about Takayama and Aozora?"

"So...her name is Aozora, what an interesting name for a young girl, blue sky."

_Oops._

"I took them for a different purpose, but you were the one who forgot to take them after our...passionate night."

He felt his cheeks becoming shades of pink, he never did forget that night, but he also didn't want to remember it, especially not now.

"I learned about Takayama from another source, and from the photographs you sent to the press. As for the girl, I did see the photographs from your digital camera."

"I...see... WAIT. So you are the one who stopped my photographs!"

"Yes, that was me. I can't allow you to publicize one of our trades. it would compromise my routes."

"Still...just how much power do you have to stop it from going to press in the middle of the night, it was already at the printers when you must have stopped it. Is that even possible."

The reply he received was that of a smile that said it was properly much more that he already suspected.

"Now, if you're done with your questions, I believe its time to answer mine, Kitten."

* * *

"Are you her biological father?"

"No..."

"Who is the girl?"

"My daughter"

"Why did you adopt her as your own?"

"...How...Because I wanted to."

"Are you in a relationship?"

"...no..."

"Your family?"

"...I...I don't have any..."

"Your job?"

"Freelance Photographer."

"Your alias?"

"Tanaka Rei, I use it to protect myself when doing criminal photography, it makes me more money."

"Human Trafficking interest?"

"It's despicable, need I say more?"

"How many times have you thought about our night together?"

"..."

"That many huh."

"..." His pink cheeks were burning red.

"You want me don't you?"

"...I...I don't...know."

"Shall I let you find out."

He moved his hand across the table, touching the boys cheeks gently, slowly tracing this jaw line until he reached the lips. His fingers paused at his lips, waiting. He slid them in with the faintest opening, the boy gave him access, licking his fingers, once again remembering their night together. The suppressed sexual feelings held back tonight were slowly being released. all the tension leaving the boy's body.

"Wh...wat abt su..hi?"

"Later. I'm no longer hungry. For sushi that is"

Asami stood from the table, circling around it to get closer to the boy, his fingers never leaving the boys mouth. His eyes never wandering from the boys gaze that was slowly losing focus as he became more sensual with every passing second.

His other hand pulled his chin up as his fingers left his mouth. The boy gave a light whimper at the sudden stop and is pulled in for a deep kiss. Asami pulls the boy up from the chair, their kiss still locked into a passionate french kiss that had their tongue exploring the depth of the each other's mouth. He held him firmly in his arms as he carried him to the bedroom. No other words needed to explain the state they were in.

* * *

Akihito felt hot, his body was burning with a passion for the man who held him. For the first time in a very long time, he decided to let things go. Things he didn't want to think about in this moment. Things he didn't want to remember. The kiss broke, both men panting for air as their eyes screamed for more.

"Asami...please, don't let me think."

His mouth was ravaged again, deeper this time, leaving no room for thoughts. His hands combed through Asami's hair, messing it up. His body was gently placed on the bed, the weight of the man now on top of him _pushed_ him deeper into the mattress. He tugged at his shirt, trying to unbutton it unsuccessfully, the man took over, unbuttoning each one masterfully, tracing down his chest and arms as he took it off. He continued down to his jeans, unzipping them to pull them down.

Akihito could't wait, he tugged at the mans shirt, glad there were no buttons, pulling it over the man's head to show his six-pack sexy body. He felt his hard-don getting harder by the second. He traced over the man's abs, proceeded to lick his chest as he made his way to his pants. When hands stopped moving he looked up to find Asami staring back at him with an expression of amusement, arousal and intrigue towards his actions. It made him hotter, if that was even possible.

"Aren't you going to continue?" Asami's grin gave him mixed feelings.

He didn't know if he wanted to continue or to stop out of spite for the smug grin. His body gave him the answer he tried to reject. The way Asami looked at that moment, his hair disheveled, his chest bare with droplets of sweat, his pants slightly pulled down, just enough to show glimpses of what it promised. He was up on his knees, sill on top of him. His golden eyes burned with lust, lust he remembered far too well from their first night together.

_Damn, did he have to look so sexy. I want this so bad, I want him. Ever since that night._

He bent down and continued to take his pants and boxers off, letting them drop to the side of the bed as he sucked Asami's balls before taking in his large shaft.

He remembered the taste, the smell, the feel of it. it intoxicated him. He sucked and licked and twirled his tongue. Remembering how Asami had done it to him in the past. He looked up, wanting to see his expression. The lust in his eyes showed in his smirk and expression. He played with his balls and took in his shaft deeper, wanting him to feel more, to lust more. His own hard-don was becoming painful, and with a lick of the tip, Asami grabbed his head and pounded his shaft deeper as he came inside Akihito's mouth.

* * *

Watching his kitten become so assertive was more arousing than anything he had ever experienced. His control wavered as he got closer to his release. Pounding into his kitten's mouth as he came and watched him swallow all his cum. It made him restless with desire for the boy in front of him.

"I want you"

Asami pulled the boy up to straddle him as he tore off the boy's briefs. Freeing the constraint hard-don, he took it into his hand and let the boy whimper in pleasure at the touch. From the bottom to the top, he gave it long strides, kneading his fingers as he moved. His other hand found his back entrance, he stretched the small hole and inserted the first finger. Twirling it around in his anus until he was able to fit two. He thrust his fingers in and out, quickly bringing the boy to climax. His cum sprayed on top of their torsos as the boy got pulled in.

He continued to stretch his anus, adding a third finger, he did not want to hurt his kitten. When the whimpers returned, he kissed the boy, starting with a peck to gain entrance and invaded with his tongue. He took his fingers out and re-positioned the boy, in one sweep, he inserted his entire shaft into the boy, reaching his deepest parts. Without releasing their kiss, he pounded into him over and over again, deeper and deeper. They were lost in an unprecedented arousal, their kiss broke and the air filled with moans.

"A...Ahn...Asami...more."

"Ahh...Akihito...call me, tell me...you want me."

"Ahn...Ahn...I want...you. Asami! Asami...deeper Asami!"

* * *

Akihito collapsed onto Asami as he himself collapsed on the bed, all their energy drained. He felt refreshed and warm. He held Takaba in his arms as he relaxed into the king sized mattress. Soothing the boy with sweet light kisses. He began to feel Takaba tracing his forearm and chest, providing his own soothing. It comforted him, they cuddled closer and as exhaustion reached them, their warmth sent them into a deep sleep.

* * *

Asami woke up to an unfamiliar warmth, realizing it was his boy, he cuddled closer and watched his boy sleep. He didn't realize the soft smile he had as he watched the boy cuddle closer, wanting more of his warmth. Nor the softness of his expression as he looked upon the peaceful boy with a fond and honest expression. He traced the boys face starting from his ear to his eye, down his nose and over his mouth till he reached his chin and neck. He placed his hand over the boys heart and let the lullaby of his beating heart put him back to sleep.

* * *

Akihito woke up feeling refreshed, he was warm and well rested. He tried to get up but felt a weight holding him back. Then it all came back, he looked down to the arm that hugged him, to the leg that was on top of his own. He pulled his leg from underneath to free it and tried to wiggle himself out from underneath the arm. He turned to the side and froze in place. An innocent, peaceful expression had changed Asami's demeanor into that of a young child. One who wasn't the overlord of Japan's underworld or the top of Sion. No. It was of one freed of burden, responsibilities and stress. It was that of a simple man.

Akihito didn't know how to express the emotion swelling up inside. But in that moment he knew he would trust this man. And... He wanted to protect this side of him. For him to always be able to sleep with a peaceful expression.

His eyes wandered to the body hugging him, the sexy chest and large hard-don.

_Hard-don_ _? Why? Didn't he do it enough last night? ..._

And then it hit him hard. All the memories of the prior night came flooding back. He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

_There was no way that was me...Aghr! I wasn't even drunk... What have you done Aki!_

He gave one more glance towards the sleeping overlord before silently getting up to gather his clothes and leave. Upon standing from the bed, he noticed that he was butt naked and the cum from last night began to leak down his leg.

_Again!? Seriously Asami!_

As if his name was called, Asami grabbed Akihito's arm and pulled him back into bed, holding him close.

"Leaving so soon, my kitten? I didn't know you were a repeat sex and dash offender, hmm...I see."

Akihito stared at him in disbelief. He tried to loosen the hold on him to no avail.

"Let, go of me Asami!"

"Only if you promise not to dash"

"...I won't run."

"Good." Asami loosened his hold on him. "Then lets sleep a little more, keep me company kitten."

"...Fine...and I'm not a kitten!"

"Akihito"

"Hmm? Hmhmhmhm...

He was engulfed into a sudden kiss.

* * *

The kisses continued as Asami pleasured the boy, licking and biting his nipples. Giving him additional kiss marks that would surely stay until their next meeting. He straddled him and pounded him again and again into the still loose anus of his kitten. The cum from last night provided as a good lubricant, facilitating the morning sex.

When satisfied, he carried the boy to the shower. Leaving the boy to take a quick shower, he prepared the bath.

"Join me in the bath, its nice and warm."

"I...really don't want to."

"We won't have sex, we will just talk."

"There...is no 'just talk' with you."

"That's because I have such an appetizing dish in front of me."

"I am not a...ahhh" Asami pulled him into the bath, making space for him in front of himself.

"Isn't this nice?" He cuddled with the pouting boy, tracing the back of his neck and upper back."

"Ah! stop it, Asami."

"You have so many sensitive spots, its amusing."

They sat in the bath, doing nothing more than Asami holding him from behind and Takaba leaning back in the hold. Both relaxed and enjoyed the moment. After a long while, they washed each other's back and took a quick shower to wash everything away.

Asami gave Akihito his now washed and dried clothes he came here with. Letting him take a seat in the living room as he blow dried his boy's hair. It was these sweet moments that made them both forget everything else for the time being. That was how it felt like, when they were together.

"All set, you're good to go."

"Th..thanks, you didn't need to blow dry my hair. It dries naturally."

"I didn't want you getting sick, especially since you were standing in the rain for so long last night."

"That wa.." GROWWWL

Asami chuckled as Akihito's stomach growled.

"Let's eat!"

Asami brought Takaba into the kitchen, giving him access to do as he liked.

* * *

Akihito was amazed at how large and nice the kitchen was. Not having been in a proper state to notice it last night. He opened the cupboards and stocked fridge, amazed at how organized and stocked everything was. It was like his dream kitchen.

"Shall we have omelettes?"

"Ho. sounds good with me, I'll make us some coffee."

He took out the ingredients from the fridge and proceeded to chop the ingredients while watching Asami prepare the coffee from the corner of his eyes.

_Why does watching him do mundane things like making coffee make him look so damn sexy?_

This peaceful moment working together int he kitchen was strange for them both. It felt... Natural. Something neither had felt for a very very long time.

"Looks good, what's in it?"

"I added mushrooms, peppers and carrots inside."

"hmm...I'm not a fan of pepper."

Takaba stared at him in disbelief, he watched as Asami poked at the pepper with his chopsticks before taking a bite, his reluctant and doubtful expression reminded him of a child. He held in his chuckle at the cuteness.

"This is pretty good!"

"Hahhaha" His laughter broke free from containment. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so... freely. "A..Asami, you're...so cute. Attacking the peppers before eating it... hahaha"

"beautiful"

"What?" He wiped away the tear that came from his laughter and looked back towards Asami.

"Your laughter. Its beautiful."

As if time had stopped for the hundredth time since last night, his cheeks burned a crimson red, shy was an understatement for how Asami made him feel.

"Wha...wha...what are you saying! Just eat your food." He looked down at his food as he gobbled up the food. Unable to look up at the man staring at him. He could feel the burning of his face reaching his ears

_Who calls a man beautiful!?_

Unaware of the tranquil smile that accompanied the stare, Takaba finished his food in a shy silence as Asami soon followed suit. They drank their coffee while overlooking Tokyo from the terrace. Everything amazed him, the stunning view looked especially splendid when accompanied with coffee and company.

"I'm leaving now." He didn't know what expression to show. He needed time to think about things. And about Asami."

"Itterasshai".

"...ittekimasu".

* * *

Asami waited as the elevator door closed before calling Kirishima to bring the car around. He had business to finish, and now that his boy was involved, he would be sure to finish it flawlessly.

_Takaba Akihito...What are you?_

He too needed time to think about things. But it would need to wait.

He entered the car waiting outside his building, his most trusted subordinates waiting inside.

"Suoh, Kirishima, let's finish this. Bring the team together, we're finalizing the plan."

"Hai, Asami-Sama."

"Hai, Asami-Sama."

Asami rested his head on the headrest and looked outside his window as they headed to Sion, basking in the glow of the last few hours. They turned to the main street and he grinned as he saw his boy running down the street. He was glowing in the sunshine, his eyes looking forward and filled with a fierce flame. His body looked light and strong as he swept passed the crowd. And most of all, the grin he carried was filled with excitement for the events to come.

_My strong wild kitten, you always bounce right back up._


	13. Serene Morning

"Chief, I need your help."

"Looks like you've made your mind up Aki."

"I'm going to take Takayama down."

"How? His backer is too strong."

"No. He will be abandoned, and when he does, we need to be there. I'm going to throw him in prison for a very long time."

"Whats the plan?"

"I'm going to infiltrate his place and gather proof before their big trade tomorrow. I need you on standby."

"Understood."

"And chief, when you take him in, make me in charge of him. I want to personally give him his ticket to hell."

"I know."

* * *

Takaba got home half past ten in the morning, he entered the quiet house and found his way to his room.

"What happened here?"

"Aki-niisama..."

He turned around to find Aozora peeking from the half closed door.

"Aozora...what is this?"

"Last night Takato-niisan and Kou-nii were playing a board game. When I woke up this morning... They were like this."

Aki was speechless. Lying on his bed were his two best friends past out half naked with marker marks all over them.

"Which game were they playing?"

"Catan."

"With two players?"

"They said they would make-up extra rules."

"Rules eh. More like punishments. Did you have breakfast yet Aozora?"

"No. Not yet."

"Then lets go. I'll make you omelettes."

"Omelettes!? Really! Can I help you?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Did you find the girl?"

"Yes Takayama-sama, the tracker was accurate. We watched the place all night, she is currently staying with two unknown young men."

"and the rat?"

"He wasn't there."

"So she got abandoned did she. Hahaha. And now she's surviving by selling her body. That slut."

"Its time to get her back, she needs to serve old men, not young ones. That's her only worth."

"Should we bring her in?"

"No. We wouldn't want to give her time to run away. Bring her tomorrow afternoon, just before the meeting. We will get rid of her right away. By tomorrow night, she will be on the ship towards Thailand. No one will be able to find her then. Tell the men to search for the rat. No need to keep watching her place if he's not there. Track her down tomorrow before grabbing her."

"Understood."

* * *

"Agrh..."

"Good Morning sleepy heads"

"Aki, what happened... My head is killing me."

"Kou, your memory is as bad as ever, we drank after our game last night... Hahahaha. Kou, what's up with your body and face, you have marker all over it."

"Takato...I don't want to hear that from you. Look in a mirror. I believe I won last night."

Takato got up and ran to the bathroom mirror.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! What happened, I'm all black! Wait! Why did you only draw food on me?"

"I was hungry... Which reminds me Aki, food?"

"Unbelievable. Breakfast is almost ready, go take a shower and be presentable. I'm embarrassed just looking at you two."

They all sat around the table, devouring the food in front of them as Akihito sipped some green tea.

"Takato, Kou, I will be on a job for the next two days, can I leave Aozora to you guys?"

"Of course, you can count on us."

"Aki-niisama, will you not be coming home tonight?"

"No I won't be able to. I need to meet up with my boss to go over some work. I will be pulling an all-nighter."

"Don't worry Aozora, me and Kou will keep you company. We can play games and go out into the city. Should we go shopping?"

"Takato-niisan, I want to visit the market."

"Sounds like a plan."

"But Akihito, why omelettes?"

"What do you mean Kou?"

"You only make omelettes when you're in a really good mood. What happened last night that you're making omelettes for breakfast. And...why are you only having tea?"

Everyone looked at Akihito, his cheeks slowly becoming crimson pink.

"N..nothing happened last night!"

"Aki-niisama? Are you sick? You're all red."

"Hahahaha, Aki, looks like something really did happen, why don't you elaborate."

"Shut it Takato! I made omelettes for Aozora. If you guys don't want it, then don't eat it! I already had breakfast while you guys were in bed together. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Hey! We were not in bed together!"

"Hey! We were not in bed together!"

Aki stood up and went to the bathroom without looking back. Leaving the chatter and laughter behind. He was sure his face was a much deeper red than before and a shower would relax him.

_Damn Omelettes. Damn Asami. Get out of my head already!_

* * *

"I'll get off here, thanks."

Akihito got off the taxi on a small side street a few minutes walk from Takayama's estate. Having learned that he spent most of his time here in the last few months, he could almost taste the scoop. Must be the criminal photographer in his blood. Tonight, he wore all black, black running shoes, tight black pants, a black hoodie, a black cap and a black mask in case of cameras. He had a small black camera bag hung across his back with his best camera inside, waiting to be taken out. He took every precaution he could think of, he turned off his phone and tucked it deep into his camera bag so it wouldn't attract unwanted attention. He crouched on the outer side of the estate, checking his surroundings. Using a small mirror, he looked on the other side of the wall. He saw one man guarding the main entrance and another playing with the guard dog. Luck was on his side. There was no moon tonight, only a windy night that would cover any noise he made.

He walked along the exterior wall till he reached the side of the estate. Checking his grip on the wall, he took a few steps back before he ran and jumped on the wall, holding his grip on the wall to sling him over. He crouched low in the bushes to make sure he didn't get caught. After a few minutes, he made his way over to the side window, looking inside to see two men talking at the other end of the room. He took a quick picture of the two men before heading to another window below a balcony. He climbed the side of the balcony and found an open window.

The room was dark, he couldn't risk opening the light so he moved slowly and silently on the perimeter of the room till he found the door. He listened through the door before opening it slightly and looking outside the door. The hallway was quiet and dark. Taking this chance, he slipped past the door into the corridor. As he walks, keeping in the dark, he takes note of the many rooms as he passes them to get to where he needed. He had acquired floor plans of the estate before coming, assuring he memorized the plan and layout perfectly.

Akihito turned left at the end of the corridor, entering a small room on the left that he knew led to the attic. People like Takayama never have a use for the attic, since they don't need the space in such an estate and they have no extra luggage that they need to store. So he knew it was the perfect place to keep low.

He set himself up next to the small attic window, his camera in position to take pictures of anyone entering the estate. A night before a large trade, many meetings takes place to assure it goes smoothly and there was no better place to have meetings then one own's estate far from public view. Akihito would be sure to capture each and every one of them.

* * *

Takato and Kou brought Aozora to the evening market.

"There's two markets!?"

"There are many markets Aozora."

Kou was walking with Aozora through the market hand in hand. Letting Takato carry all the shopping bags.

"This is the evening market, usually a good place to hang out or buy things on discount. There are also many shops open late. Tomorrow, we will take you to the morning market where you can get fresh ingredients at a good price."

"Then, then, is there an afternoon market?"

"There is! We can also go check it out after the morning one tomorrow. There are many cafes, restaurants, little interesting shops and game places."

"W...WOW! Markets sound amazing."

"Hahaha, they sure are, Takato, let's eat at the family restaurant up ahead, we should be heading back soon."

"G...goood...plan. So...Tired."

Kou and Aozora began to laugh at Takato's expressions as they lent him a hand. They ate their dinner at the family restaurant, enjoying the food and Aozora's expressions of awe as she ate. They ended the night at home with a Rapunzel movie for Aozora, hot chocolate, popcorn and a good old game of scrabble for the guys. As the movie ended, Aozora watched them finish up their game.

"Takato-niisan, Kou-nii, why did Aki-niisama take me in?"

They looked at her, she was curled up on the couch as she watched their game. They both stood up and took a seat adjacent to her.

"Aozora, do you like Akihito?"

"I do."

"Do you want to stay with him?"

"I do."

"Do you worry about him?"

"I do."

"Then. isn't that reason enough? Akihito also feels that way about you. He likes you, wants to stay with you and worries a lot about you. So he took you in so that you guys could live as a family."

"Aki lost his family a long time ago. So he was lonely. But now, he has you Aozora."

Her tears were overflowing. She wasn't sure if her being here, staying here was okay, she didn't know how long it would last. But Aki had created a place for her here. A home, a family. She wanted to stay by his side, and to hear that she could. She let go of her final restraints and made up her mind.

"I...I will stay. Even if one day I get pushed out. I will stay. Because...because...Aki-niisama is mine!"

"Wow."

"That's right Aozora, Akihito is yours, just like you are his.

* * *

"Asami-sama, the conference call has been connected, , Mr. Moriyama and Feilong are waiting."

"Good. Lets go."

Feilong:"Asami! Don't make us wait so long. You are two minutes late!."

Asami:"Let's start. Takayama's deal is going to take place tomorrow evening at 8pm. Our inside men have secured the location."

Feilong:"A...are you ignoring me!?"

Asami:"We will wait in ambush for the exchange to take place. When the exchange is completed and their guards are down, that is when we will strike. Me and will be in charge of making Takayama talk."

Feilong:"Humfh."

Kim: "Takayama believes I will be on the morning flight. For some unknown reason they don't want me here when the deal takes place. So I will be sure to find out what that reason is."

Feilong:"...As for the Wang group, I have my men at each of his locations, ready to strike at any moment. While the deal takes place in Japan, we will infiltrate and secure his positions. I did hear many unsettling rumors from my men on the inside. Rumors I hope are only rumors. We will find out tomorrow.

Moriyama:"Unfortunately, my own investigations have come up short. Other than the falsified reports... there is nothing else. Who ever is behind this. They know exactly what they are doing. I will leave it to you guys to get more information. I will keep digging, there has to be a crack somewhere.

Asami:"Sounds like a plan. Meeting adjourned."

"Do you think it will work out?"

"Are you a worry wart Mr. Kim?"

"I just have...a bad feeling."

"It does feel like something is missing. But we can at least get closer to the truth."Akihito woke up feeling sluggish, sleeping in the attic last night wasn't the most comfortable. He had managed to make himself a makeshift bed out of abandoned cloth laying around. He added garbage bags on top of the cloth to avoid sleeping directly on the smelly cloth. It took some time but he finally managed to fall asleep last night around 4am, when the estate was quiet and no other visitors came by. He was content with the pictures he took and the information he got from his stakeout.

_A little longer. Just a little more._

It was now 7am, he needed to leave before everyone woke up. Even he wasn't sure if he could escape from them a second time. He gathered his things and headed down the attic. Crouching down as he peeked through the door leading to the corridor. Clear, he stayed close to the walls as he walked down the corridor back towards the terrace he entered from. As he passed the many rooms lining the walls, he noticed one that was slightly open. As he got closer, he could hear a voice talking. He approached the room, making sure to stay as quiet as possible.

"Hai, Wang-sama. Everything is in order. I've given my men directions for tonight's meeting, I have also spent all of last night meeting with our clients and backers here in Japan. Our time is now. After Mr. Kim leaves on the morning flight, Mr. X's plan will go in motion."

_Wang.. Kim...sounds familiar. But who are they? Mr. Kim? and Mr.X? Are they English men?_

"Yes, I understand. Asami won't find out. He has implicit trust in me now that I have entered his inner circle."

_Asami! ... Implicit trust. Righhhhht. What a fool to think the overlord of Japan wouldn't know what a scum like you are doing behind his back. Ha!_

"No... I didn't find him yet. But please assu-"

"Hai. I'm sorry. I have failed you. I will make sure Mr.X doesn't find out about this blunder."

"Yes, of course Wang-sama. The Thailand group will be escorting them on a ship tonight. I will await the shipment that you bring before having another meeting, as was discussed."

_Them? So, there will be more than one child this time. those bastards!_

"Will you be going to Europe to meet with Mr.X?"

_Europe. So...they're not Englishmen. Good._

"Please rest assured. I will not let you down."

Takaba had heard enough, seeing as the conversation was nearing the end, he decided now was a good time to leave. He made his way to the terrace and climbed back down. Taking one last look around, he hid behind the bushes and made his way around the perimeter till he found a good spot to jump over the wall. He ran to the closest street and hailed a taxi.

"Please head to Yoyogi Park in Shibuya."

* * *

"Sora-chan~ wake up, its time for the morning market!"

"Hmm...mo...rning..mar. THE MORNING MARKET!" Aozora woke up bright and suddenly, shaking her hands around in excitement. She jumped out of bed and dashed for the bathroom to prepare for their outing.

"Takato!, Aozora! Were going to have breakfast out, so get ready now!"

"OK!"

"Got it."

They headed out the door.

Kou and Takato were astonished, never did they see a child so chirpy and excited when visiting the morning market. Everything, and I mean everything amazed her. The fresh fish being brought out, the smell, even the containers that held the food. She would run from one stall to the next asking the owners what they were selling, how they obtained it and if they enjoyed what they did. In a matter of minutes, they would get caught up in her pace and fall into a conversation with her, answering all her questions as if they were best friends. She fit right in.

"She is very...adaptable."

"Ya, have you ever seen a child, or anyone for that matter so...bright kou?"

"Somehow, she reminds me of Aki."

"I was thinking the same thing. If i didn't know any better, I would say there were a real daughter and father."

"I guess it was meant to be. Ah!"

"Aozora wait! You're going to far! Don't touch the octopus!" Takato ran up to Aozora, grabbing her hand.

"Takato wait. Hahaha, yup, trouble wise too, she is definitely like Aki."

They walked through the rest of the morning market hand in hand, buying a few ingredients for dinner before walking into a small restaurant advertising freshly caught ingredients for breakfast.

"I'm so full."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Unn, it was really good! there were so many veggies and they tasted so fresh, I think."

"Hahahaha, why would you even ask Kou, she ate it so excitedly, her eyes were huge with wonder at every bite. Ah. She resembles him in eating too."

"Hahaha, true that. Then let's head to the afternoon market, we can go to the arcade and walk around while digesting."

"Call"

"Call"

They took the long way to the afternoon market, passing by a park filled with cherry blossoms. Aozora stopped in her tracks as she stared up at them, mesmerized by their beauty. Kou and Takato watched her from behind, mesmerized by her.

"I swear, I love going places with her, she has an entirely different outlook on life that brightens it up for everyone around her."

"She is different. But Takato, I wonder what kind of life she lived. What kind of life hid all of life's beauty away from her."

"Ya. And where did Aki find her?"

"i guess its not important."

"no, no its not. what's important is that she is here now, with us. And we can show her all that beauty."

"It's never too late I guess."

"Aozora! do you know that these are called?"

"Cherry blossoms, sakuras! I saw them in anime and movies, Aki-niisama told me about them. But."

"But?"

"But, seeing them in person...its different, its soooo beautiful. Its amazing Kou-nii, Takato-niisan!"

"Ya, it is. Let's have a picnic under the Sakuras with Aki next time, would you like that."

"Yes! very much! Hehe, I can't wait."

They passed by the sakura trees, Aozora looking back once more with a gentle smile that showed her happiness. She couldn't believe that it was possible. To be happy.

The arcade was fun to say the least. Aozora played a few things, but found that there were many she was too young for. That didn't stop her from being amazed by everything not from having fun. She really enjoyed watching Takato and Kou play against each other. So much that they would find her holding her stomach laughing many times, making them laugh in turn. The afternoon market was a collection of food stalls, restaurants, shops, arcades, cafes and other amenities in one location. They walked around the market, going into random shops and buying snacks form different food stalls that time flew by.

"Aozora, where should we go next?"

"Hmm... I heard people were saying something about a cafe. Whats a cafe."

"Ohh! Good Idea, a cafe is a place one can relax, drink something and rest in a comfortable setting."

"Tak, I like that Idea, I'm dead."

"Ya, me too, let's go then, Aozora hold my hand, we need to cross the street."

Aozora took his hand, looking up at Kou, knowing and happy she could trust these two men who were like family.

They waited for the signal to turn green and began to walk across the intersection. A screeching sound made Kou stop and look to the left, a car was speeding towards them, he pulled Aozora back. The car suddenly stopped right in front of them, he was about to get out of the way, thinking someone would sprint out at them when the door opened.

It happened so fast. two large men got out of the car, they walked up to them as if to pass them when they suddenly grabbed Aozora up, tearing Kou's hand from hers by force. Kou couldn't register what was happening, but when his hand got teared away, he reached out to grab Aozora, but they were already getting into the car. Takato lounged at them, trying to push them aside to reach her, one of the men pushed him back and he fell to the ground. They were simply overpowered.

In a matter of seconds, they captured Aozora and drove away, leaving both young men stunned in disbelief at what had just happened.

Kou regained himself first. He took out his phone and dialed Akihito's number.

-You have reached the inbox of Takato Akihito, please leave a message after the beep.-

"Damn!"

-You have reached the inbox of Takato Akihito, please leave a message after the beep.-

"Again! Aki!"

-Aki! Where are you! Aozora just got kidnapped in the middle of the street! I-I-I don't know what happened but call us back fast, we need to get her back Ak- BEEB

"What. What do we do Takato?"

"I, I don't know. Aozora. We failed her."

"Are you ok, can you stand?"

"Ya, owww oww oww, maybe not."

"Let's get you checked out, Aki will know what to do."

* * *

"Chief!"

"Shhh! Not so loud, are you trying to blow your cover."

"Hahaha, you never change."

"Right back at ya. So. What did you find out."

Akihito smirked, he knew what he found would blow his chief away.

"Oh, nothing much, just a few new clues and relations."

"Right, Aki smirking like that and telling me he didn't find much is one lie I won't buy."

"Hahaha Thats my chief."

"I got pictures of many different powerful figures and other unknown faces. they are either another backer or a potential client. I need you to find out everything you can about each of them. I'll leave it to you to decide which is which. I also overheard some important clues. Mr. Wang, Mr. Kim and a Mr. X. It looks like he was working with Mr. Wang and Mr. X was the boss. They seemed afraid or worried about this Mr. Kim, I believe they are European."

"This is good work Aki. Looks like you were made to be a cop after all."

"Ya. its not too bad. It also works well with being a criminal photographer."

"It also looks like there will be more than one child being exchanged at tonight's meeting. They will be shipped to Thailand later in the night. Can you secure all the ports, we can't let them escape."

"Consider it done, I will have my men on standby."

"When are you heading to the location?"

"Well its four now, so I should be heading there soon, my phone will be off, so I will count on you being in standby nearby, I will call you when the time comes. Oh."

"Got it... What's wrong."

"I forgot my phone is still closed, Aozora and them were supposed to head out today, I should give them a call before going there."

He dug deep into his bag and grabbed his phone, turning it on.

"So, how is the little girl?"

"She...is amazing. She loves learning new things, helping me cook and clean, she loves going out. Everything. and I mean everything amazes her, even the compilation of dust on a desk. And food, her expressions with food is unmatched."

"Hahaha, she sounds great, maybe a little like you."

"I would be happy if that was the case."

BEEP

"Oh, Kou called and left a message."

-Aki! Where are you! Aozora just got kidnapped in the middle of the street! I-I-I don't know what happened but call us back fast, we need to get her back Ak- BEEB

Akihito froze, he couldn't move.

"Aki? what's wrong, did something happen?"

"..."

"AKI!"

He breathed out, not having realized he had been holding in his breath.

"kidnapped."

"What, speak up!"

"Aozora, AOZORA GOT KIDNAPPED!"

"Aki..."

"What... What do I do, what should I do Chief. I, I let her go out, knowing it was dangerous, its my fault."

"Aki calm down. You can get her back."

"Get her back. Ya, she will definitely be at the meeting tonight, I just need to get her back...but how, I can't do it alone. There will be more men tonight, its not possible. Unless."

"Do you want us to infiltrate the place before the exchange, we can get the kids out."

"No, that won't work. But I have a plan. Chief, continue on with the plan we discussed, stay on standby, if i need you to come in, I'll call you."

"Alright, got it. I'll see you tonight then. Take care of yourself Aki."

"Ya. Thanks Chief.

Akihito called Kou and Takato to tell them not to worry, that he will get her back at any cost. Then he called the only one he knew who could help him save her.


	14. Lovely Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone at AO3, I am so excited to be a part of this community. Thank you everyone for the comments, Kudos and for simply reading and enjoying my story.
> 
> This is the last chapter I had written on Fanfic.net to date, and the longest. So the next chapters will take some time before they are uploaded. Not too long hopefully ;) 
> 
> Warning: There is a torture scene in this chapter, so heads up. 
> 
> I realised I really like writing, and being able to write my own fanfic on my favorite yaoi series is amazing. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!!

"Asami-sama, we got a new report from our inside man."

 

"Good. report."

"Last night, Takayama had meetings with clients and backers at hid estate. Our man was positioned as a guard at the back entrance so couldn't find out who they were. However it seems likely that it included some of our own influential backers that could mean a betrayal. "

"I don't like the sound of that. Order an investigation on who they were."

"Hai. He also found out that there will be many children sold tonight. Looks like Takayama is going all out. The last report stated that they had orders to kidnap a girl not too long ago. Believed to be part of the children to be sold. Here is the picture of the girl.

"This is."

"Hai, its Takaba Akihito's adopted daughter."

"Why...Ah, so it is like that after all."

"It seems like she was to be sold at the last meeting, however Takaba interrupted and took the girl. He then changed her hair style and adopted her. That is the most probable scenario. His reasons for adopting her are still unclear."

"How did she get kidnapped, what of Akihito?"

"He was away on a job, she wad entrusted to hid two friends who were unable to protect her."

"And of our bodyguards we put on the boy?"

"They were following him but lost him early last night. They returned this morning."

"I should have put one on the girl. So they know he was with her, did they already get him too."

"No, it seems like that is not the case."

"Its not?"

"They were ordered to find the girl and watch her. However that night was the night you guys were together. They came to the conclusion she was abandoned by him and sold to the two men who were with her that night. Unaware that they were his friends."

"Ha! What a fool Takayama is. And to think he has been working for me in the last few years. Looks like we need to go through his work later and see what else he screwed up."

"I will make note of it."

Asami looks back at the photo, the girl was tied up in the car. He had mixed feelings about her.

_Akihito...why didn't you tell me everything. Why didn't you tell me you took her from Takayama. That she was also in danger. I could have protected her for you. But you wanted to protect her to the point of lying to me... What made you so connected to this girl you picked up from the streets?_

Looking at the photo, he felt restless and angry at the mistrust his kitten had of him. But he could also see it. He felt something within the girl, a strength that reminded him of his boy. The flame in her eyes that screamed defiance at her captors and burned with the same flame as his favorite hazel eyes.

"I want to know how they found her so suddenly. And Kirishima, find him."

"Right Away."

Ring - Ring - Ring

"Ah. Kirishima, never mind. I found him."

Asami: "Hello kitten."

Takaba: "...I... I need your help...Asami."

All the anger in him suddenly evaporated. He had come to him. And that was enough.

Asami:"How can I help?"

Takaba:"Aozora. My daughter got kidnapped...by Takayama."

Asami:"Why do you think it was Takayama. He wouldn't sell random children when he already has some."

_Tell me Akihito. I want to hear it from you._

Takaba:"Because..."

Asami:"Akihito."

Takaba:"Because I took her away from him! When I interrupted their last trade, I saw her and couldn't help wanting to protect her."

Asami:"Why?"

Takaba:"I don't know. But when I saw her through my viewfinder. I felt like it was fate. Her eyes were alive, they were burning with passion. I couldn't just let her get sold away to her death.

Asami:"Then why didn't you bring her to an orphanage or to the police."

Takaba:"...I was going to. The next morning. But."

Asami:"But?"

Takaba:"I found something within her that resonated within me. When I saw her smile, there was no other choice in my mind. I wanted to be with her, to teach her, to protect her and watch her grow. Making her my daughter seemed like the most sensible thing at the time. "

Asami:"..."

Takaba:"Asami. Please. Help me bring her home."

Asami:"Alright. I'll help you. But remember Akihito. I don't share.

Takaba:"Asa-"

Asami:"Relax. That doesn't mean I'll harm the girl or make you leave her. We will see about that later. For now. I need you to listen to me. First, the fact that you called me instead of rushing in to save her means your calm enough to think. Must be from being a criminal photographer, makes you always have a clear head in bad situations. But I need you to understand. No matter what happens, you cannot act on your own. You cannot rush at them. Trust me and follow my lead. Do you understand Akihito?"

Takaba:"I understand."

Asami:"Good, then here is the plan. I am working with a partner to take Takayama down at tonight's trade. In order for this to work, they need to complete the transaction before we act. That means the children will be sold. We will then enter and take charge of the situation. I will be sure to get the children back safely and take care of Takayama. As promised I will then leave it to you to send him to the police and get your photos in. He can rot in prison afterwards, I don't care and i won't interfere. Not with his sentence and not with the photos to the press."

Takaba:"What do I do? I can't just stand by and do nothing."

Asami:"Of course not, my wild kitten. I need you to do what you do best. Take photographs. You will stay hidden during the meeting, I need you to take photos as proof of their transaction and to report the situation to us. We have a man on the inside. However it is hard to know exactly where he will be positioned and how much freedom he will be given. And Akihito, remember no matter what happens, you are not to interfere with the trade. She is their merchandise, they won't harm her."

Takaba:"I get it. If this will bring the kids to safety and Aozora back, then I'll follow your directions. I won't budge."

Asami:"Good. Don't forget, they are still looking for you too. Keep a low profile and don't be reckless."

Takaba:"I won't, i'll go prep. I need to find the optimal location for the stakeout.

Asami:"Fufufu, You finally sound like a professional criminal photographer, sexy."

Takaba:"and you sound like a worried parent, not so sexy... But. ...Thanks Asami."

Asami:"...Thank me later, Akihito, I...no, never mind, i'll tell you later"

_I want to see you, my wild kitten._

Takaba:"Hmm? Don't just stop midway. Anyway, I will see you later. Bye Asami."

Asami stares at the phone that got cut off, he couldn't understand what he was feeling, simply listening to the boy's voice made him feel...strangely elevated. It was an alienated state. The only thing he knew is that he wanted to see him. Knowing it would be sooner rather than later, made him want to hurry and have the night end quicker. He called in his secretary, one more order to be made before the final act.

"Kirishima, make the final arrangements. the final act is about to begin."

"Hai. Asami-sama,, with pleasure.

* * *

Akihito got to the warehouse a few hours before the meeting was to take place, when he arrived he became aware of the few men scouting the area. He ducked passed them and entered through the side garage door that was slightly open. He reached the top level , finding himself a nice position in a corner of a dusty room.

_This will do. The view provides me with the perfect angle, I can keep low and still hear everything from the tall height of the warehouse. The room is hard to get to, no one will be coming this way. Two more hours. Aozora. soon, I will save you soon. Please, hold off until then._

* * *

Two groups were meeting in a warehouse located at the edge of an old ship port. Their respective men were mostly stationed outside with only the most trusted of them inside.

"Welcome to japan"

"Mr. Takayama, it has been a while. It is good to do business with you again. My clients are waiting eagerly to get their hands on the merchandise.

"I'm sure they are, the quality is a cut above the rest, as always."

"no doubt, where are the children?" The philippine man spoke in a low deep voice. He was a man of large build, like most of his men with him. He was often called the middlemen, one who bought the children and trafficked them abroad to be sold to patrons. The money gained from this was in an unknown range that was never disclosed to business clients or partners.

"Bring them out. Feel free to check the merchandises."

Eight young children were brought out of a van, Aozora was not among them. They stood beside Takayama like porcelain dolls.

"Delightful. You kept them clean and ready. Their eyes look dull and obedient, just as I like them. Where is the special case?"

"Bring her."

Aozora was brought out of Takayama's car, she wore a simple light blue dress, her hands tied behind her back. Her short hair was combed back, clearly showing her eyes burning with defiance.

"Let go of me!"

"She is a feisty one isn't she."

"Yes, a premium merchandise. shut her up."

They tied a cloth over her mouth, stopping her from talking anymore.

"I have a client who has doubled her cost from my last client. That is why I came down, I was told to bring her directly to him myself. He will greatly enjoy bringing those defiant eyes under submission. He is known for his passion towards struggling girls who change for him. Not that I will ever understand such taste. I much prefer the obedient ones."

"As do I, the ones who have their will intact are trouble and difficult to manage. Let us know if you have any other requirements, it will be in our service to collect them."

"I will let you know. Here are the products for the trade. Of course, a great sum will additionally be deposited into your account within minutes of our transaction."

"Looks good. Send them the children. You will need someone to hold onto this feisty one. She will run."

"Hold her down, a little sedative never hurt."

Akihito dug his nails deep into his arm, the way they treated her, talked about her. He wanted to gouge their eyes out and take her far far away from here.

_Not yet Aki, not yet. Wait for the signal. Wait._

The philippine man opened the case he took from his men and took out the syringe.

"Don't worry little one, this will only make you drowsy, we wouldn't want you harming yourself before you meet your master, now would we."

He grabbed Aozora's arm, embedding the syringe into it, letting the sedative enter her body. Within minutes, her body collapsed against the man holding her.

"This completes our transaction. We look forward to our future ones. As well as the moment the Wang group takes over Asami's reign. Hahaha"

"The money has been received. Collect the drugs and guns. Were moving out."

"Hai, Takayama-sama."

"So. This is where the real party's at."

A voice came from the back of the warehouse, making everyone on guard.

"Takayama, I'm disappointed, why didn't you invite me to such a fun...party...I believe I told you. NOT. TO. DISAPPOINT. ME. I guess you didn't get the memo."

The temperature in the warehouse dropped several degrees. Everyone stood frozen as Asami walked to the center, standing in between the philippine man and Takayama.

"A...Asami..-sama. Wh...y?"

"Why am I here? You should tell me. I don't remember allowing you to make side business."

Takayama's men acted first, their guns up and pointing to Asami.

"Looks like your reign will end sooner rather than later, A-sa-mi-sa-ma" Takayama was afraid, very afraid of the man named Asami Ryuuiichi, Ever since the first day he met him. The 10 year old younger man was not normal, nothing about him or how he conducted his work was normal. But that same Asami walked into a tiger's den all by himself. It was now or never.

"You really are a fool, aren't you Takayama."

"What!?"

Everything happened within a minute. Half of Takayama's men redirected their guns to Takayama. The philippine men pointed their guns at the remained of Takayama's men and walked forward to protect Asami.

"Now, now Takayama. I can't have you harm my client. How else am I going to get payed." The philippine man came forward, his gun raised. He stood in front of Takayama, blocking his view to Asami who wore a smirk of triumph.

"C-client?! Who?"

"Why Asami-sama, he is the my client this time."

"Thank you, my men will take charge of this situation, it seems I still need to tighten the leash on my men."

"You can leave my merchandise here, my secretary will provide you with the payment in the limo waiting outside. You can also ride it to the airport, on me." As he spoke the words, Asami's men came flooding in, taking their position and took away the last of Takayama's resistant men.

"I will take you up on that offer Asami-sama. Good doing business with you. Men! let's head out."

Once everyone left, there were only a few left in the warehouse. The children were brought to waiting vehicles outside and were to be transported to a private hospital for check ups. Takayama's men were brought to another warehouse where they were to be tortured before sent to their deaths for betrayal. In the warehouse, it left only Takayama, a few of Asami's trusted men and Asami himself.

* * *

Takaba received the message he had been waiting for. Through his view finder he watched as Asami entered the tiger's den, a dreadful feeling grew in the pit of his stomach that quickly changed to awe as he watched his man take over the situation. Then he realized, it was Takayama who had been playing alone in the tiger's den. After a couple of minutes, there was only a few men, Asami and Takayama left. He took a few last pictures before packing up and heading out to a limo waiting outside.

Asami: She is sleeping in the limo outside.

It was a simple message that meant more than anything to him at that moment. Aozora was safe. He approached the limo, the door opened to reveal a woman in her early years, she was beautiful. She wore a purple dress shirt with black trousers that elevated her green eyes.

"Takaba-sama I presume?"

"Huh? Ah Yes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I have heard much about you from Kirishima-sama."

"Kirishima?"

"Ah, my apologies, he is Asami-sama's secretary. My name is Mai, I work directly under Kirishima-sama and have been instructed to look after your daughter. she is currently sleeping inside. I have also been instructed to take both of you home, when would you like to head out.?

"...not yet. But I would like to see her first."

"Of course."

Takaba entered the limo, he found Aozora placed in a comfortable position as she slept peacefully. He crouched next to her, hearing her breathing. he placed his hand on her chest and gently patted her, calming her breathing. He moved a few strands from her face and checked for any bruising or scratches. Satisfied ah her clean smooth face, he relaxed, letting go of all the stress in his body as he placed his head next to her. He fell into a light nap.

Mai:"Hai Kirishima-sama, Takaba-sama is inside the limo with the girl, I will watch over them until you are finished."

Kirishima:"Well done Mai, I will let you know when we finish, we will be handing off Takayama to the boy and police afterwards, so let him know when the time comes."

Mai: "Understood."

* * *

A police car stopped in front of an abandoned building, minutes from the trade location. They waited on standby for Takaba's message. He had sent them the promised photo's showing undoubted proof of Takayama's human trafficking business. Another group headed to the airport location they received to take in the philippine middle man, they had been instructed to take him in for having drugs on the plane. Something they learned he mastered over the years. They had sent the requested pictures to press and now waited for the last signal to take Takayama in.

"He's as good as ever chief. With this kind of proof, Takayama will be going away for a very long time."

"He is good at what he does."

"He even got the middle man, but look at all these children, they look...dead. What's going to happen to them now?"

"They will be put into a recuperating facility. They will first undergo a drug and abuse test, followed by daily assessments of their emotions and state of mind. They will slowly be brought back, its hard to say if they will ever be the same as they were. I heard of a trial program that actually erased their memories. Its a forceful method, but is restricted to those who basically have no hope in returning."

"That..is so sad. Those bastards."

"Ya. I understand why Takaba is so against them, he chose to live his life chasing after them, saving as many children as possible. It's hard."

"Is it worth it, do many come back?"

"They do, somewhat. I met a few once, there was a child who looked like those in the picture, within a few months, she regained herself. She could remember her name, but nothing else. She had selective memory loss. It saved her, she was sent to an orphanage and got adopted by a good family. She is doing well now, still can't remember what happened, but I hope she never does. There was another boy, he wasn't so lucky, when he regained himself he was historical, he couldn't stand being touched, being looked at or even being in the same room as another. In the end...he took his own life, it may have been better for him than being sold, but...it affected the workers and Takaba a lot. That was when the memory loss clinical program started. It was basically made for those children that simply could not cope with the experience."

"I can't imagine it. What they must go through."

"Ya, its hard."

BEEP

"Looks like its time to move out."

* * *

"Tak, Tak, Tak. You have truly disappointing me. You've worked under me for three years, when you've finally earned my trust and your own trade routes, this is what you have to show for it? You couldn't even have one proper trade before screwing up. What would you do if you were in my position? Takayama. How would you punish a traitor?"

"I-I would... make them leave the country."

"Would you now. I feel like your memory fails you. You should know I hate liars."

Asami placed his finger under Takayama's chin, forcing the man to look him in the eye.

"What is your worst nightmare, your actions have proven that you don't have much to lose. Even your life seems worthless. If you want the freedom to leave, then tell me who is behind this, who is behind you and the Wang family. Tell me why you decided to betray me."

"W-wang...?"

"Oh, yes. I already know about your relationship with Wang. I also know of your bad connection with Europe. It seems I wasn't the only one who betrayed."

"To think you even had the guts to betray us, Moriyama is greatly disappointed with this turn of events, especially considering we had just signed an agreement with you." Mr. Kim walked out of the shadows and stood next to Asami, shaking his head in disapproval."

"K-kim-san, why, why are you here!?

"Why? Why, were you expecting me on the morning flight?"

"..."

"Mr. Asami, I took the liberty of investigating Takayama's past in Europe, and how he had met Mr. Moriyama. I came upon some...interesting findings."

Asami didn't miss how Takayama's face paled at the news.

"Interesting, Shall we hear it over the pristine sound of torture?"

"That sounds like music to my ears. We wouldn't have any tea now would we."

"Fufufu, as a matter of fact, we do. A special blend my secretary has made for us. Kirishima!"

"Your tea has been prepared at the table on the side, with a full view of the exhibition."

"Wow. I am certainly impressed. As always Mr. Asami, Mr. Kirishima. Thank you."

They took their seats at a temporarily set table on the side of the warehouse, position with a full view of the center of the room where Takayama was being tied to a wooden beam.

"This should prove to be interesting, I had wondered how you conducted your tortures. And this tea! Its exquisite!"

"It is an aromatic blend. I usually enjoy doing the tortures myself. However, we have prepared a little torture show for you tonight."

One of Asami's men entered the warehouse pushing a cart with equipment. He brought it in front of Takayama and proceeded to attach the equipment to him though cables, electrode pads and a headset.

"Have you ever heard of PTSD Mr. Kim?"

"Of course. Post-Traumatic stress Disorder, I hear its very difficult to overcome. I pity those soldiers who suffer from it."

"Yes, usually one needs to experience the events first hand to truly be affected. However with today's technology, one can experience it first hand without leaving their room by using virtual reality. I thought about using it as a new torture method."

"Ah. VR. I've heard of it. However I was under the impression it was still under development."

"Oh no. These technologies evolve quickly. Especially when a great sum of money is invested. Of course, there is still room for improvement, cable free for example, however I am sure it is right around the corner. I happen to like the set I have. The cables and pads make it feel more...real for those being tortured. This will be my second time using it, the first having been a test. I do hope you enjoy what it can do."

"I'm sure I will."

* * *

Takayama paled at the discussion he overheard, as the equipment came to life, and the first image was shown to him. He knew he had made an irrevocable mistake. He should have never went against a man like Asami Ryuuichi.

The mechanism of the VR headset forced his eyes to stay open and watch the images and films it portrayed. His arm was chained to a wooden post both in real life and in the virtual world. He was otherwise free to move around, as much as the chain allowed. This made the experience that much more real. It was disturbing how real it felt.

He checked his surroundings, he was in a house. A young beautiful women walks up to him with a gentle loving expression. "Are you ok honey? You look tired. Would you like to rest, eat or... have me? Her shy expression made his heart skip a beat. Then he realized. She resembled his first love. The one and only women he had ever loved.

" . You...you're dead."

"Hmm? Dead? don't be silly honey, aren't I right here. By your side "

She reached out to him and grabbed his hand gently. "I'm right here Takayama honey. I won't be going anywhere."

He could feel her warmth, her breath that was against his neck as she closed in for an embrace. He hesitated for a minute before embracing her back, feeling her warmth and that familiar smell. Then he lost himslef in reminescence and subconsiously forced himself to accept it as reality. If this is where she was, then it is where he would be too.

* * *

Asami and watched the story unfold. Mr. Kim was impressed. The headset worked his visual and hearing senses. The electro pads dueled as motion sensors and forced his heart rate to rise and fall, which he would mistake as his own feelings. The most impressive aspect was awakening his physical senses to fit with the virtual story.

"Real people. I'm impressed."

"Hahah I'm glad you like it. The beginning of the torture is always the hardest part. Making them believe that the virtual world is in fact reality. It takes a very long time with the equipment alone. But, add in some good acting from real people that match the story. And you have yourself a made up reality that they believe within minutes. Especially when the story line and characters were created based on their own past."

"Ingenious."

"Thank you. But the best is yet to come. The best torture is when you take away the candy you yourself gave them.

* * *

Takayama was living his dream, he was with the love of his life, eating together, sleeping together. Kissing good bye when he headed to work, and kissing again upon return. It felt so quick, like time was skipping and it felt so real, her touches, her smell. He drowned in this dream and he could not have been happy. It was all he wanted from life, to live with his loved one in a domestic setting.

"Honey, I have good news."

She looked up at him with a shy smile on her lips, her cheeks slightly pink from containing her happiness.

"What is it? What makes you so happy? Quick, tell me."

"Hehehe, don't panic okay. You are going to be a father soon!"

"...oh my god! Oh, oh! oh! I-I'm going to be a father! And you! you're going to be a mother!"

He was ecstatic, it was something he had long given up on, something he had rejected after losing her so many years ago. His outlook on children became negative afterwards, their existence meaningless if they weren't hers. But here, but now, she was here and they were going to have their child. Truly, it was more than a dream come true. It is life itself being born.

"I, I can't believe it."

"Oh my, are you crying honey, it makes you that happy?"

"Yes, oh yes, having you here and having our child, its , its perfect. I could ask for nothing more."

"Me neither, I love you Takayama."

Time moved on, nine months passed by in a blink of an eye, he couldn't comprehend it but it didn't matter, he was with her in the hospital room. Holding her hand as she squeezed it tightly, pushing harder and harder for the baby to come out. The doctor directed her when to push and when to breath. It was stressful and scary. But he held onto her hand, never letting go, taking away even a minuscule of her pain. Then the air filled with crying, a healthy girl was born. Her parents looked at each other and shared the deepest smile imaginable, it was for this moment, their life up to this point was for the birth of their child.

"It passes so quickly, she is already nine years old. If I wasn't watching her right in front of me, I would not believe it. If feels like minutes had passed since the day she was born."

"I feel the same way honey. When you have children time flies. She is beautiful."

"Yes, she is , our daughter."

"Papa! mama! come join me!"

"Ah! don't pull, we're coming."

"Ah! Papa! Don't Hahaha...ti..ckle...Hahaha...me.

Life was perfect.

It was a Friday evening when he got home, his daughter's birthday present in his hand. He opened the house door like every other day and entered. The first thing he noticed was the darkness, all the lights were off.

"Honey! Daughter!, have you gone out? Hon-"

He found his wife on the living room floor, her knees in her chest, rocking.

"Honey, what's wrong!? What happened?"

"Sh-e...she's gone..so-someone..gone."

"What? I don't understand, where! where has she gone."

"Our daughter! she-she got kidnapped! The cops, t-they are looking for her. B-but they said there are many cases of children being kidnapped these days, t-that i-its common. They said to not have our hopes up! Our child! Our baby girl! They said she is common! They said to g-gi-give up!"

Dread swept over him in understatement. Of course, it was something he was familiar with. How many had he ordered to be kidnapped, how many had he sold. He had even kidnapped a few himself in his earlier years.

"No. no. I can't allow this to happen."

He ran out the door to the closest police station, he ordered to see the captain. Telling him to search for her. That she was most likely kidnapped by human traffickers. That he could help. He knew how they operated. They didn't listen. He ran to any place he would use to store the children. Warehouses, abandoned buildings, deep basements, cabins in the forests. She was nowhere. He grabbed his phone ready to throw it at his uselessness. Then he remembered. Wang. He dialed his number, begging for his help.

"After you left me, you think I am going to help you?"

"W-wang-sama, please help me. There has to be somewhere I haven't searched."

"Fine. Have you searched the junk yards. That's become a new favorite these days."

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, first one nothing. Second one nothing. But third time's the charm. He saw a child being brought into a large garage within the junkyard. He ran after them and froze. The sight in front of him was beyond horrifying. Children, so many children were there. Some stood, ready and waiting to be sold. Others being prepared. There were those being drugged, making them lose focus and their mind. There were those being punished, slashed across the back for being disobedient. It was something that never bothered him before, but now, now was different. Now he had a child of his own, he had experienced the wonders and miracle of children.

"M-my daughter!"

He ran passed the children, looking for his. Passing by watching eyes, eyes that begged to be saved, eyes that were already long gone, eyes that lost its final life. He looked away, concentrating only on finding his child. In the center of the garage, he spotted her and stopped. She was being drugged again while riding a man who assaulted her whenever she moaned. He was training her to be a sex doll, a puppet for those old rich geezers that disliked loud noises. He hated that he knew that. He had to stop it, to save her and take her away, far away from here.

He ran towards her, ready to knock the man inside her down only to be pulled back by a strong force. He turned around ready to swear at whoever got in his way when he realized there was a wooden pole with a chain on it, he followed the chain and found the other end on his wrist. He tried to pull away from it without success. He fought tooth and nail but it wouldn't budge.

"Ah! Ah!"

He turned back to his daughter, who was crying in pain and pleasure. He pulled on the chain harder, wanting to reach her.

"It's over honey."

"Wife? what are you doing here? Go! Save our daughter!"

"Save her? But its too late, because, you see. Its all your fault. You took them away, away from their loved ones. You sold them to their deaths. You sold them, for money."

Money bills rained down on them, then his wife's body split in sections, blood splattering everything, dyeing it all red. He heard his daughter's laughter, it was different than before, it was hysterical, crazy, the sound of everything breaking, the sound of death. The other children slowly walked towards him, chanting.

"Its your fault! you sold me, I got gang rapped over and over again until they killed me, saying I was too loose."

"Its your fault! For a bit of money and drugs you sold me to become a porcelain doll, My feet became black and lost all feeling from standing like a statue for my master to appreciate me. Then I got tossed out. He didn't like the colour black."

"Its your fault. You sold me to become a sex slave, my human rights, my humanity broken and tossed to the wolves."

"Its your fault, I never learned what hope was, you took me away when I four years old, trained me for two painful years before giving me as a gift to an authoritative man who enjoyed intense S&M play that ended with my body being ripped apart. I never had a tenth birthday.

"You knew, and you still took us away from the warmth of our parents. You knew, and you still sold us. That's why papa. You need to suffer too."

"Honey-"

"Papa-"

"Mister save us-"

"Its your fault-"

"You knew"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Stooooooooooppppppppp. Please. Make it stop."

"Papa. if you want it to end. You know what you need to do. Asami-sama can save you."

"A-asami?"

It hit him hard. like a sudden wave that caught him off guard. Tears streamed down his face at the realization.

" .Ha. Of course. I should have known, it was all fake, at least this is. But, b-ut b-ut, what I felt, it was real..."

"Papa. Why aren't you saving me?"

It was pure torture, torture that reached the deepest part of his soul, and he could do nothing to escape it. Nothing but beg the man he betrayed.

"Asami-sama, please, please stop it. I-I will talk, I will tell you everything. Please I beg of you."

He had nothing to lose, because he had nothing. But he forgot, it didn't even cross his mind. That he had a soul he could lose. That he had pride that could become dust. That he had a will that would become nonexistent. He became nothing more than an empty shell named Takayama.

* * *

"Well, that was quick."

"a perfect tea break no?"

"Indeed. what power, what efficiency. You have completely broken the man named Takayama. Mr. Asami, you are a man to be weary of. And more so to be respected. I give you my solute to an entertaining and informative show."

"It was in my honor to have you join us Mr. Kim. Truth be told, it worked far better than I had expected."

"Let him off, thank you actors for your time, you may go now. Take the equipment away."

"Good Morning Takayama-san, have a good dream?"

"Asami-sama, thank you for giving me my freedom."

"You are very welcome, I am sorry to have put you through that."

"No...not at all, I deserved it."

"Now. You will talk, won't you Tak."

"Of course Asami-sama. I have worked under Wang-sama from china for the last few years before I met you. He was the one who sent me to you to create a bond as I had connection with Moriyama-san as we knew you had interest in expanding to Europe. Wang-sama met a man in Europe about a year prior, named Mr.X, I do not know much about him. He is from Europe, has a lot of connections and power. He has created a mirrored empire from the EuA involving Human Trafficking, organ trading, underground surgeries and many other normally condemned actions by the unsaid underground rules. These were usually done in secrecy, against average unrelated people and children."

"That, that much? I can't believe it, this Mr.X had done far more than we would have ever expected. And for years! To think we, the EuA were this much in the dark in our own home."

"Calm down , What we need now is information."

"What else do you know Takayama?"

"My job was to sell Wang-sama's collection here in Japan and frame you. Giving your power to Wang-sama to rule."

"I need more Takayama! Do you know nothing else about this Mr.X?"

"I never received orders directly from him, everything came from Wang-sama. I only heard that he needed more."

"More? more of what?

"power, more control and power. And."

"And?"

"and, something about an English man with a scar."

"What kind of scar?"

"..."

"I guess that's all he knows. What a useless man."

"Agreed, looks like his only usefulness was testing my machine."

"Hahaha, true. But this left us with more questions than answers. I don't like the feeling."

"Likewise. Kirishima! inform Mai its over. Send Takayama to Takaba. Were moving out, wouldn't want to be here when the cops show up."

"Hai! Asami-sama."

* * *

Takaba sent Aozora off with Mai and Asami, who promised to bring her back to his home safely. He hesitated for a second before embracing the fact that he would have never been able to save her without him.

When he saw Takayama as an empty shell of himself, he shuddered.

_What have you done Asami, within such a short period of time, you took away his humanity._

He had been chasing Takayama for the last two years, there was no way he was going to let Asami take his prey away from him.

_The one who will destroy you is me. Destroy you, reform you and give you a candy at the very end of your journey, by then you will be a changed man Takayama._

He stopped next to him and said the words that would be the only words he would think about for the next decade.

"Ten years ago you loved a women by the name of Ayumi Tai, one day she disappeared from your sight. A year later, you found out she died from a chronic illness. I researched her secret one year away from you. You know what I found out. She was pregnant and stayed in the hospital during her 9 months of pregnancy. They were afraid her child would adopt the illness as well. A few months after giving birth, she passed away. So, what of her child? When you found her, there was no child there. That was because she had sent her child to her mother in Canada. She is currently a healthy ten year old girl living in the mountains with her grandmother. Do you know why I am telling you this Takayama?"

He thought he had lost everything, he thought he was broken beyond despair, and yet tears dropped to the ground. His chest felt something, something he forgot what to call it. But it was tight and it hurt.

"w-why...?"

"Because that child needs a father. But not a worthless one like you. No, you will suffer the next decade behind bars, you will suffer and repent. Everyday, I want you to relive the life you lived and the life you could have had. I wan't you to remember the face of every child you sold, I want you to burn every money bill in your memory, burn it into ashes. I want you to go from the empty shell you have become into a human being. If you do. I promise you, I will let you meet her, I will let you become a family with her."

A nod of the head was all Takaba needed to know he understood.

Sirens were heard approaching. His chief and comrades were here. He handed him over to them and entered into the seat next to his chief.

Aki temporarily returned to his official position down at the station. Huge bribes were sent from Takayama's backers and clients, many Takaba recognized from the night at his estate. When none were accepted, larger ones were sent for at least a reduced sentence. They were all shut down. Favors were sent directly to the higher ups who rejected every notion of them. Stating that it simply wasn't possible when it invoved this specific cop. Nothing was getting him out, not now, and not early.

Takayama's sentence was set to 15 years in prison with no bail. All his assets would be frozen for the first three years, then donated to children charities. His properties would be searched and his business shut down.

"Its finally over. Thanks for your help chief."

"Don't thank me Aki, he was your prey. You've been out of the office for a while now and you're as good as ever. Even the higher ups can't get involved with you. You smell corruption from a mile away and dive towards it."

"I've only done what you yourself thought me. You took me in when I was at my lowest. I could never repay you."

"I still can't believe you're the same juvenile kid from 10 years ago. So. whats your plan now? You even got yourself a daughter. Aozora was it. Cute name."

"Thanks. I don't know what I am going to do. I can't stop chasing them, the scums of this world. This time, I need to protect my family, to protect Aozora, this time for sure. And..."

"and?"

"And other things. How's the family doing?

"Aki. Don't get involved in anything bad."

"I know. I won't."

"The family is good. My oldest is starting high school soon. The youngest won her first piano competition. She was jumping with joy. We have another on the way. Another girl."

"Really!? Congratulations! That's wonderful news. I'm glad."

"Its thanks to you Aki."

"What, Me?"

"When you found out I was accepting bribes a few years back, you set me right. You helped us out when we needed it most. You're family Aki. And never forget it."

His words hit deep. The chief and his family have been a great support for him in his life and hearing that it was both ways made him feel like he did something right in his life.

"Thanks Chief. I won't forget."

* * *

"Asami-sama, we received a report from Feilong. As per the plan, they attacked his estates and warehouses. Wang was nowhere to be found. Looks like he was tipped off by a rat who now has a bullet in his skull. What they found was disturbing. Both in warehouses and in his many estates, they found many, many children. It seems he was collecting them. The strange thing is, these children were of many different nations, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, European and English. Yoh reported Feilong is currently on a rampage and is in shock at how they could have let this pass. It seems a small mirrored empire was being formed in China as well. They are currently sniffing out any other potential rats. They have also secured all the children and is protecting them in a secure facility for the time being. They said they will be coming to Japan to go through the details."

"Great. More unanswered questions. Doesn't look like this will end anytime soon. what of Takayama."

"Takayama has been sentenced to 15 years in prison and all his assets have been frozen."

"The officer in charge did a good job, who put him away?"

"A man named Aki Sai."

"Aki Sai, What a frightening officer. I heard he didn't accept any bribes. A rare one."

"Hai, very rare. Should I investigate him?"

"No, no need to get his attention. Wouldn't want him coming after us only to lose his life for his justice. Men like him should stay clear of our world. I hope our paths never cross."

**If only he knew.**

"And Akihito?"

Our men waited by his house. He has returned home safely.

"Good. Kei..."

"Hai?"

"Let's head back."

"Of course Ryu."

Asami lied down on his bed, feeling the cold that he never noticed in the past. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, his exhaustion finally letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! It became something else as I was writing it... But I guess its better that way ;) This also marks the end of the first arc. The next chapter or two will kind of be an in-between then the new arc will start. I wonder how long this story will be... Guess we will just need to wait and see :)
> 
> Also, I will be updating the chapter names (with names instead of numbers as even I am getting confused.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and for following the story! I love reading your comments, they really push me forward so please continue doing so!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I am really excited for the next two chapters. It will take place in Akihabara, so ya. 
> 
> Until next time!


	15. Akihabara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, had a lot going on.
> 
> So I decided to add a couple of more chapters before closing the arc. 
> 
> This one is about their little trip to Akihabara. 
> 
> Can you imagine Asami in Akihabara.. Think about it....Comical.  
> Asami at a maid cafe....owning it.  
> Asami tries out cat ears...cute.  
> Asami surrounded by Costplay...scary.  
> Asami in a manga shop...what would he buy?  
> Asami standing outside an anime shop waiting... Asami doesn't wait...unless someone one we know makes him.
> 
> Enjoy!!

~~~~He _stood in an open field, looking as far as his eyes could see. A strong gust of wind blew past him, his arms went up to shield his eyes. Once passed, he let his arms fall to his side as he slowly opened his eyes._

_Two young men stood in front, facing away from him. They seemed familiar, he reached out to the one on the left, wanting to see his face when he heard the right one speak._

_"That's the wrong one, Asami."_

_He turned to him who was now facing his way and immediatly recognized him._

_"Takaba Akihito?"_

_"I'm sad. You never choose me. Could it be you want him more?"_

_"...No."_

_"Then next time. Choose me."_

_The scenery changed, he is now in a gallery, paintings and photographs line the wall. He walks through its maze like corridors until he reaches a door. His hand reaches for the nob and turns it._

_"Don't open it."_

_Just before swinging the door open, he stops and looks at the boy next to him. A young child._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Don't open the door. You don't need to know whats behind it. Hasn't anyone ever told you? There are things better left unknown."_

_"Why is a child like you telling me what to do."_

_"But, you're a child too."_

_He looks down at himself and notices his small hands and feet, how close he is too the ground, how his hand could barely reach the door nob._

_"So I am."_

_But the child was gone._

_He lets go of the door nob mystefied. The door opens slowly on its own, inviting him in, he walked into the dark room. When he reached the center, a spot light lightens up an area behind him. He turned and finds the same boy looking up at a photograph._

_"I told you not to come in."_

_"Who are you?"_

_The boy looked to him with a sad expression before disappearing._

_"Wait!"_

_He goes to where the boy stood, the paining was a memory. It was taken in a gallery, a young man stood in front of a photograph, looking up at it with tears streaming down his cheeks. Another older man stood a few meters away from him, watching him in awe._

_"This is."_

_All went dark again._

_He now stood in a sunflower field, the sun high above him with no clouds in between. He faced forward and sees a forkpath, a young boy stood on each path. Both boys looking away from him. He begins to walk down the right path when a voice behinds him stops him._

_"You don't realise it, do you."_

_He turned around to find a young girl with hazel eyes looking up at him._

_"What don't you realize?"_

_Her emotionless expression changed to one of pain._

_"Don't search for him anymore. Don't try to find out. Don't open old wounds."_

_"Who-"_

_Anger suddenly filled her eyes as she remembered something._

_"Its time to go. Asami-san, can I leave him in your care? Please, protect him. He has already suffered enough."_

_"Wait-"_

_He reached out to hold onto her but he was too late, she was gone. He turned back around, the two boys were also gone. The sunflowers began to shine brightly until everything turned white._

_In front of him was an envelope. He picked it up and turned it around. The initials A.S. were hand written on the lower corner. He opened the envelope and found a gold chain with an Asagao (Japanese morning glory) flower embedded in crystal._

_"Beautiful."_

_He looked up and sees himself as a child standing in front of him._

_"Yes it is."_

_"Looks like you've forgotten."_

_"What?"_

_The child gave him a sad smile as he slowly began to disappear._

_"Wait!!"_

_He reached out to the still emptiness of nothing._

* * *

 Asami woke up sweating. This dream was different then the usual ones. He didn't understand but he couldn't erase the fact that there was more to it.

_Who was that girl? It was the first time I'd seen her. And why was Takaba in my dreams. Takaba. I wonder how he's doing._

As he calmed down, the memories of his dream slowly dissipated. He got up from his bed to take a shower. Letting the cold water cool his sweating body as it slowly became warm. His thoughts floated to the child boy in his dream or what was left of his memory of him.

He seemed familiar but he could't quite put his finger on it. It made him uneasy. He decided to put his thoughts on the side for now and prepare for the long day ahead of him.

* * *

 "Mr. Asami!! I cannot express my excitement for today! My son had told me much about this Akihabara place. It sounded like an interesting place."

"Oh, its interesting that's for sure. There is nothing else like it in the world. That I assure you."

"Ho. I can't wait."

"As your flight is tomorrow morning, we will be having dinner with Feilong tonight."

"Ooh, I can even meet the infamous Baishe leader. I cannot express how worthwhile this trip has been. I have you to thank. You have my utmost appreciation."

"Your words are too kind Mr. Kim. I have only done what is expected."

"Hahaha, that's why I like you."

"Asami-sama, we have arrived." Suoh opened the limo door, letting both gentlemen out on a side street near Akihabara. Asami wore a pair of black sneakers, navy jeans and a white V t-shirt. He was prepared to enter the warzone that was Akihabara. Having been warned, Mr.kim also wore sneakers and jeans, deciding to go with a dark purple polo shirt. 

"We will need to walk from here. The roads are a bit crowded."

"Well, it is the weekend so it is to be expected. Shall we gentlemen."

They walked through the small streets of Tokyo until it opened up onto the main Akihabara street. Stores lined up the street, people in cosplay took over the main street to attract visitors. Anime and manga posters were plastered everywhere, floor, walls, ceilings and windows. Everywhere you looked screamed Otaku Heaven.

Asami grinned as Mr. Kim's mouth hanged open at the sight in front of them.

"Wh-a, w-ha, what is this!? Amazing! There are people everywhere, huge posters and television screens, and mascots?? It feels like I've entered into a different realm. WOW!! Now I know why my son demanded I visit. Its fabulous."

"Hahaha. I'm glad you like it. What would you like to do first?"

"Hmmm... I would like to shop for my son first, so I can get it out of the way."

"Very well. Lead the way Kirishima."

* * *

 "Aki-niisama? Are you okay?"

" Has he been like this for long?"

"Since early in the morning. I heard a sound, when I came to check he was sweating so much. Will he be okay? Takato-niisan?"

"Of course. He is probably just having a bad dream. Shall we go make breakfast, I bought some things before I came."

"...okay." Aozora wiped the new sweat from Akihito's forehead before heading out of the room, following behind Takato.

"Kou said he is almost here, he wanted to see how you were doing. Are you sure they didn't do anything bad to you?"

"No they didn't. The only thing they did was give me something that made me really tired. But thanks to that I feel very energized and well rested."

"I see. Thank goodness. I don't know what we would have done without you. Aki entrusted you to us, and yet we couldn't do anything. I'm sorry Aozora-chan."

"Aaoozorraaaa!!!!" Kou ran up to her, squeezing her in a bear hug.

"Ahhh Kou-n-"

"Kou! Loosen up, you're suffocating the poor girl."

"Ah. Sorry Sora-chan, I- I was just so worried. They took you right in front of us and there was nothing I could do. It scared me."

Aozora took a few large breaths to fuel her lungs. She looked at him with a worried expression.

"Kou-nii, are you okay? you got injured because of me."

"Huh? No, no. I'm fine. Really."

"But. The bandages."

"...Its not serious Aozora. His injuries are minor. Don't worry, we got him fully checked up yesterday. He will be fully recovered in a weeks time."

"Really?"

"Really. Now. Lets make breakfast before Akihito wakes up."

"Oh!! That reminds me, I got a surprise!!"

"A surprise? What is it Kou-nii, Tell us, tell us!"

"Hehe." He takes out four tickets to a famous restaurant. "I won four tickets to Meri Meri Maid Cafe in Akihabara!!!"

"Me-ri me-ri maid ca-fe? What's that?"

"No way. You did not. Show me that!" Takato grabbed the tickets staring at their majesticness and reading the name he could only dream of 'Meri Meri Maid Cafe four full course meals for our Masters. We await your visit.' "This. This. This. Must be a dream. Pinch me, pinch me! OW!"

"You told me to pinch you."

"Not that hard! Wait. That means... Its not a dream!! Aozora! Its decided, Today were going to go to Akihabara. Its basically an anime city. Then were going to have dinner at Meri Meri maid cafe. its a cafe where all the waitresses cosplay into maid outfits. its a really cute and famous place."

"Ooooh. Sounds like fun! I can't wait. But... What about Aki-niisama. He looked sick... we can't leave him alone..."

"Right.."

"I'm alright, we can go." They all looked to the bedroom door to find Akihito standing in the doorway. Aozora ran to him, giving him a tight hug. It was the first time she worried so much. She wasn't sure what this feeling was but she knew she didn't like him being sick. 

"Aki! You're up. How you feeling?"

"You can sleep some more if you need to."

"How can anyone sleep with you guys being so loud."

"Are...you okay now?"

"I am Aozora, sorry for worrying you. I just had a bad dream. That's all."

"A bad dream?"

"Yes... one I haven't had for a very long time. It feels eerie. But anyway. Did I hear someone say Meri Meri Maid Cafe?"

"Takato got a four full course meal coupon. Four!"

"Well then. This is no time to be sleeping. lets have breakfast and head out. Now that Aozora has a bit more freedom, lets celebrate with a visit to. The. most. Infamous. Celebrated.crazy.place.in Japan. Akihabara!!!"

* * *

Kirishima couldn't comprehend what was happening. He had been standing guard outside a small manga store with Suoh waiting for their boss and Mr. Kim to return. It was relatively quiet. People skipping it for the larger stores. But the moment it hit noon, everything changed. Crowds were swarming the streets and group after group entered the small shop. The more they tried to push their way in, the further away he and Suoh got pushed. The crowed carried them further and further away from the manga shop. After pushing forward without any luck, they gave up and settled to calling him. After four rings, it got answered.

"Hello?"

"...who is this?"

"Ah. Sorry, I found this phone on the ground and picked it up when I heard it ring. Are you its owner."

"No, but I'm an acquaintance of the owner. Could you tell me your location so I can come pick it up."

"Of course. I'm on level 2 of the mega-mall. I will be waiting by the washrooms."

"Alright. I will be there soon. Thank you."

 _Mega-mall_ _?? Whats Asami's phone doing there? Wasn't he at the manga shop?"_

They began to make their way to the mega-mall while calling Mr. Kim.

"Hello!"

"Mr. Kim, it seems we got separated from you guys. Are you with Asami-sama?"

"Ah Mr. Kirishima, We were together until a moment ago, he stepped out to take a phone call but hasn't returned. I tried looking for him, but the crowd is overwhelming."

"Let's meet up first, where are you now?"

"I believe its called the me-ga mall."

"When did you guys get to the mega-mall, when did you leave the manga shop?"

"We got pushed out by the wave of people so Mr. Asami suggested we head here for now. 

"I see. I understand. Lets meet on the second floor cafe for now. We will see you soon."

"Understood, see you soon."

* * *

  _Kei is going to kill me... I can't believe I dropped my phone. I am never going to hear the end of his nagging. It would be best to find the phone but..._

Asami stood at the entrance of the mega-mall, people crowded the place inside and out. Finding a phone in this crowd was like finding a needle in a haystack. 

_Impossible. I'm not even sure I dropped it here... And I don't know where Mr. Kim disapeared to. Now...what to do. I could ask to borrow someones phone and call Kei. Maybe not._

He walked along the street, trying to find a less crowded area to think. He was glad he wore casual clothes today. It made moving in the crowd much more manageable. 

He was about to turn into an alleyway that led to the limousine when blonde hair caught his attention. Sitting on a bench was a young girl he recognized. 

_Well now, this is a surprise._

"What are you doing here alone young one?"

The girl looked straight ahead, watching the crowd. 

"I'm waiting for my father"

"Did he go somewhere?"

"I was with him but then we passed by a large crowd, when I looked back he was gone."

Aozora looked up to the man she was talking to.

"Ah. Most handsome man."

"What?"

"You're Mr. Handsome Gold."

"Fufufu. I see. What a compliment."

"Hehehe."

"Gold-ojiisan, can you help me look for my father. I was worried about going alone so I stayed here But... He doesn't know to look for me here."

"I wouldn't mind, but is it okay to go with a stranger, and...?"

"Are you strange Gold-ojiisan?"

"str...?...no...and I'm not an ojiisan."

"Then, Gold-oniisan."

"Better.... Shall we go then?"

"Hai."

* * *

 Aozora and Asami walked hand in hand through the crowd, making sure to stay on the side where it was a bit less condensed. 

"Gold-oniisan, do you watch anime?"

"Anime? I only watched a little when I was younger."

"Then, then what did you watch? I Recently learned of it. Its amazing."

"Lets see. I watched one piece, an amazing never ending adventure. Made me think about travelling the seas for a bit."

"Hahaha. That one is still going on. I only started it but I hear it has over 700 episodes. Amazing."

"I watched one called detective Conan too, the mysteries in it were really impressive. Especially the locked room ones."

"I'm watching that one too, do you think I would be able to be a junior detective?"

"I'm sure you would."

"My father said the same thing. He said I could be anything if I put my mind to it."

"Do you like your father?"

Aozora held Asami's hand tighter, as if she was scared saying it out loud would jinx it.

"I do. He is kind and thoughtful. He saved me, gave me a home and a life. I owe so much to him that I won't be able to ever repay him. I..I want to stay with him."

"I see..."

"Gold-oniisan, I don't know why, but its easy to talk to you."

"Its usually that way. Talking to strangers is easier than talking to those close to you."

"I see. I learn something new today."

"So, what brings you to Akihabara?"

"Kou-nii got a cafe coupon."

"Sounds like fun"

"Yes! I think so at least..."

"Hahaha"

"Your laughter is..."

"Hmm?"

"Beautiful."

"For a child, you have a way with words and compliments."

"...but its the truth."

"Is your father beautiful?"

"My father? Yes he is! The third most that I've met."

"Third?"

"You're number one! And another ojiisan I met is number two."

"Really now."

"Hehehe." 

"Would you like some ice cream? You can eat it while we look for your father."

"No...that's alright. Father said not to accept things from anyone."

"I see, so I'm not a stranger but an anyone."

"Ah...umm...no..."

"Then I'm going to have one, so can you join me? I don't like eating alone and this way I'm not simply giving you something."

"...is that how it works?"

"it is."

"I guess that would be alright. What flavor do you like?"

"Me? Its been awhile, but I prefer dark chocolate. The other ones are too sweet."

"I like strawberry, my father loves the sweet ones. He would even get caramel on top."

"I know."

"Huh?"

"Ah. No, I mean, I thought you would like strawberry, it suits you."

"Oh. Hehehe."

"Hold on for a sec."

Aozora waited as Asami went up to the window to order two ice creams.

_He's in normal clothes today, he was handsome in what he wore before but now...he's even more. Aki-niisama would look good beside him. They should be friends...Mayb-_

"Here you go. one strawberry ice cream."

"Wow! Its so big, thank you Gold-oniisan."

"It's my pleasure. It's gotten less crowded now, it should be easier to spot him."

"The lunch rush-hour passed."

"You really do know a lot."

"My father said that in Japan it gets really busy three times a day. In the morning when people go to work, at lunch time and in the evening when they go home."

"That is accurate. Seems like he teaches you a lot."

"Heheh. He's amazing. You should meet him, I think you guys would be good friends."

"Friends...is it. Let's walk back to the main entrance, maybe we missed them with the crowd."

"Ya!"

"Ah, watch out, your ice cream is melting on the side!"

"Eh? Ah, oh no!"

"Quick lick it, no, not like that, on the side like this."

**lick**

"Oh."

**lick**

"Hahaha, you got some on your nose."

"Hehehe, you did to!"

"Hahaha"

"Hahaha"

"Gold-oniisan, you're different than I imagined. And more handsome than last time."

"Last time?"

"I saw you in nice back clothes when I went on a date with my father a few days ago."

"Ho... Did your father see me too?"

"No, he was buying tickets."

"I see. I'm surprised you remembered me."

"Its because you're handsome. I don't remember who, but when I was younger, a handsome oniisan helped me out. He was really kind. That's why I really like handsome men. They are very nice to me and help me. Like father and you.

"I see...it sounds like you've had a though life."

"...Its okay, because I got to meet father and everyone else."

"you're a strong girl. You already finished your ice cream? Do you want another one?"

"You did too, no thank you, father doesn't like me eating too much sweets before having lunch."

"Is that so. That's ironic."

"Ah! There he is! By the fountain. Kou-nii and Takato-niisan are with him too!

"So it seems."

"Do you want to meet him? I want to introduce you."

"No, not now, next time."

"Will there be a next time?"

"We were fated to meet here, I'm sure were fated to meet again."

"...That's true. Gold-oniisan, thank you very much for today, For helping me find daddy and also for telling me stories and talking to me."

"Likewise, it was an enjoyable time."

I hope we meet again soon!"

"I do too, Aozora-chan."

She gave him a thankful smile and ran towards where Akihito was standing. Turning back to see his silhouette walking away.

_Hmm? Did I, tell him my name?_

* * *

 Akihito was panicking, they had walked back the way they came multiple times, they had checked every shop on the way with no luck. Aozora was gone. 

They now stood by a large fountain hoping Aozora would come to see it and find them. 

"Where could she have gone?"

"Calm down Aki, I'm sure we will find her soon."

"But, but what if she got taken?"

"..."

The three boys were speechless, they couldn't deny the possibility.

"I told her to stay put if we lost her, but if we couldn't find her, then the crowd must have brought her somewhere further."

"Should we keep going? We could make an anouncement or..."

"No. she's a smart girl, if we didn't find her by now then she would start looking for us. We should stay put."

"Aozora..."

"Aki-niisama!!!"

The boys turn around to find Aozora running to them and jump into Akihito's arms. 

"Aozora!!" He held her tight in his arms, feeling the reality of her existence. He never wanted to lose her again. 

"Sora-chan, where have you been?"

"Welcome back Aozora, I knew you would come to find us."

"Kou-nii, Takato-niisan, I'm back!"

"But, how did you find us?"

Akihito looked at her with a proud and worried look. 

"Was it difficult? Looking for us all alone? Were you scared?"

She gave him a gentle smile that made him feel better and slightly shaked her head."

"No, I wasn't alone. Gold-niisan helped me."

The three boys looked at each other.

"Gold...niisan?"

"Aozora! You shouldn't go along with strangers."

"He's not a stranger, I saw him before. And..."

"and?"

"He...reminded me of the...sun."

"The sun?"

"Mhm...He's warm and kind and handsome. Someone you can trust and rely on. That's why..."

"Its alright now Aozora. Since you safely came back to us. Please don't go with other strangers next time, okay? Even if they are handsome and kind."

"Hai! niisama."

"Now that we found Aozora, let's head to the cafe."

* * *

 Asami and Co. are seated in a large booth at the back of the most popular cafe in Akihabara, meri meri maid cafe.

Asami looked around the cafe, waitresses were wearing different styles of maid outfits serving each customer as if they were their masters.

"I must remind you Asami-sama, let us know before you go somewhere else, and if you lose you phone then call us right away from another phone, not after an hour! and at the very least, stay in one location, don't wander around."

_Nagging mother hen Kei._

"And don't go thinking I'm a nagging mother, how else are we supposed to protect you."

"Are you an esper, that's exactly what I was thinking."

"Asami-sama, how long do you think I've known you. reading your mind is my job. So. What will you do next time?"

"Hai, hai, hai. I will message you before moving locations, stay in one location if separated and use someones phone to call you right away. Mother."

"Good."

"Hahaha, let it go Kirishima, he learned his lesson, you already nagged him for an hour on the street."

"Mr. Suoh is right, I am also at fault for losing him, so let's leave it at that and enjoy our lunch."

"...fine, as long as he understood to not worry us so much. Asam-"

"Welcome to Meri Meri Maid Cafe masters. How would you like to be serviced?"

The four gentlemen looked up at the maid who came to serve on them. Asami noted the careful attention taken with their maid outfit, assuring her expression, speech and movements were flawlessly part of the role-play.   

He didn't mind this play, for a moment, he imagined his wild kitten in a maid cosplay, servicing him with the pouting expression that he so very much enjoyed seeing. 

"We are still deciding, could you get us your best wine for now." 

"Of course goshuujin-sama"

Asami looked at the menu, once his decision was made he went back to observing the cafe while he waited for the others to decide.

He noticed a family of four at a table a few meters from them. The parents were asking the two children which desserts they would like. The youngest, a young girl had chosen ice cream. He was reminded of Aozora, she had trusted him, a stranger to help her find Akihito. 

_Was she brave or simply foolish, trusting strangers is dangerous for little girls. And gold-niisan...amusing.What a cute nickname she gave me. Its a shame I didn't talk with Akihito, no, its better this way. I shouldn't ruin their time together._

"Mr. Asami, did you see anything interesting?"

"Hmm? Not really, why do you ask?"

"You were grinning, I thought something had caught your interest."

_Grinning? I was? Hahaha, that pair really gets to me."_

"Ah. I was just admiring the cafe, the maid cosplay is very alluring."

"Yes, I agree, its wonderful! Oh!"

"What...?"

Asami turned to where Mr. Kim was looking to see what had caught his attention. At the entrance of the cafe stood four young people, two he recognized only through photographs and the other he knew very well. He could't stop the amusement and other feelings from swelling up as his grin widened.

He was about to get up when Mr. Kim acted first. 

"Blue Angel!" Mr.Kim stood up and quickly headed to the entrance.

Asami watched as the situation became stranger by the second.

* * *

 Akihito couldn't believe the line up, they had been waiting for an hour and only just reached the entrance. A waiter with a cute pink maid outfit came up to them with an apologetic smile.

"I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, there is still a half-hour wait, please take a seat on the bench by the window and we will call you when a table opens up."

There was just no getting mad at the cute maid. They expected a wait, but this was long.

"Aki-niisama, we still have to wait?"

Aozora got tired by standing in the sun for the last hour, Akihito could see her energy had greatly diminished. 

"Just a little longer Aozora, But now we can sit inside while we wait."

He took her hand and was about to head to the bench when a voice reached his ears.

"Blue Angel!, Mr. Takaba!"

Rushing to reach them was the handsome man they had met at the gallery a few days ago. Surprise and disbelief was an understatement for the way they felt.

"Mr. Kim, correct? I...can't believe this, meeting you here of all places."

"Hahaha, me neither, I don't know why but I am so happy! It must be fate. And these two gentlemen are?"

"My name is Takato, its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kim, Akihito has told us of your meeting."

"Kou, thank you for your kindness the other day."

"They are my close friends."

"The pleasure is all mine, do you guys have a table yet?"

"No...not yet, but we should get one soon."

"I see, it is very busy. Ah! I Know. Please join us at our table."

"Oh no, we couldn't."

"No, but I insist. I fly back tomorrow morning and I would very much like to talk to you and little Miss blue angel here."

"But..."

"Aki-niisama, I too would like to talk to kind-ojiisan."

"...Oh alright, it must be fate after all. Thank you for your kind offer Mr. Kim."

"Wonderful!! I'm sure my companions won't mind. Let us go."

Holding Aozora's hand, Akihito followed Mr. Kim through the crowded tables as he headed to the back of the cafe. Kou and Takato close behind him. 

He didn't know what it was, but there was something about Mr. Kim that reminded him of something, something that felt familiar. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

_Is this really a good idea? He did say he was with companions and its not like were alone either, with Takato and Kou. But Aozora seemed like she liked him and wanted to talk to him. Well I do too but... And there is something about him, as if he has a familiar air around him... What is it about him? He doesn't seem like a bad person. no, he feels more...more like... ASAMI._

Sitting at the table in front of him was the man who haunts his dreams at night and his daydreams in daylight. Asami sat looking at him with a very amused expression. 

_Shit._

Now he realized, Mr. Kim had the same air around him as Asami did. He froze. Panic evident in his hazel eyes.

* * *

 "Mr. Kim, who are these young individuals? Acquaintances of yours?"

Asami was amused, very very amused. He looked from Akihito who was still in shock to Aozora who was pleasantly surprised. 

"My acquaintances, they are the ones I met at the gallery the other day. Mr. Takaba and this" He brought the attention to Aozora. "And this is Blue Angel, remember I told you about her."

"So she was the one you were talking about. I see. But were already acquainted aren't we Aozora-chan?"

Asami felt daggers coming from Akihito's stare which he gracefully ignored as he kept his eyes on the girl in front of him."

"Of course. Gold-niisan. This must be fate. For us to meet again and for you to be friends with Kind-ojiisan."

"Kind...ojiisan? Hahaha, your nicknames are amazing as usual. It must indeed be fate." He faced the three young men who stood awkwardly behind Aozora, not able to fully comprehend what was happening. "Please have a seat, join us for lunch."

* * *

Kirishima couldn't believe the situation that had unfolded in front of him. Eight people, one would never imagine in the same room together, sat around a dinner table in the most famous maid cafe in Akihabara eating omurice with cute hearts on them. That alone was unbelievable, seeing his boss, a very serious man eating omurice while surrounded by cute maids and wearing casual clothes.... That would be more than enough to make his weird day. But no. there was so much more. Mr. Kim was a strange one, he and Suoh would normally sit at a table nearby when Asami was with work relations. However Mr. Kim strongly insisted we all sit together. It gave them more to be entertained by, so they didn't mind. But who would have thought he was acquainted with Akihito Takaba? And for that Takaba to visit Akihabara at the same time as them and for them to come to meri meri maid cafe, a very expensive place, while they were there. And not to mention, for Mr. Kim to see them and invite them over. 

Unbelievable. 

On top of that, when had Asami met the young Aozora? They talked as if they were friends...

And the cherry on top, Asami is pretending not to know Takaba, they keep staring glances to each other, but the way they are acting is more than eerie. 

Kirishima didn't know whether to cry or laugh at the situation. The glances he kept getting from Suoh told him he was feeling the same way.

* * *

 Takaba was speechless. Forget the fact that Mr. Kim who he had met by chance only a few days ago was acquainted with Asami and that they were close enough to come to a maid cafe together. But here he was, the eight of them together at a maid cafe, and playing along with Asami not knowing him in front of two who clearly knew the truth. 

_Damn. Asami was sexy._

He almost wanted to lick his lips at the sight in front of him. Asami wore casual clothing, jeans and a t-shirt that hugged his solid body perfectly, showcasing his abs, toned muscular body and just enough chest hair with the v-neck. If Asami was prestige in a suit. Then he was sexy in casual jean wear. 

Holding back his drool, Takaba got out of his trans just in time to answer his question. 

"Thank you, we will gladly accept your kind hospitality. I understand you are the one who helped my daughter earlier today, Mr. Gold..-san. I would like to express my thanks."

"No need, I was simply helping out a young lost girl find her father... Takaba-san. And who are these young gentlemen behind you?"

_As if you don't know._

"These are my friends."

"umm..My name is Kou, Its a pleasure to make your aquaintance g-ol..d-san?"

"Ah, excuse my delay, I got quite taken in by my nickname, its Asami."

"Takato. Asami-san, Mr. Kim, thank you for your kind offer. And the two behind you thank you as well."

"Suoh."

"Kiroshima." adjusting his glasses. 

They all stood as they stared at each other for a few moments.

"That's great! Now that we've all become acquainted, shall we sit and eat!"

"That's a wonderful idea Kind-oniisan."

The four took their seats. Takaba couldn't escape getting the seat across from Asami. 

As they all sat around the large table looking at the menu, Takaba used every ounce of energy to ignore Asami's staring eyes as he made his choice and helped Aozora make hers. A waitress in a blue maid outfit came to take their order. 

"Masters, are you ready to order?"

"Yes please." Takaba answered first."Could we get two omurice specials."

"Of course, and you sir?" Attention was brought to Asami who had his eyes glued to Takaba, his serious expression changed to one of amusement as he ordered 

"I will have the same thing." His eyes locked with Takaba's and as if they were having a conversation, their expression changed to understanding. 

* * *

Asami was amused. Amused and strangely annoyed. He liked the fact that he had met his wild kitten by chance. He enjoyed speaking and walking with Aozora-chan earlier in the day. But for some unknown reason, he didn't like the scenery in front of him. That his kittens attention was taken by someone else. The way he spoke gently to her, he worried for her, helped her with the menu. Nothing sat well with him. Especially not the way he avoided his eyes. 

He wanted his kittens attention, and his attention he would get. 

He crossed the table with his long legs until he found another pair of legs under the table. Gently playing with the lower hem of his pants, moving up towards  his thighs till he found what he was looking for.

"Ah!"

All seven individuals looked at him in surprise. 

"Are you okay Takaba-san? Asami asked first."

Takaba kicked Asami's leg away from him and closed his legs.

"I-I'm fine, was just surprised by something."

When everyone's attention went elsewhere, he sent daggers to Asami.

_Finally looking at me, how I missed those Hazel eyes._

"Your omurice is ready." The maid placed each set of omurice on the table and drew a heart on them with ketchup. "Please enjoy your lunch Masters." She gave them a deep bow and left.

As they began to eat their omurice, Asami continued playing with Takaba under the table.

"So Mr. Takaba, where's your wife? Did she not come with you today?"

Cough-Cough-Cough

"Sorry, I don't have a wife, Aozora is my adopted child."

"Ah. I'm so sorry, how silly of me. She resembles you in many ways so I thought... Well, I guess that doesn't matter, you are both a good match."

"Thank you, that is a great compliment."

They ate the remainder of their lunch with pleasant chattering.

"If you will please excuse me, I need to use the men's room."

A minute after Takaba excused himself. Asami got up.

"If you will excuse me, I need to make a phone call."

* * *

 Takaba couldn't take it anymore, he had spent the last hour trying to eat, chat and avoid Asami's advances from under the table with great failure. As he was washing his hands, he heard the only voice he didn't want to hear at that moment.

"Fancy seeing you here, kitten."

"I'm not your kitten. And what game are you playing? Meeting Aozora by chance and helping her out. You think I believe that that was by chance, what are you scheming Asami."

"You may not believe me, but meeting her really was by chance. and meeting you here is also by chance."

"So, you just decided to visit Akihabara today, you?"

"Its for business."

"...with Mr. Kim?"

"Yes."

"I..see."

"Akihito."

Akihito looks up at Asami, his face became flushed as he saw lust in his eyes. Asami took a step closer, until they could feel their breath on each other.

"Akihito, I want you."

* * *

Asami stared into Akihito's eyes, waiting for his response. He wanted it to be mutual, for him to feel the same way he was. Takaba hesitated for a moment, thinking about where he was and who he was with, it kept him in reality, grounded. 

"Not here. Not now Asami, they, they're waitin-"

Asami kissed him, devouring his breath. After a short minute, he broke it up. "This will have to do then." And leaving behind a disheveled Takaba, he went back to the table.

"Asami-sama, we were discussing visiting the mega-mall before heading back, they currently have events taking place."

"That sounds fine, we still have time before our meeting so why not."

* * *

Suoh was speechless. The maid cafe was one thing. But how going together to the mall developed into this, he did not know. Somehow along the way of going from shop to shop and stopping by different events. Everyone had split off into smaller groups. From what he gathered, Kei stayed back along with Takato-san at the technology event, Mr. Kim went ahead with Aozora to the kids event after getting an okay from Takaba. Takaba went shopping in the anime shop, Asami-sama disappeared again, this time sending a text saying he will be roaming around the mall. and here he was at an arcade playing against Kou-san. It was not something he imagined would happen, but he was not about to lose against some kid.

"Ready for round 2 Suoh-san?"

"Of course, i'm always ready to win."

"...I will win this time!"

"You can try kid."

* * *

 Asami roamed around the mall after being sure to text Kei and Kazumi. He found himself heading back towards the anime shop where he found Akihito in deep thought about which Anime to choose.

_Probably in deep thought about which to buy for Aozora._

"I suggest Card Captor Sakura, its more for young girls."

Akihito looked up surprised to hear an anime title come out of Asami's mouth more than the fact that he was standing there.

"That's...not a bad idea." He found the title and proceeded to purchase it. "Weren't you with Suoh-san and Kou?"

"I wanted to have tea with you, its rare we go out together."

"A date...?"

"If you will."

"I wouldn't mind."

"Great."

They headed to the cafe on the top floor, sitting by the window that overlooked Akihabara.

"You look good in casual clothes."

"Captivated by me are we."

"Why do I even bother complimenting you." 

"How have you been?

Takaba looked at Asami, surprised at the question. Was Asami worried about him? Was that a concerned expression he saw? He didn't know how to respond.

"Asami... What are we?"

"What do you mean what?"

"I mean...what am I to you? I don't even know what you are to me. We're not friends since we have sex, we're not sex friends or worse if we worry about each other, were not lovers if we know nothing of each others life, if we're living in different worlds. so. then. what are we?

"Do we have to define it?"

"I don't know."

Asami could see the distress, the worry that went through his kitten. and he hated that there was nothing he could say to sooth his thoughts away.

"One day."

"What?"

"One day, we will define it. But not today. Can you wait until then?

_Until I have the words to say to you._

"I'll wait." Takaba looked away from him, he felt his face redden, he couldn't believe he asked that. but knowing there would be a one day was enough for now. "W-what are you doing here anyway?

"I told you, for business."

"ya but, who comes to Akihabara for business?"

"hahah true, but business is not only about work, its also about entertaining."

"Is-that-so."

"Takaba, what's your favorite colour?"

"Eh?" He looked up to see amusement back in Asami's eyes. "G-green."

"Hmm...the colour of plants. What's your favorite food?

"sushi."

"cute. favorite thing to capture in your viewfinder?

"You."

"..."

 _That sure took him off guard, serves you right. Well, its not completely untrue. Since you're my prize in my viewfinder._  "Now its my turn. Whats your favorite colour?"

"heh, black."

"that's a shade."

*shrug*

"What's your favorite place?"

"Home."

"favorite food?"

"You."

"Why do I even bother. How many siblings do you have?"

"That's a very personal question. I hav-"

*ring* ring* ring*

"Excuse me"

Asami:"Hello"

Feilong:"Asami, I'm here!"

Asami:"You're early."

Feilong:"Haven't you heard the early bird gets the worm?"

Asami:"...that's only when a worm is involved."

Feilong:"So how long till you arrive?"

Asami:"I will be there within the hour."

Feilong:"Understood. And how's Akihabara? Should I go there instead?"

Asami:"No. and I'm not going to ask how you know that. I'm leaving now."

Feilong:"That's too bad. Will look forward to hear all about it. See you soon!"

"Takaba, looks like we will need to continue our date another time."

"Looks like it, another business meeting?"

"...ya"

"Bye Asami."

As Asami watched Takaba walk away, the only thoughts he had were on how to keep his kitten next to him without exposing him to his world.

_If that were even possible._

 

 

 


	16. Side Story: The second bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is a side story of Kirishima and Suoh texting Yoh and Kuruda while they were in Akihabara. Hope you enjoy!

**While looking for Asami who lost his phone in Akihabara.**

Kei: Ryuuichi got lost.

Shinji: Wait, what??

Kazum: He lost his phone while we were in Akihabara and got seperated from us.

Yoh: He's not a child, I'm sure he will show up at some point.

Kei: He's not a child, but he could be childish at times. I bet he won't ask a stranger to use their phone just so they don't know he lost his.

Shinji:Hahaha, wouldn't put it past him. He likes being in control. It would affect his image.

Yoh: But why are you guys in Akihabara in the first place?

Kazumi: Business outing.

Yoh: In Akihabara?

Kazumi: ...don't ask.

Shinji: I wish I could see Ryu in the centre of Akihabara, surrounded by cosplays and ooh maid outfits...scary. Urgh. The image is too fluffy for me.

Kazumi: I found him!!

Kei: Where?

Kazumi: He's sitting on a bench... feeding birds...

Yoh: you have got to be kidding me.

Shinji: Take a picture.

Kazumi: Image Sent.

Shinji: Who is this?

Yoh: I never knew he could look so...Peaceful.

Kei: Is that... a smile I see?? Why is he relaxing when were running around worried and looking for him? And how did he get so far? Keep him there!! Were on the way.

Yoh: Mommy is on the way. Lol

**While waitin for their order at the maid cafe.**

Kazumi: you guys won't believe this.

Yoh: what happened?

Shinji: Please don't tell me Ryu got lost again.

Kazumi: no, but we came to a maid cafe, peri peri maid cafe, Asami is surrounded my cute maids.

Kei: Suoh, stop texting. Did you choose what to order? Looks like Mr. Kim and Ryu are ready.

Kazumi: I'm ready...oh shit.

Kei: Is that the boy at the entrance?

Kazumi: Looks like it. But why did Mr. Kim go to see him?

Shinji: Can you guys please stop texting each other. Tell us whats happening? Which boy came??

Yoh: I want a picture.

Kei: No time for a pic, The boy that Ryu is infatuated with lately, he just walked in the cafe with his friends and daughter. And it looks like they know Mr. Kim.

Kazumi: Oh no, this is not happening. Why are they coming towards us.

Shinji: This is comical. How does Ryu's expression look?

Kei: Mixture of amusement and... confusion?

Kei: They're going to join us for lunch!!

Yoh: hahaha, how awkward!

Kazumi: Ryu and the boy are acting like they don't know each other!! lol

Kei: And looks like Ryu met up with the boy's daughter while he was lost.

Yoh: What? why?

Kei: Sounds like she was lost and he helped her out. But the boy didn't know.

Shinji: So both kids were lost.

Kei: She even gave him a nickname. Guess what it is.

Yoh: Blackey?

Shinji: He's not a cat Yoh. Honey Bear Monk

Yoh: Why?

Kei: ...no, its Gold-niisan.

Yoh: seriously?

Shinji: wow

Kazumi: she calls Mr. Kim Kind-ojisan

Yoh: hahhaha Gold and kind! Her naming sense is amazing.

Shinji: so what did you guys order?

Kazumi: Omurice.

Kei: Omurice.

Shinji: What about Ryu?

Kei: Omurice.

Shinji: ...the boy?

Kei: Omurice.

Yoh: omg, is everyone having omurice eith hearts drawn on them??

Kei: Unfortunately.

Yoh: hahhaha, I can't believe this!!! I wish I was there!

Shinji: unbelievable. I never thought Ryu would eat omurice.

Kei: Me neither. It seemed like he was going to order seafood soup before.

Kazumi: I believe he changed his mind because lf the kid. As he was watching him as he was helping his daughter choose.

Shinji: So he was jealous.

**Hanging out in the megamall**

Yoh: We're about to land soon.

Shinji: Welcome to Japan, lets have a drink after your meeting tonight. Meet at the usual bar?

Yoh: Call

Kazumi: Call

Kei: Call

Shinji: So are you guys still at the cafe?

Kazumi: No. Were at the megamall now.

Yoh: Don't tell me yoy guys are all shopoing together like good friends.

Kei: We split up, I stopped by the technology event, along with one of the kids friends. You would like it Shinji.

Shinji: Tell me about it later. But why are you hanging out with the kids friends?

Kazumi: Don't ask. Ryu just disapeared on us again. This time leaving a text. Now I ended up at yhe arcade playing against the other friend.

Kei: Wait what? Honestly this boss of ours. And why didn't he text me?!

Yoh: Stop being a worried mother Kei. He probably went to find his little kitten. and I didn't know you liked playing at the arcade Kazumi.

Yoh: Kazumi? Hello?

Shinji: Maybe he's busy playing.

Kazumi: Oh my, the kid just beat me for the third time. I got to go guys, got a kid to beat.

Yoh: Was Kazumi always a sore loser?

Shinji: Why is everyone acting childish today? Right Kei.

Yoh: Don't tell me he's also too busy to text back.

Shinji: Looks that way.

Yoh: We just landed. Looks like Fei's going to call Ryu now. Guess I'll see them soon.

Shinji: So its finally time for them to meet again. Its about time.

Yoh: Ya. long overdue. Fei even brought a gift for Ryu. A photography art piece we think he will greatly enjoy.

Shinji: Good choice. He can add it to that empty gallery of his.

**In the car, on the way to meet Feilong.**

Kei: I saw it.

Kazumi: What did you see?

Kei: Ryu and the kid were sitting together in the cafe.

Kazumi: Wait what??

"Who have you guys been texting all day?"

"Eh? Ah, I've been in contact with Yoh, making sure all nessessary plans are being made Asami-sama."

"And you, Suoh?"

"I've been contacting our men at Sion to make sure everything stays in order while we are away."

"Really? Well whatever. How's our meeting preperations going Kirishima?"

"Everything is in order, it seems they even brought back a gift for you."

"Is that so. Very well then."

Yoh: Are you telling me they were on a d-date? Ryu was? With the kid? In public?

Shinji: Please. That's not a date. They just had coffee together. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Suoh: No. it must have been a date. Ryu doesn't simply go to a coffee shop.

Yoh: Wait. Has he ever been to a coffee shop before? Just to have a coffee? I can't imagine it...

Suoh: ...I don't remember him going...

Shinji: I'm sure he has.. Maybe.

Kei: No. I don't think he has. He has no reason too. At least not since he started Sion.

Shinji: I'm speechless, exactly who is this kid?

**At the bar, after the meeting.**

"What do you guys thing is the next step Ryu will take with the boy?"

"Is that a bet, Kazumi?"

"Of course. Loser pays for all the drinks we get while you're in town Yoh. Isn't that exciting?"

"Then winner gets to choose our next bet and"

"and?"

"And make three wishes, one to each loser."

"Call, and the other two losers pay for the food and other costs incured."

"Call. What do you quite boys think?"

"I'm just speechless by these pictures Kei showed us. Today's Ryu reminds me of the past. Maybe that kid's good for him."

"He might be good for him...but he also poses a greater danger. Thats ehat I'm worried about."

"There goes our mother hen again."

"Hahahha"

"Hahaha"

"Hahahahaha, so call?

"Call"

"Cal"

"Great, then lets go in order, Shinji?"

"My bet's on him being a mistress of sorts. There is no way Ryu's going to let him get any closer and doesn't want to let him go."

"Yoh?"

"My bet's on this being a fling. The kids a new type for him. Exotic. So when he becomes normalized. He's gone.

"Kei?"

"Harsh guys. But I've seen how they interact with each other. Its like nothing I've ever seen. My bet's on them getting closer, Ryu will probably buy him an apartment in his building to see him more often."

"I could see that. My bet's on the kid. He's not the type to be owned, he will probably reject Ryu and run away if held too tightly."

"So the bet's are on! Now then. BOSS, BRING US ANOTHER ROUND!"

"Guess its time for another kind of competition. I'm just saying. But I won't be the one carrying you guys back in the morning."

"Of course not, because you will be passed out before that."

"Hahaha, no. I'll win and leave alone."

"So I hope everyone remembers, the rule is, we drink until daybreak, with the first ray of sun the race starts, the end mark are the main double doors of the hotel. Don't drop before reaching the hotel or you'll be sleeping with the birds."

"Ready!? Start!"


	17. Initials A.S.

"Asami-sama, Mr. Kim, we have arrived" Kirishima escorted the two gentlemen into the most pristine Chinese club in all of Tokyo where their guest waited in a private room overlooking the main hall.

"Asami. And you must be Mr. Kim, Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Feilong greeted the two gentlemen with a masterful elegance that made Mr. Kim blush.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Feilong. I have heard much about your great feats in China. And of course, of your beauty."

"Hahaha, you're as kind as they say. Please make yourself comfortable, I have ordered the best of Chinese cuisine for dinner tonight. Along with my favorite wine as a token for our alliance."

"It's been a long time Feilong. Good to see you well."

"No thanks to you, Asami."

A young Chinese waiter entered the private room, making a final assessment of the table before gaining the men's attention.

"Feilong-sama, Asami-sama and Kim-sama, the food is ready." He gave a deep bow before leaving the room, gently closing the door behind him.

"Now then, let's leave the greetings at that, please have a seat."

The three gentlemen sat around a large round table that was filled with different Chinese dishes. Their men, Kirishima, Suoh and Yoh sat at an adjacent table.

"The food is marvelous, its not often I have Chinese cuisine, and now I know why. It wasn't real! But this, now this is real."

"I'm glad it suits your pallet Mr. Kim, how has your week been, I hope Asami here didn't bore you."

"On the contrary, he was an amazing host, I have see the best of Japan within this last week with many extras that I could not have imagined experiencing."

"Is that so. That's great news."

"Not at all, I only did what was expected, not to mention it has been quite enjoyable, being a host to one who is fascinated by everything." Asami gave a slight smile indicating his sincerity in the matter.

"It truly was fun, however many more questions have arose since I have arrived."

"Yes, and I don't like where its headed. Feilong. Have you ever heard of an Englishman with a scar?"

"A scar? ...no, but there are rumors going around about an Englishman who was looking for a certain undercover cop."

"An undercover cop? why?" Asami was surprised, for a cop to be involved.

"Not sure, for the last few years, small Englishmen groups would surface in china an disappear after only a few months, as if their purpose was only to gather information."

"Perhaps the cover-cop was Chinese?"

"I thought so too, but after looking into it a bit, we found the same rumors in many other countries: Thailand, Philippine, Taiwan, Russia and Vietnam. Last I heard, there were plans to enter Japan."

"So much trouble to look for one cover-cop..."

"That is certainly strange." Mr. Kim leaned back in his seat. "The Englishmen are known for their strict control over their underworld. Even for us, it is a challenge to secure routes. One reason for this is that they don't usually reach out of their comfort zone. But for them to go to all these countries looking for one man is... well, unthinkable."

"Exactly, that is why we decided to further investigate the matter, about a month ago we caught one and interrogate him. We didn't get much, but we did learn the reason they were searching for that peculiar cover-cop. This one man went undercover in the English Channel underground, controllers of the largest black market in the UK. Within two years, he took down nearly 1/3rd of their routes, wreaking havoc throughout all the underground groups. Afterwards, he simply disappeared without a trace."

"I hate to say it, but that is...remarkable."

"That is undeniable Mr. Kim, for one man to do such damage, it deserves praise. It's no wonder they are searching for him. It's highly possible the scarred Englishman is involved in this case."

"Perhaps. So Asami, why were you asking about this Englishman with a scar?"

"That Takayama, he was nothing more than a worthless pawn. The only new information we gathered from him was that this Englishman with a scar is somehow related with Wang and Mr. X." Asami shook his head, remembering Takayama's destroyed soul as he spoke about everything he knew  _or didn't know."_ We don't even know what kind of scar he has. Only, its most likely visible since it became his trade-name."

"That's annoying. Very well, I will have my men gather information about him." Feilong signaled Yoh. "shall we continue our meeting at the bar gentlemen."

"This way." Yoh brought the men to the bar on the other end of the room, signalling the workers to enter the room and clear the table. "What would you like to drink?"

"Yoh has a special talent for mixing drinks, feel free to order anything."

"Ho, then I would like a Gin Martini."

"Aviation."

"A vesper for me."

Giving a light nod, Yoh got to work. Without changing expressions, he gathered the glasses, effortlessly grabbed the bottles and began mixing them as if he was using magic. Behind them Kirishima and Suoh began setting up the pool table.

"How...beautiful."

"Mr. Kim, your Gin Martini."

"Oh, thank you."

"Asami-sama, Aviation."

"Beautiful."

"Feilong-sama, Aviation."

"Wonderful."

"It's good."

"Professionally done."

"Didn't I saw so, our Yoh has skills. Thank you Yoh."

With another deep bow, Yoh headed towards the pool table where his two friends were waiting to play a game of pool. Back at the bar, the three gentlemen settled into their seats and sipped their drinks.

"Now then, to continue our conversation. Leaving the Englishman aside for now, I have news concerning Wang."

"Did you find him?"

"Yes. We found traces of him leaving Hong Kong and entering Turkey."

"Turkey? Why would he go there?"

"To enter Europe Mr. Asami. Isn't that right?"

"That's correct. After my men discovered his whereabouts, they followed him to a Turkish shop. We found out the shopkeeper is a well known smuggler. I have one man who will be smuggled into China along with Wang and my other men who will follow them. This way we can keep tabs on him, and hope he will make contact with Mr. X."

"He should, they always go back to the leader when in trouble. Good work Feilong."

Feilong was taken back, its been years since his past with Asami, but he would have never imagined they would be on the same team again. Nor that he would be glad to get praised.

_I guess I haven't changed as much as I made myself believe. Still chasing praise from this man..._

The evening progressed peacefully, strategizing against what was to come.

"I shall take my leave gentlemen, I need to stop by the hotel before heading to the Airport."

"Suoh will accompany you Mr. Kim. We will meet you at the airport soon."

"Wonderful, I will see you soon."

Mr. Kim left with Suoh close behind, leaving the four men alone in the room.

"Feilong, your uncle's casino deed, as promised.

"Accepted. But don't think this makes us even Asami."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Hmph"

Kirishima came to Asami's side as he turned to take his leave.

"Asami. Before you go, accept this gift."

Yoh brought a large box and placed it faced down in front of them as he unpacked it.

"What is this?"

"A token to put our past at bay for now, Although I don't like how you did it, you did return my uncle's casino deed."

"...Accepted."

As Yoh finished unpacking it, he held it up for them to see. Beside Asami, Kirishima felt his heart beat louder as he took note of the painting in front of them.

"... Feilong, where did you find this?"

"Where? In a small gallery in Hong Kong, I thought it would suit your taste. Does it not?"

"Kirishima, get all the information you can from the curator at that gallery, I want to know who made this painting."

"Hai, Asami-sama." He got out his phone, sending out orders and made a memo.

Asami couldn't take his eyes off the painting, it brought back a feeling of familiarity and kindled a desire he had given up on.

"What's going on Asami? Is something wrong with the painting?"

"No, but I've been looking for someone related to this image for a very long time now."

"You, You've been chasing after someone? I'm impressed, I must meet this person once you've found them."

"Sure, if I can find them. Although, its become more of an obsession than anything else."

"Thanks Feilong, see you soon."

Watching Asami leave, a feeling within Feilong from long ago began to re-surface.

_Asami, have I reached the point where I can stand on the same pedestal as you?_

Kirishima placed the painting in the limo before going to the driver's seat. Even without the order, he knew where to head to next.

* * *

"She's really tired, she fell asleep the moment we got back."

"Can't be helped Kou, its been a really long day."

"I hope she had fun."

"Ya, me too. Let's go out." Takato gently closed the door of Sora's room as they headed towards the living room.

"Takato...who do you think that man was?"

"...I don't know, I really want to ask who they all were but...

Kou hesitated, unsure about what he wanted to share.

"I-I saw them."

"Saw who?"

"On the way to the washroom, I saw Aki and the man named Asami together. They were having tea together at the coffee shop."

"Why were they having tea together?"

"I don't know but...he was laughing and smiling Takato. But I'm worried, that man, he looks dangerous.

"why-"

The entrance door opened, Akihito entered holding two bags filled with drinks and snacks.

"Kou, Takato, I bought some drinks, have some before you leave-" Akihito paused, his two friends stood in the living room looking worriedly at him.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Aozora? Where is she-"

"Calm down Aki, she's fine. She's sleeping in her room."

"Oh...then why are you guys looking at me like that? What's wrong?'

"Akihito. be honest with us. Why were you having tea with that man Asami today?"

Akihito dropped the drinks he was holding, all he could feel was the sound of his heart as it beat louder.

"Aki..."

"I-Its not what you think."

"And what exactly is it that we are thinking?"

"Takato..."

"Akihito, I've heard rumors of the man Asami, and I can't say they are good rumors. We're your friends and family Aki. So please, tell us. Did you know him before today?"

"Aki...you're not in trouble are you?"

"No! I'm not, I'm really not. I did meet him before, but its not like that. He's the one who helped me get Aozora back, and..."

"And?" Takato knew there was more, Akihito rarely kept anything from them. They knew his past, his secrets. Even what happened during the two years he had disappeared. So for him to hide something, it wouldn't be something simple.

"and...we're still trying to figure out the rest."

"What does that mean Akihito? What rest?"

"Aki...could it be you guys are together?"

"Eh? Kou, what are you saying, why would they be together! That's imp-" He saw the truth in his friend's expression, the flushed cheeks, the eyes that avoided looking directly at us and...the worried expression that said he was scared, scared of us rejecting him, blaming his choice. "Akihito, you are, aren't you."

" ...uhn." A nod was all he could muster. the beating of his heart was making him dizzy, he was scared of what his friends who were like family would say about his relationship with Asami.

"I got it Akihito, its okay, we get it. Kou said he saw you in the coffee shop, he said you were laughing and smiling, that you looked...happy. I thought maybe you were being tricked into something but... I just didn't want to see the truth. But, Aki, I will say this. You're a cop. and he could be part of the Yakuza for all we know. Do you understand what that means?"

"I know."

"And Aki, what about Aozora? You have a daughter now..."

"I know..."

"Then let's think about it together."

Takaba looked up at his two friends, he remembered all the times in life they were there for him, for years, they were the only two people he could fully trust. They were his friends, and his family.

"Takato, Kou... Thank you."

"Isn't that what friends are for, silly Aki." Kou grabbed a can from the dropped bag and handed each of them one."Let's toast, for better or for worse, to Aki's love life!"

"not sure i want to toast to that..."

"How cute! Aki's blushing! Hahahah"

"Hahahah"

"Ah! no more, let's forget about my love life for tonight and drink our hearts out...quietly."

* * *

"Asami-sama, we have arrived."

"It's been a while since we've come here."

"Hai."

In a small part of Tokyo, a short ten minute drive form Sion, was a small building owned by Asami. This building was Asami's private gallery. As Asami and Kirishima entered the building, the sensory lights turned on as they walked towards the gallery room. A room with photographs and paintings lined up against the white walls. At the end of the room was a large empty wall with only one photograph print in the center. The title of the photograph was 'ALONE', one Asami bought from a gallery five years prior.

Kirishima stepped forward and placed the new painting next to the photograph. Taking a step back, he stood next to Asami as they studied them.

"Ryu...this is..."

Facing them were two images that reflected each other. In the 'ALONE' photograph was a young girl reaching out to a silhouette whose face was turned, walking away from her. Around them, young children were lying on the street, broken, bleeding and dirty. Their eyes were dull and blank as if their souls were taken out of them. The painting was a re-presentation of the photograph. The left half of the painting was the same as the left half of the photograph, half the girl, half the silhouette and half of the children on the street. However the right half changed the story. The other half of the girl didn't reach out, the other half of the silhouette wasn't walking, both were standing there. The other half of the children around them were dressed warmly, playing, smiling, laughing. They looked healthy and happy.

_What does this mean? For there to be two of the same images. And why did it show up now?_

"Kei, this painting, it has the initials A.S. on it."

"You're right, even thought the photograph was anonymous. Looks like we got our first clue in years."

"Ya, but will it be enough? Find out who these initials belong to and if there are more."

"Hai!"

_Are these initials really a clue to finding him... who are you boy? Why do I obsess over finding you? Only time will tell I guess._

* * *

"Mr. Kim, I hope you have a safe journey back."

"How dry Asami. It's been fun Mr. Kim, come visit Hong Kong next time."

"Thank you Mr. Asami, Mr. Feilong. It truly was a pleasure meeting the two of you. My time here will not be forgotten. As I hope you two will one day visit Europe, I will be sure to visit Hong Kong and also return to Japan as I have a promise to keep."

"A promise?"

"Well, perhaps not a promise, but something to look forward to. I have plans to visit a hot spring Inn on my next visit. I heard it is a very special place."

"Ah, Japanese hot springs are one of the best, even I come here just to get the experience."

"Is that so Mr. Feilong, now I truly must come back."

"I'll remember that for your next visit Mr. Kim."

"Wonderful, I guess its time for me to go, I will contact you from Europe. Take Care."

walked up the private Jet's stairs, taking one last look at his new comrades, he entered the plane with a burning flame to extinguish the darkness that took hold of Europe.

"He's gone."

"Yes he is, what are your plans for tomorrow Feilong?"

"I assure you, its not spending time with you."

* * *

"Yoh, are you going out? You look tired."

"Tao-sama, I have some work to do this morning."

"Are you not going out with us later?"

"I will be meeting up with you guys in the afternoon. Remember not to make trouble for Feilong-sama, always stay by his side, we aren't in Hong Kong anymore."

"Don't worry Yoh, I'll be good. See you later."

."...please be good. See you later Tao-sama."

* * *

"Are you okay Yoh? You look drained. Like the other two over there."

On the other end of Asami's office laid his two subordinates whose heads were still pounding from running after a drinking battle.

"Hai, Asami-sama, I am fine."

"Really?"

"Well, in any case. Yoh, why don't you return now?"

"Asami-sama, I will always remain as your friend and shield, however, if I may, I would like to stay beside Feilong-sama."

"Is that so. Then so be it."

"Eh?"

"What, are you surprised by how lenient I am?"

"Asami-sama..."

"Yoh, we've known each other for over a decade, isn't that reason enough?"

"Thank you, Asami-sama." Yoh gave a deep bow, expressing his gratitude and respect for the man in front of him.

"Now onto the other topic, I heard you lost the race."

"I believe it was a tie for loss with Kei over there."

"Fufufu, is that so. Then for our two losers, I have an errand for you."

* * *

"Aozora! wait up!"

"Aki-niisama! These shops are soo pretty!

"Are you that happy to be out shopping?"

"Hai!"

"Hahah, I see. It's good we came out. But can we slow down a little, my head is still pounding."

Aozora takes her place next to her adoptive father, accepting the outreached hand.

"But, how come we came out today? and why didn't Takato-niisan and Kou-nii come with us?"

"Hmm? They had to head into work to make up time. and I wanted to take you shopping for clothes today, since we didn't get to last time."

"Clothes? But, I have clothes."

"Aozora. I want you to remember this, clothes makes a person. That's why its important to have different clothing, so that you can have options depending on your mood, on the occasion and so forth."

"...I never thought about it that way."

"That's alright, you have time. Little by little, I will show you this new world, a world for you to explore."

"Arigato, Aki-niisama."

"We're here."

They stopped at a children's boutique clothing shop. Mannequins with children's dresses and suits lined up the storefront.

"Here?"

"It's the most famous children's store in Tokyo, La La Land. I really wanted to get you something from here, since its the first clothing I will buy you."

"It's so pretty, are those children in the window? Don't they get tired?"

"Hahaha, no, those are mannequins, they aren't real people."

"oh, that's good. and the clothes, they're so pretty!"

"Ya, they are. The style and the material are both high quality. It will be well worth it. Let's go in."

"Hai!"

Upon entering the shop, Aozora was mesmerized by the sheer size of the space, from the atrium in the center, she could see that it had three levels.

"Amazing! Is that a stair? Aki-niisama! Stairs can be circular?"

"That's right, a famous architect designed this building, that's why just being in the space is so captivating. I bet you didn't even notice the clothing yet."

"Clothi-? Wow! So much clothes! This is amazing!"

"Hahaha, I was waiting for that. Let's walk around a bit, we can choose some to try on."

"You can try them on?"

"Yup, that way you're sure its good before you buy it."

"I see. That makes sense."

They walked around the shop, picking up different clothing that looked suitable and laughing at strange or bad looking ones. After walking for awhile and accumulating a good amount of clothes, they headed to the change rooms to try them on.

"Aozora, I'm going to wait here, once you've put one on, come out so we can look at it together okay?"

"Hai!"

"Aki-nii-sama, what do you think?"

Sora came out wearing a cute long one-piece pink dress that had a large bow on the front.

"It's not bad, perhaps a little too long, turn around."

As she turned around, she stepped on the dress and fell to the ground. A young boy who was running towards the change rooms beyond them tried to stop only to slip on another part of the dress and fell on top of her.

"Sora!"

"Tao!"

Akihito looked at the man who called out the boy's name. Taken in by the foreign accent. He was a tall man with a pretty face, he wore a beige fedora hat, beige jeans and a black dress shirt. He turned his attention back to Aozora, as both men quickly came the kids help, pulling them up off the ground.

"Are you both okay? not hurt anywhere."

"I'm okay... nii-sama"

"me too."

"Tao! I told you not to run in the shop!"

"I'm sorry, I was too excited." Tao turned to Aozora, giving a small bow. "I'm very sorry to have fallen on top of you."

"Ah, no its okay, I'm the one who fell first. I'm sorry for tripping you."

"Sorry about that Tao-kun. My name is Takaba, Takaba Akihito and this is my daughter Aozora. Its nice to meet you Tao-kun and your father?"

"Yes, I am Tao's father, Liu Fei Long. Pleasure to make your acquaintance Takaba-san."

* * *

Feilong was surprised to meet someone during his outing into town. It was a rare thing to even go out shopping as they usually get everything custom made.

"Your Japanese is very good, where are you visiting from?"

"From Hong Kong, but often need to speak Japanese as we have business partner's here."

"I see. I guess were both shopping for kids clothes today."

"It would seem so."

"Shall we continue kids?"

"Hai."

"Hai, I'll go where the next outfit, this dress is too long."

As the kids entered the changing stalls, the parents sat in the waiting room. Outfit after outfit, the kids came out, giving a mini fashion show. Together all four shared their opinions and discussed the best outfits. At the end of the morning, they settled on a few outfits each.

"Thank you for the help Feilong-san."

"Not at all, we're the ones who got some great input. It's not often we come out shopping like this, so its a good change of scenery."

"Since its come to this, if you guys are still have time, as thanks, would you like to go out for lunch together? It looks like the kids have become friendly."

Feilong was pleasantly surprised by this young man. Normally, people would not stay in his presence for more than necessary or would try to get close with ulterior motives. However he wasn't getting anything from Akihito. He was genuinely thankful and genuinely happy the kids were getting along.

_Why? Because I'm wearing casual clothing? That never stopped others before. Because Tao is with me? Because we are two fathers? Or is his poker face that good?_

"Very well, let's go have lunch."

_I'll find out by the end of lunch, what kind of man you are, Takaba Akihito._

"Wonderful, Aozora, Tao-kun, what kind of food would you like to eat?"

"umm... maybe pizza?"

"Pizza? Hmm... and Tao-kun?"

"I wouldn't mind pizza."

"Alright, then its settled, pizza it is and I know just the place."

They walked along the main street for a while before turning into a small dimmed street. Just as Feilong began to worry about where the young man was taking them, they stopped at the end of the street where a small pizza shop stood.

"This here is the best pizza shop in all of Tokyo, you won't find anything else like it!"

They entered the small shop, unlike its exterior looks, the inside was clean and grand. People filled most of the seats as they enjoyed their pizza, the waitresses and waiters roamed around making sure everything was in order. A young waiter came to take them to their table, a booth at the far corner of the shop.

"Would you like anything to drink while you look at the menu?"

"Could we get orange juice for the kids and would you like wine Feilong-san?"

"Rose wine would be fine."

"Hai, please wait a moment."

A few minutes later, the waiter returned with their drinks. He handed the children their juices and proceeded to serve the wine. A few moments later, he took their order and headed back to the kitchen.

Feilong never took his eyes off the intriguing young man sitting opposite him, there was something about him that was strangely alluring. The refreshing way he interacted with the children, the way he sipped his wine and the way his cheeks slowly but surely became a light shade of pink.

"Feilong-san, what kind of work do you do?"

"I own a trading business."

"Impressive, you seem young to be a CEO."

"One needs to pave his own path to become successful."

"That seems to be the case."

"What do you do, Takaba-san?"

"I'm a freelance cameraman."

"Freelance, you must travel a lot."

"Yes I do, the world is there to explore, It would be shame not to capture it in my viewfinder."

"Sirs, and Mademoiselle, please enjoy your lunch." The waiter returned once more, setting down the different pizzas. He gave a small bow and left them to dine.

The aroma extruded from the pizza, mixing with the air that surrounded them.

"This smells exquisite."

"Margherita, Quattro Stagioni, Salvatore Cuomo and Lasagna Pizza! Nothing beats this combination. Kids, let's dig in!"

The kids took a bite, letting the flavor deepen as it reached their tongue.

"This is amazing!"

"Its really good!"

"Hahaha, I'm glad you like it." Takaba turned to face Feilong who stopped after taking his first bite."What do you think Feilong-san, is it not to your taste?"

"Ah. no, its just, its like nothing I've had before. It's very...tasty?"

"Could it be that you've never had pizza before?"

"I must admit, this is my first time."

"...wow. I'm impressed."

"Impressed? Why would you be impressed?"

"Although pizza can be had at a fancy dinner on occasion, it is generally known as fast-food. Therefore for one to have not tried it, you must take care in what you eat, is what I was thinking."

"I see... you are a strange man, Takaba Akihito-san"

"Would you like more wine, Feilong-san." Takaba took the wine bottle to pour Feilong and himself more wine.

"Thank you. Please allow me." Feilong stopped Takaba before he poured for himself, taking the wine bottle and pour the wine for his new friend.

On the other end of the table, Aozora and Tao fully enjoyed the different types of pizza.

"Tao-kun, isn't this pizza amazing?" Sora looked at Tao with shining eyes, her excitement apparent.

"Yes, it taste really good, but it can't compare to the food back home."

"What kind of food do you have at home?"

"Hehehe, all kinds! There are dumplings, buns, show fun, jian dui, dohua and so much more."

"Wow, that sounds so tasty! I'd love to try them one day."

"You must! Hong Kong food is truly amazing."

"Wow...there are so many things to try, to learn and to experience."

"Of course! And since we're kids, we have our entire lives to do it."

"...ya, you're right."

"All done kids?"

"Hai!"

"Yes. Thank you very much for bringing us here Takaba...o-jiisan?"

"It's oniisan Tao, he's still young."

"Ah, right. Takaba-oniisan."

"You're very kind Tao-kun, it was our pleasure."

The four left the restaurant content at the experience.

"Thank you Takaba-san, it was a good experience. Looks like there are more things I need to try than I thought."

"Its never to late Feilong-san, and thank you for joining us. I was really glad to see the kids get along."

"That's true." Feilong watched as the kids in question chatted away, something he rarely saw Tao do with strangers.

"Sora-chan, will you be my friend?"

"Friend? Of course! I would love to."

"Hehehe, that's great. come visit Hong Kong some day, I'll show you around."

"Really? I'll look forward to it."

"Is it that easy to become friends?"

"You would be surprised Feilong-san." Takaba took out a card from his wallet and handed it to him.

"This is?"

"My business card, let me know if you have any freelance work you need done. but also."

"Also?"

"Its for us to keep in contact. Now that were friends you see."

"Friends? Us?"

"Don't you know? Dine with someone, chat with someone or simply enjoy spending time with someone, and that someone becomes your friend. We've already become friends."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Easy right?"

"Hahaha, ya, easy. Very well Takaba-san, I will keep your card at hand. Unfortunately I don't have mine on me as I am on vacation."

"No worries, sometimes in friendship, fate plays a role. Feilong-san, Tao-kun, its been fun, I hope we meet again someday."

"Likewise."

"Bye Sora-chan!"

"Bye Tao-kun"

Takaba and Aozora walked away hand in hand back towards the main street, looking back only once to bow and wave a last goodbye. Having greatly enjoyed their morning and lunch with their new friends, they wondered what else the day had in store for them.

"Shall we go Tao,"

"Hai Feilong-sama."

Feilong put the card in his pocket for safekeeping. He would keep it to remember this day, but he would never call the number on the card.

_Friend, as fate would have it, we live in different worlds, therefore there will never be a day we will meet again._

* * *

In a certain part of Tokyo, two men were hard at work.

"Why do we have to do this?"

"Because you lost the race."

"So did you. But I don't even work with you guys right now."

"Didn't you say you were always going to remain as one of his men and friend"

"...That and this are two different things."

"You're right, I shouldn't be doing this either. It's not a secretaries job."

"Should we leave?"

"And have him chew us out, no thanks. Let's just keep moving these boxes."

"There are people for this, why can't we call them over?"

"Because he asked us to do it ourselves."

"It would be much quicker if suoh and Kuroda were here."

"That's true, now stop complaining and hold the box up properly, its heavy."

"I am!"

"If you were I wouldn't be complaining."

"Urgh! Fine, like this?"

"Ah, not so high, go lower."

"Aren't you the one complaining?"

"...just do it right."

"Alright, alright."

* * *

"Asami-sama, the items have arrived and have been placed in the spare room."

"Now then, its time to enjoy those hazel eyes."

* * *

"Yoh!"

"Tao-sama! Did you have fun today?"

"Ya, we went shopping, and had pizza. I also made a friend."

"Really? Wow, i'm impressed."

"Hehehe."

"Why don't you tell me all about it on our way to the Inn?"

"Alright, I'll go change now." Tao ran out the room, he couldn't wait to visit a hot spring Inn.

"He's excited."

"I was worried in the morning, but it looks like taking him out today was the right choice, Feilong-sama."

"Ya, he had fun. He doesn't have many chances to be a child after all."

"That's true." Yoh took a step closer to Feilong who was sitting by the window sill. Handing him a file."

"What is this?"

"Feilong-sama, the one who gave Asami information about your deed. It was me."

Feilong stared long and hard at Yoh's unchanging expression.

"I know."

"...but, then why?"

"Why didn't I kill you for betraying me?"

"..."

"Because although you went behind my back, you did it for me."

"...Feilong-sama..."

"Don't take my words the wrong way Yoh." I am still displeased with your actions. And I do not tolerate betrayal. The only reason I am letting you live is because it is you." Feilong stood up straight, his long black hair draping over his shoulders. "Remember this, there will be no second chance."

"I understand." Yoh took another step closer, kneeling down. He took Feilong's hand in his and gave him a peck on the back of his hand. "I promise to never betray you, til the day I drop, I will stay by your side."

Feilong felt a change within Yoh, one that felt like a weight was taken off his shoulders. He looks brighter somehow.

_What a strange day today has been._

* * *

After lunch, Akihito and Aozora continued walking around the city, going form one shop to the next. They window shopped, had a taste of street food, played around dressing up and enjoyed the scenery of the city streets. As the sun began to set, they decided to head back home.

"Aki-nii-sama, I'm so tired."

"Ya...we walked around a lot today. Once we get back, we should each take a hot bath and go straight to sleep. That will relax your muscles."

"Hai..."

"Hold on Sora-chan, we'll be home soon."

"mmm..."

"Would you like me to carry you?"

"But the bags..."

"Its okay, come." Akihito went in front of her, kneeling down so that she could climb on top of his back. "see, If I give you a piggy back, then I can still carry the bags."

"Am I not too heavy?"

"Not at all, you're as light as a feather."

"Hehehe." Aozora wrapper her arms around his neck, letting her head rest on his back. All the feelings of the last few weeks came back to her, she couldn't believe she was able to feel this warmth. She let his warmth sooth into her while she listened to his heartbeat. In that moment, she truly felt the meaning behind the essence of a family. "You're warm, and your heartbeat is soothing."

"I'm glad. Take a rest Aozora."

There were words in her heart she wanted to forget, words that frightened her. But all that darkness that was inside her, this man slowly yet surely dissolved. This man who called her family, gave her a new name, provided her with a place to call home and reminded her of the meaning of love.

"Arigato...Oto-sama...aishiteru"

Akihito stopped. Those honest words touched him at the deepest part of him, he could feel the tears swell up to his eyes. He was waiting for the day she would call him father, for the day she stopped looking up to him as her savior and accepted her role as his daughter. But he never expected it would mean this much to him, that it would affect him to the core. As he held her and felt her warmth, he could proudly say this was one of the happiest moment's in his life. Feeling she fell asleep, he continued walking towards the place they call home, letting the tears gently stream down his face. He would cherish these feelings and this moment, that he was sure of.

* * *

"Asami-sama, we have an unusual visitor."

"Unusual?"

"Englishmen, they would like to have a meeting with you immediately if possible."

"Ho... very well, bring them in."

"Hai."

Two englishmen entered Asami's office. One was a tall man with brown hair and his eyes were a dark blue as the ocean floor. He wore a white suit with a blue tie. The other man was a shorter man who had black hair and forestry green eyes. He wore a black suite with a green tie. On his right cheek, he bore a thin long scar.

_Englishman with a scar...Could it be him?_

"Welcome gentlemen, what brings you to Japan?"

"We are sorry for the sudden visit, we would have preferred visiting under different circumstances."

"No worries, please have a seat."

Kirishima brought three cups of tea and set them down in front of the guests and Asami. The man with blue eyes spoke first.

"Mr. Asami. My name is Jonathan Perks. he is James Lin, we have come from England in search for one man."

_So the rumors were true..._

"Who are you looking for?"

"We don't know his name, nor do we have much information about him. However from what we do know, he is of Japanese origin and his initials are A.S."

_Initials A.S!?...It can't be._

"Mr. Asami, we have come to you to obtain permission to search for this man on your turf. We do not wish for there to be problems between us." James took out a file and placed it on the table. "This is a small gift of peace."

"Why are you looking for him?"

The two gentlemen traded glances with each other, unsure of how much to tell.

"He is an undercover cop. Two years ago, he took down nearly 1/3rd of the English channel's routes."

"So you want revenge? To kill him?"

"Not exactly. More than getting revenge, there is something he has that we are in need of. unfortunately, we cannot say more at this time."

"I understand, then I will give you the permission you need, however, I do have certain conditions.

* * *

"Sora-chan? We're home. Are you awake?"

"Hmm...? Are we home yet?"

"That's right. I'm going to put you down so I can get the key now."

"Okay."

Akihito went down on his knee and to let Aozora down. Giving him the chance to take the keys out of his pocket.

"Aki-nii-sama..."

"...yes?"

"...can I... Can I call you Oto-sama...? Aozora looked up to him with worried and pleading eyes."

He knelt down in front of her, pulling her towards him, hugging her, holding her close. After a few minutes in silence, he gave her his reply.

"Aozora, I'm sorry, I thought you needed time, so I waited. But I should have asked you earlier. Please call me father. It would make me really happy if you could come to think of me as your father as I think of you as my daughter. Therefore, its not a question of permission, you see, its your right to call me father. Nothing more, nothing less. Thank you Aozora, for calling me father."

Sora lifted her arms, wrapping them around him, hugging him back. She wouldn't be able to describe the joy she felt, but she was sure she would treasure it.

"Hai, Oto-sama."

After a few more minutes, they stood with a new bond connecting them. Akihito unlocked the door, taking Aozora's hand, they entered their apartment.

The first thing they noticed was the change of the air, it seemed more airy somehow.

_Did we leave the window open?_

As Akihito reached for the light and turned it on, he almost thought it was all a dream. He couldn't help blinking a few times as the scenery before him.

"Aozora, it seems were in a dream."

"No, Akihito, I don't think we are. But..."

_Why? What? Why?_

Behind them, his two friends who decided to drop by after work come in, bags of drinks in hand.

"Aki, Sora-chan, we came to hang out!"

"Why are you guys at the entrance, go inside."

As all four entered the apartment, they each exchanged confused glances.

"Akihito, are you moving?"

"no..."

"Then, why's your apartment empty?"

"...I...don't know..."

"Looks like you got robbed."

"Completely..."

"I don't really care about anything else, but, I wish they left my cameras... How am I supposed to work now?"

"..."

"..."

"Oto-sama, looks like something is stuck on the wall."

"Wait! Aozora, did you just call Aki father?"

"Ohhhh, congratulations Aozora, Aki, that's great!"

"Hmm... thanks... since he's my father."

"We're a true family now. So what's stuck on the wall?"

"It looks like a key is tapped to the wall."

"A key?" Kou took the tape off the wall, passing the key to Akihito."

Akihito took the key, turning it in his hand and taking a closer look at the unrecognized key.

"What does the tag say?"

He turned the tag around and saw a name he knew all too well 'ASAMI'.

_W-wh-what? It can't be... Dammit Asami, what did you do this time._

"... looks like I didn't get robbed after all."

"Hey, wait. Doesn't that say Asami on it?"

The three young men looked at each other, bewildered by the turn of events.

"Akihito, you are not going to him right?"

"Just to take my things back?"

"Aki! He took all your things without telling you, who does that!?"

"Oto-sama, are we moving in with Gold-oniisan?"

"No! No way are we letting you live together!"

"Kou, Takato, I'm just going to meetup with him and get my things back."

"Then we're coming with you!"

"Eh? Ah, no, I don't think that's a good idea?"

"Why?"

"Well... it could be dangerous?"

"Then why would we let you go?"

"..."

"Akihito, it couldn't be that you wouldn't mind living with him, would it?"

"Of course not!"

"Then?"

"I-I just want to hear what he has to say? If he really does and why..."

"Then stay at my place tonight. Tomorrow, we will go together to see him."

"Takato..."

"Ya Aki, please don't go alone."

"Fine. I'll do as you say. But I do need to get my cameras back, I have a job early tomorrow morning. So I'm going to sneak in with this key, get my camera and go to your place. Deal?"

"...sounds dangerous."

"It's fine, he usually works till late anyway."

"...Fine, but be careful and keep your phone on you at all times, call us if anything happens."

"I will, thanks."

* * *

"We get it Asami, you're rich. Do you have to live in a penthouse in such a secure building..."

_How do I get in?_

Across the street from Asami's building, Takaba watched as people entered and exited the building. When a delivery truck stopped by the entrance, he made is move.

"Hello there, I got a late night package for Asami."

"I'll take it here, where do I need to sign?"

While the delivery man was busy occupying the front desks attention, Takaba took the chance to slip passed them and into the waiting elevator, making sure to chose the more elaborated designed elevator.

As the elevator reached the top level, he stepped out, key in hand. He walked to the only door on the level, inserted the key and entered the penthouse.

The first thing he takes note of is the cleanliness of the place. Not a single thing was out of place. It made the place feel grandeur. He walked by the kitchen that was well equipped but rarely used. The living room that had a large smart TV hung on the wall without any hints of it being used.

_This place is huge and impressive. But, why does it feel so...empty?_

After opening and poking his head into a few rooms, he finally found the room he was searching for. Boxes were stacked and placed neatly in the center of the room. On one side of the room, there was a simple desk and chair. On the other side, a single sized bed with pink sheets.

_Pink? Why pink- oh. Aozora... Asami, you're serious..._

He found his camera case in the corner of the room. Taking out the key he always kept with him, he proceeded to unlock the case, only to realize the lock's been changed.

_Really? Was it necessary to change the lock? There is no way I'm going to go and ask you for the key! Don't take me lightly Asami._

He took out two pins from his pocket, inserting them into the lock. After a few short moments, he heard the lock click open.

_See that? That's lock-picking skills 101. A necessity for chasing criminals within and without my viewfinder._

He took the camera he needed for his job and left the scene after taking one more look at where Asami lived.

* * *

_A.s...an painter, a undercover cop, a Japanese man... It's not impossible I suppose. But the kid, he looked young at that time. Would he have been part of the police force? Chances are low that its the same person. But perhaps...perhaps they have a link. Those tears, they must have a meaning to the photograph, to the painting and to the mystery person with initials A.S. Two people? One?_

"There are too many unknowns."

VRRRRR

Asami picked up his vibrating phone.

"Is everything okay Asami-sama?"

"Perfectly Kei, a little kitten has simply made its way home." He continued being glued to the images on his phone, he could feel his mood improving and his face muscles working into a smirk, he was looking forward to what was to come. "...or not."


	18. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I finally started writing again after a long break. I'm trying to get the story out then plan to review the story to date and fix any parts that needs updating. So any kind of feedback on the story or writing style is greatly appreciated. Also sorry for any long parts, I kind of just kept writing. Thanks to everyone who reads them and thank you for the comments!
> 
> Next chapter is on its way too. Originally it was one chapter but decided to split it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**5 years ago...**

Two young men overlooked the water that reflected the morning sun. They stood side by side in silence in the remote area of Hinode pier of Tokyo.

These two young men were old friends, they were like brothers that shared the same pain.

The first of the young man was Takaba Akihito and the second was Sai, a cherished friend. It was that friend who broke their peaceful silence first.

"Akihito, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I've looked everywhere, I've done everything I could. But now... I feel empty. Sai..I don't even know if she's alive."

" I can only tell you not to lose hope old friend."

Sai dug into his jean's pockets, taking out a folded letter.

"Take this."

"What is it?"

"An invitation, I was going to go before leaving, but I have to leave earlier so I can't go anymore. Go in my stead."

"Thanks."

"Takaba. its been a long time. but I really hope that seeing art again will make you pick up photography again."

"Sai...that's..."

"Don't decide now. Go visit the gallery first. then decide. She loved your photography, do it for her... and for yourself."

"...I'll think about it."

"Thats more than enough." turning his head slightly, Sai looked at his dear old friend. Its been three years since the incident, three long years. He could see the weariness and empiness his friend spoke of.

"What?"

"No. I was just wondering if you'll ever settle down?"

"W-what? why would you bring that up now?"

"Because...you're alone now."

"Akio, I hope the next time we meet, you'll have found hapiness."

"Sai... I hope the same for you. But I'm not alone. I still have friends here."

"Friends are not lovers nor family my dear Akio. Meet someone, fall into a hopeless love with them, live together. Be a family with them."

"That... doesn't sound possible."

"Maybe. but don't destroy the possibility."

"Aren't you late for your flight?"

"Don't worry, I still have time...Akio, I have one more thing to tell you."

"what?"

"I wanted to give you a parting gift. So I pulled some strings and got you into a special examination. I left the information package at your place."

"Examination for what?"

"Hehehe, hasn't it always been your dream to catch bad guys?"

"Ya, through my viewfinder..."

"Don't worry Akio, you'll excell at it. I also left a contact. So be sure to reach out to him, we call him Chief."

"Chief?"

"Ya, he should prove to be of help when you need it. He's also part of the examination bureau so be nice to him."

"... Sai, what are you planning?"

"...I don't know when or if I'll ever return to this country. If I'll ever see you again. So at the very least, let me give you a support you can live on. With the information they get, maybe you can even find new clues and one day find her or...at least know if she's alive."

"...but."

"Listen. Its my gift to you, but its your choice wether you decide to accept it or not accept it. if you need it or want it, then take it. If not then leave it. Now I got a plane to catch so this is my good bye. Adiue my dear Akio."

Takaba watches as Sai crosses the street to his sports car. He couldn't help remember all the times he chased after him, always having his broad back protecting him when they were younger.

_We'll meet again Sai, won't we?_

"Sai!"

"Yes!?"

"Thanks! For everything!"

"Anytime, dear friend. See you later Akio!" Sai turned and stepped into his sports car.

Akihito watched as the car sped away until it was out of sight.

"Be safe Sai, my dear old friend."

* * *

 

That night, Takaba got home just past midnight, with the perfect amount of tiredness to not think about anything and ready to pass out. He found Sai's envelope on his kitchen table. He opened it with his kitchen knife and found two documents within it. One had the words " **Exam Guidelines** " written in bold letters while the other had a info package and a card with the name " **Chief** " bolded in the center of one side and a number on the backside.

_Aren't business cards usually to tell people your position and company..._

Takaba thinks about it for another minute and puts the documents back in the envelope.

_Sorry Sai, But I can't pursue this, it's not for me._

_He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed towards his room. Taking his clothes off on the way, he dropped on his bed and fell into a deep slumber feeling lonier and more empty than ever._

* * *

 

_Nothing in the fridge... No ramen or snacks in the Cuboards... Ice in the freezer... And a very annoyed growling stomach... Damn._

Its been three days since Akihito's friend Sai left town and three days since he left his apartment. He knew he was in a bad state but he simply didn't care at this point in time. He felt hopeless and hated the world.

Ignoring the envelope still on his kitchen counter, he grabbed his keys and walked out his apartment with a pair of ripped jeans and a warm cozy hoodie.

_Damn it's bright, thank you hoody for your protection._

He turned onto the main street and kept his eyes on the ground as he made his way to the grocery store.

_Everyone sounds annoyingly happy... Good for them... What day is it? What time is it? It's sunny out so the shop should be open. Wasn't I supposed to meetup with Takato and Kou at some point. Wow... I'm a mess._

Aki grabbed a basket on his way in. Going from aile to aile, he dropped one thing after another into the basket that quickly got full.

_That should be enough for about a week. Maybe when I'm done all this... maybe then I'll wake up from this emptiness._

He waited in line, observing the two people in front of him. One was an old lady who carried a coin purse. She was buying a pack of smokes.

The other was a young man who had two packs of beer in his hand.

_I'm surprised there's no one with drugs..._

_"Hello"_

"Hi" as his turn came, he unloaded his items and had them scanned by the lady at the cash register.

"How's your day going?"

"Well thank you, hows yours?"

"It's going well, not too busy today."

"I see, thats good."

"Ya, it is. That will be 2, 400 yen please."

"Oh right. One sec."

He dug his hands in his jeans pocket.

"Shit, sorry, I forgot my wallet at home. Can I leave these on the side as I go grab it."

"Umm... Sure. Of course."

"Thanks, sorry about this."

_Haha... ha... Of course buying things would require money. How could I forget my wallet..._

"I'll be right back."

"I knew it"

Akihito surprised by the voice turned around and almost went on the verge of tears.

"Yo Aki, fancy seeing you here. you didn't even notice us behind you, theres no way you were aware enough to bring your wallet."

"Kou, Takato...

" You completly forgot we were supposed to meet up today didn't you. Dan you Aki, ignoring all our messages and calls."

"Sorry Kou."

Takato turned to the young lady and put his items with Akihito's.

"Sorry about that, I'll pay for him.

" Ah, sorry yes of course. That will be 3,500 all together.

" Here you go. "

"Thank you, have a good day."

"So? Going to explain why you've been ignored us for the last few days and came out looking like this?"

Akihito slumped into his couch.

"... I lost hope."

"So, you didn't find her..."

"Not even a trace. All and any lead I had was a dead end. She's gone Takato. And now even Sai."

"Sai? Your childhood friend?"

"Ya, he left the country, probably never going to come back. I just feel like everyones leaving me behind. One day you guys will get married and have families of your own and leave me too."

"Aki! Stop moping around. We're never going to leave you. Even if and when we have families."

"No, even if we end up leaving the country too or disappearing, it doesn't mean you're alone."

"...ya...you're right. I'm sorry. I just miss her."

"Then don't stop Akihito. Don't stop chasing her."

"I know..."

Aki rolled himself into a ball, his two friends came by his side hugging him as if trying to cover him from the darkness of the world.

* * *

 

"Aki, lunch is ready. ooh."

"Now you look proper."

Takaba entered the kitchen with his hair still slightly wet and in new clean clothes. He wore a new pair of black jeans he recently bought and a black V-neck t-shirt he got for his birthday this year. Around his neck, he wore a black and silver necklace.

"I'm not the only thing that looks proper, what happened to my place while I was in the shower."

"Oh nothing, just a little bit of cleaning."

The friends sat around the table, laughing and eating. It was a feeling that felt so foreign to Akihito even thought it's only been a few days.

"Thanks guys."

"Anytime Akihito."

"By the way Aki, I found this ticket on the floor, are you not going?"

"Ticket?" Aki took the ticket, analysing it.

_Where did I get this from... Oh shit."_

"Oh shit, I completly forgot. What day is it today?"

"Thursday."

"Dammit, it expires today. He took two more bites and headed back to his room to grab his wallet." Sorry guys! Can we reschedule clubbing."

"Ya, sure no worries."

"But Aki, you're going to a gallary?" Takato's been worried ever since he lost her, he slowly stopped taking photographs or looking at art. So this new development was a welcomed one. "Should we come with you?"

"Thanks, but I got this one ticket from Sai, so don't have another one. Also... I feel like I need to do this on my own. To accept the fact that at least for now she's not here."

"Then, we'll keep our cells on us so be sure to call us when you're done."

"Kou...thanks. I will.

They left the apartment together, walking to the main street. Kou and Takato waited at the bus stop while Akihito said his goodbyes and headed for the gallery.

" Takato, will he be okay? "

" He will, he's strong, that's probably why his friend Sai gave him that ticket. He trusts he will get back on his feet."

"I see.. You're right, he'll be fine. We really need to meet this Sai one day."

"Agreed, afterall, he's the only person near Aki who we don't know."

* * *

 

Akihito entered the gallery hesitantly. It's been a long time since he entered one. It brought back too many memories he couldn't handle in his state. But as he stood there, surrounded by the art they loved. He realised how wrong he's been.

It was in this place, exposed by the things he loved where he felt most connected to her.

He walked around the gallery admiring the photographs and paintings that lined the pure white walls. He stopped at every one, admiring the composition, the lighting and the colour of each piece of art. He fixated on two photographs of the sky that drew him in. There were so much emotions that came through. Emotions that touched deep within him. It made him feel light and alive.

_It's been a while since I've felt like this. Alive. Surrounded by the art that I love. Makes me want to take photographs again... But... I can't. How can I when you can't be seen through my viewfinder._

He was far from being able to pick up his camera. But he thanked his old friend with all his heart to have given him this chance to feel passionate again.

Once he finished with the sky and aerial photographs, he turned the corner and found himself back at the main hall.

_I see, so its like two "C" around the main hall. Interesting, gives you a break of sorts. Let's see, so I just came from the west wing, so I still have the East wing left. I wonder what else they have here._

He passed by the front desk and was about to enter the new section when he heard the main entrance open and felt the air in the room change.

A man dressed in a dark grey suit walked in with his head held high, his back straight as an arrow making him taller and sharper and features that people dreamed of. With every step the man took, it seemed like the air moved with him and new heads turned his way.

_Who is that?_

As Akihito pondered, the curator with a weird expression between excitement and worry came upon the mystery man. First he gave a deep bow then welcomed him as he directed him towards the west wing, the way Akihito had first gone.

_Well anyway, he's probably some rich guy. They're always traded as royalty. I'm surprised they didn't have a red carpet for him. Maybe he came spontaneously, he even came alone and they did look surprised. Oh well, has nothing to so with me, I'm more interested in the East wings art._

Akihito headed straight into the East wing, admiring the different kind of photographs and paintings that lined the dark grey walls.

_Ho, this side has grey walls, a different touch. It changes the perception of the photographs. These photographs are more on the darker side, war, death, sins... Wow, even a painting of hell...yup, can't have a white wall with that one._

As he made his way through the west wing, he found himself immersed in the stories behind the art. As he turned to the last section, he froze.

He felt his heart pulsating, sweat streamed down his back, making his shirt stick to him. He slowly took four steps closer to the photograph that hanged alone on the wall. He knew this photograph, the composition, the lighting, the colours, there was no mistaking it. He knew the photographer.

_Is it you..._

The photograph was a large print named 'ALONE'. It captured a young girl in a light pink dress that had been ripped, dirtied and had strokes of blood on it. She stood strong in the center of a street. Part of her face was hidden as she was slightly turned away. The other part of her face was filled with loneliness and sadness. Her eyes were blue that brightened with the tears that fell from them. Her face was darker from the dirt but the part where the tears streamed down showed a light skin colour. She had her hands reached out towards a silhouette of a seemingly young man who faced away from the photograph and seemed to be walking away from the girl. His face couldn't be seen but his back extruded defiance against the world around him. Around them, young children of different ages where lying on the street, their clothes were ripped apart and dirty. They skin was covered with dirt and had cuts all over that bled out onto the street. Their eyes were dull and blank as if their souls were taken out of them but not one of them had tears in their eyes.

As Akihito analysed the photo, trying to find something that proved him wrong, anything that wouldn't raise the hope he felt was coming.

_I wouldn't mistaken your work for anyone. Finally, I found it. Proof that you're alive..._

The tears streamed down his face, finally he found hope.

The words that Sai said three days ago felt like so long ago, but it resonated within Akihito

_*** Sai (Three days prior) :"So at the very least, let me give you a support you can live on. With the information they get, maybe you can even find new clues and one day find her or...at least know if she's alive."*** _

He now knew what he had to do. He rushed towards the exit that seemed so far away, he cut into the emergency exit corridor and followed the way out. When he opened the door that led to an alley way, he shut his eyes from the bright eyes and couldn't help smiling at what was to come. He opened his eyes and ran through the backstreets. Luckily the gallery was at walking distance from his place, and he knew the area well. He took every shortcut possible and entered his apartment building from the side entrance. He grabbed his keys, ready to open the door. He felt impatient and ready. He needed information, and he needed it quick. As he turned the keys and opened the door, he was thankful for his friend Sai who always seemed to know exactly what he needed.

Grabbing the package on the kitchen counter, he took his phone from his jeans and dialed the number on the black card.

* * *

 

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this chief?"

"... It is."

"My name is Takaba Akihito, a friend of Sai's. He gave me your number along with the application. I would like to take the exam."

"I see. So you've made your choice. Then tell me. What changed your mind?"

"... How-"

"Sai told me he had a dear friend he wanted to protect. But that you would be reluctant and probably not call. That if you did, there would be a deep reason"

"... I see. I found hope. And I need information and the power to save someone important to me."

"Very well Akihito-kun. Meet me in an hour at the harbour. Your first test is to go off radar."

"... Understood."

* * *

 

**Present Afternoon...**

Three young men and one little girl stood in front of an office building.

"You know Kou, Takato, you guys can still change your mind."

"Right back at you Aki."

"How about we take a break and have some ice cream from the ice cream truck over there?"

"What?"

The young men turned to where Aozora was facing and saw an ice cream truck by the curb in front of the building.

"That's... not a bad idea..

" No, I suppose its not Kou."

Deciding to take a break before their great ordeal, they went ove to the truck and ordered four soft ice cream twists. They sat on a bench by the truck while looking up to the menacing building in front of them.

outo-sama..."

"Hmm? What's wrong Sora?"

"You have some ice cream on your nose..."

"What?"

"Oh, it's true, here take a look."

Takato passed his phone to Akihito with the camera app open."

"oh man, how did I no realise."

"Hahaha, you're like Mr. Reindeer."

"That's not very funny Sora-Chan, Mr. Reindeer's nose is red, can't compare."

"Oh right, then I guess not. Hahaha."

"Are you guys done?"

"...Maybe."

"Good, then come closer, let's take a selfie while we're at it."

"What's a selfie?"

"Oh Sora-Chan. It's been a while! There's our empty dictionary girl."

"Kou!"

"Sorry, just kidding, I just love it when you ask questions like that. A selfie is basically a camera that faces you so you can see yourself while talking the picture. See like Aki's doing now."

"Ooh, then let's take lots of pictures!"

"Ya, let's!"

As the four ate their ice cream, laughed and enjoyed their youth all the while taking one selfie after another. For a moment, they forgot where they were, what they needed to do and all the difficulties they faced.

* * *

 

"Asami-sama, there's been a report of four individuals standing in front of the building. They reported worry that it would become a riot."

"A riot? From four people? Funny. Bring it up on the screen."

"Hai."

Kirishima took the remote and changed the TV to the security footage outside the building.

"So I went to take a look and saw who it was, I figured you'd be interested."

"Ho... Very interesting. Looks like he brought backup."

"Hai, but I'm impressed he showed up at all."

"Well, that's true, especially after re ran off last night after breaking into his own camera case... Wait, where are they going?"

"Hmm... It seems their going to the ice cream truck."

"Their having ice cream before coming to see me?"

"It seems so."

"How brave of them."

"Well, enjoy the show. I'll prepare to welcome them."

"Thanks."

Kirishima left the room, leaving Asami alone to dwell on the fact that three youngsters and one girl was ignoring his power and enjoying ice cream in front of Sion.

_Eating Ice cream, laughing and even taking pictures in front of me. I will not forget about this Akihito._


	19. Decision

 

Takato watched as Aozora slowly slipped into a deep sleep, she had stayed up for hours, fighting her tiredness while waiting for Akihito. He brushed her hair back and admired her peaceful expression.

"Sweet dreams Aozora-Chan."

Sneaking out of the room, he silently closed the door behind him. He was really happy to have Aozora in their lives, they had only met not too long ago, and yet she became such an integrated part of their lives. All three of them saw her as Akihito's child. It just felt right.

He closed the light in the hallway and headed to the kitchen where he left some food for Akihito. Although he was starting to get tired, his mind felt clear. It was a good feeling that let him think clearly rather than with emotions. He put the can of beer he had previously taken out back in the fridge and decided to make tea instead.

Sitting by the window that overlooked the street, he wondered if his friend was going to come back.

_Are you coming back Akihito? Or will you disappear again like you did so many times in the past?_

Takato had always considered Kou and Akihito as his best friends, friends he could share anything with and he also knew it was the same for them. Maybe because of that, they knew Akihito was going through alot more than all three of them could handle. There was a part of Akihito"s life, he didn't want to share with them. And they both knew it was for their own benefit, as much as they hated it. There was nothing they could do.

So instead of pushing Akihito to tell them the situation, they had decided to stay by his side and be there when he needed them. In a way, they wanted to create a place of normality in his not so normal life.

When their friend came back from missing for two years as a cop, they were more than surprised. But more than anything, they were glad he was both alive physically and mentally.

As Takato sipped the last of his tea, a smile brew on his lips as he saw his friend walk up the street.

_He's back._

* * *

 

"Welcome back."

Takato opened the door just as Akihito was about to knock. He was always impressed by his friend's perception.

"I'm back."

"Did you get your camera back?"

"Hehehe, Of course!" Aki took out his camera from his bag, turning it around to show its perfect condition."

"Why do I feel like it was a mission to get it back...what, did he have it locked up or something."

"... Seriously?"

"plus an alarm."

"Hahaha, he's crazy. Anyway, come in and have some food before you go to bed. Sora-Chan is already in bed, she tried staying up for you but fell asleep not long ago."

"I see... Thanks Takato."

"Anytime."

Akihito devoured the food in front of him as Takato sat opposite him sipping away at a glass of water.

"You eat well as always."

"Your food's as good as alway!"

"Thanks." Takato looked down at his glass of water, it was so clear and innocent. "Do you remember Aki?"

"Hmm?"

"When we first met?"

"..." Akihito knew that expression. When Takato brings up the past it usually meant he was really worried and reflective on life. "I do. How could I forget it."

"You've always been reckless, foolish and weak."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad... was I?"

"you were. But you were also brave and kind. When me and Kou were in that fight against the 5th graders, you ran in between us and started fighting back."

"if I remember correctly, you guys were getting your asses kicked. And soon after, I did too."

"Ya, we did. Hahaha, badly. But you dont regret it right."

"No. I don't."

"Thats why we stayed with you, why we got so close. You're like our brother, we've gone through near death experiences and did the most silly things. I can't count how many times after that, you rushed into trouble for us." Takato held his glass of water tightly in his hands, he didn't really know what he wanted to say, but he knew he had to say something. "Akihito, I want you to be happy, that's why I can't accept you waltzing into danger."

"Takato..."

"Even if Asami-San is a good person, at least good to you and Sora-Chan. His world is dangerous, it would put you in constant danger."

"Thank you Takato, for worrying about us. But aren't you forgetting that I'm a cop and a criminal journalist. I chase the danger and take them down."

"Thats just it Aki, I'm scared. One day we'll be waiting for you, and this time you won't come back."

He couldn't reply to that. Because it already happened in the past, when Akihito made a choice and chased his only clue, he had left everything behind. He didn't even get the chance to tell his friends he was going. Nor would he have been able to tell them for how long. At that time, they had plans to go clubbing, Takato and Kou waited for him all night. Upon his return, they first ignored him thinking he was part of their imagination. Then they hugged him and wouldnt let him leave their sight for weeks. They didn't ask what had happened, they only said that they were there for him when he needed them and stayed by his side.

"Takato. I won't leave without telling you again. I won't move in with him without talking and thinking it through properly. Because like you said, I'm not alone."

"...ya, you're not." Takato's muscles relaxed, somehow those words were just what he needed." "Let's go to bed Aki."

"Ya, let's. Thaks for the food."

"Good night Aki.

" Night. "

* * *

Akihito woke up feeling sluggish, he didn't want to get up, nor go to work. He wished he could stay here in the comfort of his friends and family,in this safe warmth and forget about the world. As Takato's words the night before replayed in his mind, he couldn't help think about the choice he was going to make later that day.

_Is it really a good idea to live with Asami? For one reason and another... I wonder what chief would_ say... _Nope. Better not think of it._

He quietly jumped off the living room couch where he slept last night, almost kicking Takato who slept on the floor.

_Oops, sorry Takato._

Making his way around his laying friend, he took a quick shower, packed his camera and headed out.

It was slightly misty outside, but somehow it fit perfectly with Aki's mood. He made his way to the bus stop and went over the morning's work schedule.

_Let's see, Today i have a photoshoot in a forest with the actress Momohara Ai. The lighting needs to reflect the natural green from the leaves and it was requested that she doesn't get dirty so some kind of natural sheet needs to be placed... That's what the file said but... Sounds annoying. How can you make something unnatural look natural..._

Once the bus arrived, he hoped on and took a short nap until he got to the last stop. From there he got picked up by the lighting crew.

"Welcome Takaba Akihito-San and crew. My name is Antoine, it is I who asked you to come and make my ideas into a reality."

Akihito and the lighting crew were taken back. The moment they got out of the van, a man in a blue and green suit welcomed them.

_Did I make a mistake..._

" Now come quick, come, come. You must see my art!"

They followed Mr. Antoine deeper into the forest. They bumped one into another as Antoine stopped mid track.

"Wha-"

"Isn't it magmagnificent!"

I'm front of them was a picture waiting to be taken, Takaba unconsciously took out his camera from his backpack and took one photo.

Laying deep into the forest with dark green leaves and tall trunks was a beautiful women dressed in pure white on the ground. They had mixed crystals with the rocks surrounding her that reflected the sunlight pouring down from above. The women's expression was peaceful with a hint of a smile as she basked in the natural glow. The position she laid in was chosen with precision, each branch curved to her form and knelt towards her. She stayed still, the forest was quite, hereyes were shut, it felt as if she had become one with the forcest.

The crew didn't waste a second, quietly and slowly, they moved to set up, taking extra care to not disrupt their surrounding nor the image.

Takaba didn't stay still, from every angle he wanted, he got. He went low to the ground, high up a tree and as close to her as needed to capture those perfect pictures.

As they got to work, the women slowly awoken from her slumber just as the forest began to awaken. When the birds began to sing, he eyes slowly fluttered awake, he arms and legs stretched and became her source of strength that lifted her from the ground.

* * *

 

"Hi"

"... Hi, good job today."

"Thanks, it was really fun."

"I thought this was going to be a small job today, so I only brought my one camera. I should have brought my other one too."

"You're kidding, I saw your photos, they were beautiful. I couldn't believe that it was me."

"Thanks. What time did you get here to start?"

"2am, Mr. Antoine wanted me to become part of the forest. So I came, got ready and slept there."

"Seriously?"

"Yup, and that's all he told me - Become one with the forest. -"

"Strange.. But deep."

"Hahaha, yup, but not sure how I feel about that being my entire role. So, the fact that you got such beautiful photos with that one directive is amazing."

"Honestly, I'm surprised too. The greatest part of photography is when the image comes out better than you imagined."

They looked at each other for a minute, still fazed by their earlier experience.

"Hahaha"

"Hahahaha, sorry, sorry. But I'm glad I took this job. What's your name? I'm Momohara Ai."

"Takaba Akihito,"

"Takaba Akihito, nice to meet you." Ai reached her hand out which was pleasently returned with a firm handshake. "You seem young, have you been working in the field for a while?"

"I'ts been about a year."

"Wow, only one year and you're already working for someone like Mr. Antoine? I'm impressed."

"My boss was actually supposed to come today but he got sick with he flu, so I took over all his work this week."

"My, how fort-"

"Ai-chan! Akihito-kun! Were going to start the next photoshoot!"

"Guess we'd better to go."

Ai and Akihito spent the rest of the morning posing and photographing under Mr. Antoine directions. For a few hours, they forgot everything going on in life and simply worked hard while enjoying the work.

"And that's a rap! Well done everyone, there's coffee and tea for anyone who wants to take a break before heading back."

"Mr. Takaba and Miss Ai, Very good today! I will be sure to call for you again."

"Thank you Mr. Antoine!"

"I look forward to it!"

Once they saw Mr. Antoine walk away from them, they both looked at each other while still in a bow position, exchanging a knowing look and smile.

"Hahaha, your cheeks are rosey, how cute!"

"Ahh!" Akihito tried hard to hide his cheeks by covering them with his hands, but failed miserably as they got darker the more conscience he became. "Please stop."

"Hahaha, sorry. But it's really nice that you can express your joy so easily."

It's not as great as it sounds. "

" Maybe not, but it's still nice. "

Takato took note of how aloof Ai suddenly seemed.

"Shall I get us some tea?"

"That would be great. Let's chat a bit."

"Sounds good."

Akihito left to grab two tea's, returning shortly and handed one to Ai along with a biscuit.

"Ooh, nice."

"Do you usually get to eat biscuits?"

"No, it's pretty rare. That's what makes it them so special. It's a delicacy. Thanks Akihito!"

"Anytime." Akihito felt great joy in seeing how she ate the biscuit, like it was the tastiest thing in the world."It seems like I'm not the only one who shows their feelings on their face. You remind me of my daughter."

Ai almost choked on her biscuit.

"Ahh, I thought I was going to dies, Akihito-San! You have a daughter??"

"Hmm? Oh. Yes I do... Ah wait, no she's my daughter but it's not what you think! I adopted her."

"Oh. Wow. You continue to surprise and impress me. So why do you say we're alike?"

"The way you eat, it reminded me of her, she devour the food in blissfulness and delight. Honestly, it's a joy to watch."

"That's nice. That kind of thing."

"Ya, it is. Her presence is a miracle to me."

"Having someone cherish you so much and eat with you... That's something I lost a long time ago"

"You lost it?"

"Will you hear my story?"

"Of course."

"I came from a poorer family, when I was young, my father got struck with huge debts when his business failed, he and my mother disappeared overnight leaving their daughter behind. Since then it's just been me alone. At first my days were filled with sadness at losing them but it quickly became emptiness. Everyday I would eat alone and nothing would bring my emotions come out. Then one day I got scouted. I got busy quick and didn't have time for those sit down meals. It was a blessing in disguise. I didn't need to feel that emptiness anymore and I was able to act out all those emotions that got locked up inside, slowly bringing them back out.

"That must have been difficult, I'm amazed you were able to become so outgoing after that. They must really be regretting things seeing you now."

"They probably do. I hope so at least. The thing is I'm not sure they can recognise me. I was only a little girl at that time."

"Maybe. But you'd be surprised."

"ya, but enough about me. So? I hope you're not leaving your daughter home alone when you're out on a job?"

"... No, but I was worrying about that. Once we settle down more and things go back on track, both me and her will be busy with school and work. I don't know how to go about it. "

" Why not find yourself a wife? "

" Well... I do have someone and they did ask to live together but-"

"But? What are you worrying about then? Move in immediately, wow, you really do amaze me."

"I mean, it's not like I want to say no but they're so overbearing and forceful about it. I worry what kind of life we would have living together."

"Ho, she's an older lady isn't she."

"... Yes...so... I just don't know what to do. And I'm supposed to talk it out today. I really don't want to go."

"Do you like them?"

"I think I do."

"What about your daughter? Has she met them,"

"Yes, and she really likes them."

"well, I won't tell you what to do although I think you should totally try it out. But, as you're thinking about it, don't only think of the short term. But think of the long term. What would be best both for your relationship and your daughter."

"That sounds like you're telling me what to do."

"Haha, well maybe, but seriously. It may seem like it's this impossible thing in the beginning and heck, you might go through hell to start but if there's a chance that there's something beyond that, then I say go for it."

"That... Does make sense. Maybe I was thinking about it too judgementaly. Thanks for telling me that."

"No worries, that's what friends are for right?"

"Ya, I guess they are. Looks like everyone's wrapping up. We should head out too."

"Hey Akihito, let's exchange numbers."

"Sure. And let's go out to eat sometime."

"... That would be nice."

Akihito and Ai exchanged numbers and went their separate way while looking forward to their next encounter.

_I wonder how Aozora's doing?_

* * *

 

"Ready Akihito?"

"Not really."

"We could always get another ice cream."

"No Sora-Chan, one is enough for today. Don't want you getting any cavaties."

"Alright Kou, you go first."

"What!? Why me?"

"... Because it's Sion. Forget the underworld, this company alone has a lot of power."

"...so...why me?"

"I can go!"

"No, you're too young to go."

"They would think you're a lost child."

"Hey! Her father's right here."

"Oh sorry, two lost children."

"Hey Isn't that?"

"oh."

"Guess they've been expecting us."

From the main entrance of the building Kirishima came out to greet them. He stepped in front of them, gave them a slight bow.

"Takaba-Sama, Takato-sama, Kou-Sama and Aozora-Sama, we have been expecting you. Please follow me."

"Sure."

They followed him inside, passing the main desk that still seemed so endearing, passing the rows of elevators in the main lobby until they reached a single private elevator.

"This way."

Inside the elevator, it was spotless, and on a whole different class with its simple yet powerful embroidenents and clear lighting. It moved silently and quickly to the top level of the building.

Once the reached the top floor, Kirishima brought them in front of large double doors. He knocked once and opened it just enough for them to enter. He stood there waiting, lifting his glasses closer with a slight smirk on his lips.

Akihito had a feeling he was hiding his amusement to the situation. He made a mental note to ask him about it later.

In the office, Asami leaned with his back against his desk, arms crossed in front of him, he extruded power and beauty in his very stance. It froze everyone's steps who stayed near the entrance.

Akihito broke free and stomped towards him.

"Asami! How did you know we were coming?"

Seeing their friend being so natural around Asami, they too broke free and moved deeper into the large floor-to-ceiling glazed office.

"It's my building Akihito." Asami smirked at how his wild kitten wasn't affected by his demeanor, he was going to enjoy this. "I have cameras everywhere, including in front of the building overseeing both the entrance and the ice cream truck by the curb."

Akihito's blush couldn't be hidden from anyone, as his cheeks became a deeper shade of pink at the thought of them being seen, Takato and Kou had to look away and hide their own embarrassement.

" Gold-oniisama, if you knew we were having ice cream then you should have joined us" Aozora looked up to them with her large blue eyes, innocent honesty was a breeze of fresh air "...it was really good."

Asami softened his gaze. "Yes, you're right Sora-ya." He knelt down to match her height. "You guys looked like you were having so much fun that I couldn't interfere."

"But..."

"Then, would it be okay if I joined next time?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's do that. If it's alright with your father that is?" Asami turned to face Akihito who was now looking down on them with a slight scowl and his arms crossed. "Hmm... Doesn't look like it's a yes Aozora-chan."

"Father, what's wrong? You don't want him to join us?"

Both Aozora and Asami tilted their heads slightly and waited for their response.

"Before we can answer that, I think we need to talk business... Don't you agree, Asami?"

Asami got back up matching his expression.

"You're right, let's move to the conference room."

"Aozora, do you want to stay here and play with Kiri-oniisama?"

"... Okay."

As Kirishima took Aozora to the sitting area, Akihito, Takato and Kou followed Asami to the adjacent meeting room.

"Now then, let's begin."

* * *

 

Sitting around the round table, three pair of eyes rested on Asami.

_I feel like I'm meeting the in-laws for the first time..._

"Asami-San, if you don't mind, I would like to start."

"Takato-san correct, go ahead."

"Honestly, I have nothing against you. But I don't like you nor this relationship with Akihito. We don't know much about you, but we do know you do some shady business and It already puts him and Aozora in a danger. I am compelled to ask that if you truly care for them then how can you forcefully put them in greater danger by moving in with you."

" I would like to add something to that as well If you don't mind." With Asami's nod of approval, Kou voiced his own concern." Asami-San, you may not have known Aki for long but we've known him for most of out lives. He's our brother and part of our family. So I would like to ask you not to play around with him if that's what this is. He's gone through enough hardships and deserves to be both loved and safe. And if you are serious about this, then are you making choices that benefits yourself or are you thinking about their wellbeing when you make this proposal?

Asami was pleasantly surprised. He had expected Akihito's entourage to be nothing more than moral support in the background. He even came alone to try to make it less intimidating. But it seems that when it comes to their friend, they become fierce and protective.

_Truly, they are just like a family, one with two over-protective brothers._

He remembered watching as they were eating ice cream outside not long ago, talking, laughing and sharing. It was a beautiful sight and a very different world than the one he lived it.

"Takato-san, Kou-san, it seems I was wrong about the two of you. I'm glad to see Akihito has such protective brothers by his side. It does make me a little less worried. But as for your questio-... Akihito? "

"Aki?"

"Aki, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

In between both his friends and in front of Asami, Akihito had broke down into silent tears.

As his friends tried to make sense of the situation, thinking back on what they said that could have triggered this. Asami froze. There was something about the way he cried that was both beautiful and nostalgic.

"S-orry... I'm okay. Its just... I'm so thankful to have you guys in my life."

"Let's take a break. I'll bring some tea over."

As Asami left the room, he saw Takato and Kou surround and hug Akihito.

* * *

 

"Out so soon, did it not go well?"

Kirishima was playing rock paper scissors when Asami stepped back in the room.

"Were just taking a break. Can you make some tea."

Kirishima was surprised. For Asami to leave meeting and call it a break for tea was unheard off.

_Exactly what happened within the 5 minutes they were in there for? And tea? Not even coffee... but tea?_

" Can you wait for me Sora-Chan, while I make some tea?"

"Sure, just don't run away because I'm winning."

"Wouldnt dream of it, I need to get some payback."

"Hehehe, could I have some tea too?"

"Not at your young age, but I'll get you a juice."

"Yay!"

Kei got up and went to the in-office bar to prepare the tea. Asami sat at the bar and watched.

"You've certainly let her grow on you quick... Mother hen."

"Asami-sama, you seem to be in a... Weird mood. Did something happen with Takaba-Sama"

_Really? You're staying quiet now? He's acting like a child... That's not good._

Kei secretly took his phone out and send a quick message

Kei: Code Black.

Suoh: OMW

Within two minutes of the tea brewing, Suoh entered the office after a quick knock.

" Suoh, did something happen?"

".. No Asami-sama, nothing. I just came to check up on our guests. Is there extra tea?"

"Have a seat."

"Kei-nii, where's my juice?" Aozora poped her head up from behind the counter. "would you also happen to have any biscuits?"

"No, but I can order some food from the cafeteria."

"Yes Please."

Kei passed a bottle of orange juice to Sora-Chan and sent a quick text to the chefs downstairs. Once the tea was done brewing, he filled one cup and passed it to Suoh. Followed by three other cups on a tray.

"Kirishima, you're missing a cup."

"No Asami-sama, this one is for you."

He placed a fourth cup on the tray.

Unfortunately, I only made four cups of tea, so there's only coffee left.

"... I see. Very well then. I think I've given them enough time. Time for the meeting to reconvene."

Asami took the tray and walked back towards the meeting room.

"Gold-nii!"

Asami stopped and turned to the girl who ran up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm... Are we going to live with you?"

"Well, that is why we're having this meeting."

"Then... Then please win him over. Father I mean."

"You, want to live with me?"

"Sometimes oto-sama has this sad look on his face... But, when he's with Kou-nii, Tak-nii and with Gold-nii, he shines bright. That's why, that's why, win him over and make him shine!"

_Ho, a little girl making Ryu have that expression. That's a first. Looks like code black is no longer needed._

There was something about this girl and her father that made Asami softer.

" Don't worry Aozora. I don't lose."

With her worries gone and a smile in its place, Sora went back to her seat at the bar and drank her juice with Suoh and Kirishima.

"Kiri-niisama, did you make more tea?"

"Hmm? No, I had an extra cup."

"oh. Are you guys together too?"

Puuuu!

"Ah Kei, you got tea all over me!"

"Sorry, sorry. Sora-Chan, let me make this clear. Not everyone is like your father and Asami-sama.

"? So you're not friends? "

"... Aozora-Chan, what exactly did you mean when you said together? "

" Hmm? Like oto-sama and Gold-niisama. Like Tak-nii and Kou-nii. Friends who are always together... Is that wrong?"

"No! No, it's not wrong. You're absolutely right!"

"Kei, that's lying."

"No it's not! Listen Sora-Chan. Like them, me and Suoh-nii here are friends who hang out a lot together. Not always but often. Just. Friends."

"And colleagues."

"Please don't confuse the situation any further."

"Why would it con-"

"What's colleagues?"

"Oh..."

With a deep control of patience, Kirishima fixed the position of his glasses and prepared himself for a long, long talk.

* * *

 

Back in the meeting room, Akihito had now fully got a hold of himself and was ready for a battle. They took the mugs from Asami's tray and began to slowly sip their tea's.

_This tea tastes good... I can't believe I cried in front of everyone. In front of Asami... While he was looking like that. Sexy, powerful, tasty, strong, beautiful... I wonder if there's a hole I can crawl into..._

"First, I'll say this, I'm not playing with Akihito nor with his or Aozora's safety. I want to take the next step with him and at the same time protect him from the dangers that brew around me." Asami takes a pause to take a sip of his coffee, enjoying both the aroma and flavour." Second, yes it's true that had we not met, he would surely be safer and live a simple life. However now that our paths have crossed, that life is no longer an option. For that reason, his safety and happiness needs to be achieved in a different way. Now, the closer he is to me, the more I can protect him. I hope that answered your questions."

_... So...he's not playing with me...Take the next step... Living together is the next step? Isn't that a little quick no matter how you think about it._

_Oh... He looks so Sexy when sipping that coffee. Why does he have coffee and we have tea? Wouldn't it have been easier to make one thing. Not that it matters... Our eyes met. Let's just drink more tea..._

_I don't know if I'd have a simple life per say... Not since that day at least. So it wasn't really meeting you that changed that. But I'll just keep quiet for now. Kou and Takato said they wanted to go first so... I'll be patient._

_Not sure if it answered it but why is he so fixated on protecting me... Doesn't he want to live with me for another reason... You know... Those other reasons... Where's that hole when you need it. I can totally feel my cheeks going different shades of pink and yet... He's totally ignoring me._

Takato and Kou thought over what Asami said. In many ways he made perfect sense. If it was for anyone else, they probably wouldn't think more of it and accept it. But this was for Akihito and his daughter, not anyone else. Kou was the first to refute.

"Exactly how are you going to be protecting them when you're busy protecting your domain from enemies and the authorities alike?"

_Agreed, I know your schedule, you don't come home till 2-3am at the earliest and somehow still manages to wake up and leave before breakfast. Authorities is a big one too. I cant exactly protect him... or can I..._

"The same way I've done it since the beginning, with overwhelming power and charisma." with that said, Asami gave them a dangerous smirk that made them know the truth of his words."Any other concerns?"

_I wonder if we can just adjourn this meeting, find a locked room where I can just take that Sexy dangerous smirk of his lips in the most tempting way possible, starting with the upper lip... Damn._

"Then, when your enemies later learn of Akihito's existence and becomes your weakness. A weakness you didn't have before. And when they break in your apartment that can't be kept a secret forever and kidnap Aki and Sora. Can you still say the same thing? At that time, who will you choose? Them or your empire you've built till that moment."

_Oh. Good one Tak, thats my tech smart brother. But no way am I letting them touch a hair on Aozora's head. Who would he choose...?_

"You really pull no punches Takato-san. What I can say right now is that there is a much higher chance that will happen sooner rather than later if Akihito continues living at his place and not with me."

_Can't argue that. but that's not the only point is it! Ah I'm done!_

" That's all well, but I have a more important question. So you want to cage us up, chain us up so you can 'protect' us. But how is that going to make us happy? How can you expect me to live with you when you don't even ask me before making the decision!? How did you think that emptying my apartment and moving my stuff before asking me was a 'good' idea!? "

Takato and Kou who had just about given in couldn't believe they missed the most important thing. They were proud of their youngest brother.

Asmai on the other hand was sad to see his cute and Sexy expressions gone from his face. He was greatly enjoying the different shades of pink and thirsty gazes. But at the same time, he was waiting for him to come at him. With those hazel eyes that always looked straight at him.

"Sorry, it was my mistake. Once I thought about it, I couldn't help myself in having you live with me even a moment sooner."

"...and that's why you put a lock and alarm on my camera case?"

"Well, I knew you wouldn't easily accept to take the key and move in right away. So I had a bit of assurance which I must add, was unassurable."

"I would be much angrier if it wasn't...but, Asami, is it really the right thing to move in together. We barely know each other."

"I know enough to want you in. Is there more you need to know about me before you let me in?

" And I'm not alone. I have a child now. "

" That's why you'll bring her too. She already likes me so I don't see a problem. I'll even be safer for her when she's at home."

"I don't want this to become something where I rely on you or owe you anything Asami."

"... Takato-san, Kou-san, could you guys give me a few minutes alone with Akihito?"

Takato and Kou were reluctant to leave them but they also knew their part was done. The rest was up to their friend.

" We'll be waiting outside then. "

Asami went over to sit next to Akihito who was curled up in his seat.

" Akihito, what's wrong, I know for a fact it's not a question of reliance or owing."

"I... just don't want to make another mistake."

"Akihito, I just want to live with you. Is that a mistake?" Asami realise it the more he said it. He really, simply wanted to try living with him "Let me ask you again, properly this time. Takaba Akihito, I want to live with you, would you like to live with me?"

Aki looked straight at Asami and without hesitation said the words he had wanted to say since the idea was first proposed in the form of a key taped to his wall.

"I do Asami. I want to try going to the next step with you.

_But I'm also scared. Scared of letting someone new in. Honestly if I didn't have Aozora with me, I would probably have rejected you, ran away from you and only if some crazy thing happened, would I live with you._

"But I'm also not alone so I want your word. That you'll give us our freedom even while protecting us and that if you ever had to choose between us, then promise me you'll choose Aozora."

"You have my word Akihito. But I'll save both of you. And I'd like to ask you for one thing as well."

"... What? This isn't up for compromise."

"I know. I want you to trust me and not run away or disappear from my sight."

_To trust you and not disappear from your sight... Can I keep that promise..._

"I won't run away from you and I'll trust you Asami."

_But I can't promise that I won't disappear from your sight... Since I have enemies even you don't know about._

"Then, I guess we can adjourn this meeting and open a champagne bottle. But first."

"hmm?"

Just as Akihito relaxed his muscles, he was swept off his feet and into a deep kiss that made him both want to kill and devour Asami.

_More, more... Can't breath, Asami! I can't breathl_

Asami broke the kiss with a smirk

"I forgot the most important thing." Asami bent closer to Akihito's left ear and whispered only for him to hear."I promise to make you happy, both mentally, physically and sexually."

_Ah Damn... I knew I made a mistake..._

Takato and Kou who left the meeting room walked into an entirely different kind of situation.

* * *

 

"What in the world happened here?"

"Ah, Asami-sama, did it go well... ?"

"Well yes, you could say that. But are you guys okay? Did we get attacked or something?."

"Asami-sama, Akihito, instead of watching, how about helping us lay them down on the couches?"

"This Suoh guy here is especially heavy-ah."

In Asami's office, two Asami's best men took a beating from a little girl. The place was a mess, toys from who knows where was all around the room, food and drinks were all over both the bar countee and table. Suoh was passed out and being carried by kou and Takato towards the couch only to fall and hit an expensive looking vase which chattered around the three men. Kirishima looked exhausted and ready to pass out as he leaned his body over the bar.

Behind Asami, Akihito who had been surpressing himself bursted into laughter at the sight.

"Kazumi! Kei!"

The room fell silent as Kazumi and Kei tried to clear their heads and respond properly. After a minute or two they stood in front of Asami with stained shirts and wrinkled pants.

"Go change, take a shower and clear your heads before returning."

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

Kazumi and Kei headed out the room, leaving Asami alone to clear the situation.

He headed to where Aozora sat and sat next to her on the only clean seat left. Akihito who now stopped laughing helped his friends up and joined them.

"Aozora-Chan, could you explain to me what happened here?"

"... Please don't blame them, it was my fault. they were just trying to explain different things to me by showing me. So they had different toys and foods brought up."

"I see. But how did that make them so out of it?"

"... They... ate too much."

All three men couldn't believe that eating too much could make someone almost pass out.

"Sora-chan, exactly what did they eat too much of?"

"umm... First we ate the food that Kiri-nii first ordered, then a large box of chocolate was brought by one of then men downstairs. They didnt want me to eat any it, saying there was something in it. After I asked what it was, they said something for adults only and ate it all. Then dessert from the chefs came which we all ate together... Ummm... Then we found a few bags of chips in the cupboard so shared them. Afterwards the chefs brought fruits up. By that time Kiri-nii and Kazu-nii looked sick so I suggested they should drink some tea. But they said it wouldn't help. There was some coffee left over from before so I put some in two mugs but I tripped on a toy and spilled it. It also got on them as they tried to catch me...I'm sorry Oto-sama, Gold-niisama."

Asami looked around and found an empty large box of chocolate on the table. The box had no label, just a white cover and a black bottom cover. He took the plastic mould that held the chocolate out of the box and found a single small paper inside.

**A SMALL GIFT**

**-PANDA**

_Panda..._

Asami took the box and placed it on his still clean desk.

"Aozora-Chan, thanks for telling me and don't worry, I'm not angry."

"Really?"

"Of course, I'll have someone up to clean the place soon so don't worry."

"...but."

Akihito came and picked her up, checking to see the damage on her. Satisfied with only a few stains, he brought her to where Asami was.

"Asami, if you don't need our help to clean up then we're going to leave now. I want to have a chat with Aozora."

"I understand Akihito. Will you be coming today?"

"... I'll let you know."

With a nod, Asami saw Akihito, Aozora and his two friends off. Once they left the building, he headed back to his office, as he passed by them, every person in the lobby held their breaths.

* * *

 

" Report. "

" Panda, is a new organisation that came from the west. They recently started to gain grounds in multiple cities around the world at the same time. But until yesterday, no one had heard of them."

"So you're telling me, that some new guy on the block managed to slip into Sion, feed both my top men traced chocolate and disappear, all within his first day on the job?"

"... Yes."

Asami wasn't happy. The timing was too perfect, the execution too clean.

"I want the buildings checked. The apartments too. Take only a few trusted men for the job. It seems we have more than one panda on the premises."

"Hai!"

"And Kirishima."

"Hai?"

"I'll send you the photos later so you can put them up on your wall at home."

"... I'll pass but thank you for the thoughtfulness."

Asami couldn't help smirking as Kirishima left with a stoic expression of embarrassment.

* * *

 

Back at Takaba's house, Akihito and Aozora were having a meeting of their own while his two friends went to buy pizza.

" Aozora, before I do anything, I want to ask you what you want to do.

" Is this about moving in with Gold-oniisan? "

"... Yes it is. Would you be okay if we moved in with him? Things will be different and perhaps more difficult. Not to mention more dangerous and a lot that will be unknowns."

Sora embraced her father's cheeks in her small hands and looked straight into his eyes.

" Aki-niisama, you're my family now. No matter where we go, who we live with, what danger we face. That won't change. Moving in with gold-nii only means that we will get one more person to be part of our family. Isn't it a good thing when family grows?"

It was so simple for her, something so simple, Akihito had to go in circles for days about it. But this little daughter of his had the answer from the beginning.

" You're right. Then shall we pack our things here and start living there from today onwards?"

"okay. I'll go start now!

As Sora-Chan headed to Takato's room where she had slept the night before. Akihito remembered what he had talked about with Ai that morning and hoped that this was the right choice.

_No. Even if it's not. I'll make sure it becomes the right choice._

Once Takato and Kou returned, they started the moving out party.


	20. The Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is lemon in the first part of this chapter. Let me know if there are some readers who would like me to indicate the start and end point of lemon scenes if they are only in a certain part of a chapter. That way they can be skipped. If no one needs it then I'll just continue to put a warning in the beginning like always. Thanks for reading

"Good Evening Aozora and Akihito, welcome."

"Good evening R-Ryu-ichi-niisama."

Akihito and Aozora stood at the entrance of Asami's apartment door. Having knocked rather than using the key, they were welcomed in by a stunning normal clothed Asami.

"It's okay Sora-ya, you can call me gold-oniisan if it's easier for you."

"No...I want to say it right. I just need more practice... Otosan said."

"I see. In that case I'll look forward to it."

Aozora nodded happily in front of Akihito who was still in disbelief at the sight of Asami today.

_Who is this? Since this afternoon, he's like a different person. Is he doing this on purpose? To confuse me? I didnt even know his expression could get so soft. And how is he so good with kids. It's Asami, THE ASAMI... Why do I feel like I already lost..._

"Aren't you going to come in Akihito?"

"... I am."

Akihito stepped into the apartment he sneaked into only one night earlier.

_It feels so different. I guess since its not dark or empty. Warmer, and..._

"Did you cook!?"

"You do have a nose for food, but no. I ordered some sushi to celebrate."

"But Ryu-niisama, we already a-"

"Ahh, Aozora! That was hours ago. I'm starving for sushi, aren't you?"

"... For sushi? ... Yes I am."

"That's my daughter."

Akihito ignored the chuckling Asami, heading straight to the kitchen where sushi was sprawled on the table.

_Ohhhh, this looks amazing. I knew this was the right choice... Did... I just get bought with sushi?_

"No need to drool Akihito. Aozora already started."

"Oto! This is so good! It's so tasty and crunchy and smooth... Thank you Ryu-niisama!"

"Anytime."

As the three sat around the table, they ate sushi and drank green tea. Akihito enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere that he rarely got from Asami. Most of all, it gave him confidence when seeing Aozora enjoying herself.

"Thanks Asami."

"Don't thank me yet." Asami smirked and continued drinking his tea.

Akihito hated how he answered everything with a smirk but he decided to let it go and enjoy the rest of sushi time.

Once the food was done and tummies full, Asami picked up a half sleeping Aozora, along with Akihito who followed, they put her in her new room and tucked her in bed.

Closing the door, Akihito himself was ready to call it a day.

"I guess I'll go to sleep now, good night Asami." As quickly as possible, Akihito walked towards his own room. "

" That's the wrong way Akihito." Asami easily matched his speed and blocked the entrance to his room."

"No, but my things are in this room. "

"Yes, your things are. But not your bed."

"Akihito thought back to the night before... Remembering that he didn't see a bed."

"I want a bed in the room."

"I'll think about it, but does one usually put a bed in a work room?"

"Sometimes..."

Asami leaned closer till Akihito could feel his heat and smell his scent.

"A-sami...! "

"Aki, I didn't forget the way you looked at me this afternoon. I was patient, now I want my reward."

"But! That was because you dressed so sexy and kept making those expressions-"

_Ah... I messed up._

"So... I looked sexy did I? And specifically which expressions do you mean?"

"Ah dammit Asami, I'm not doing it today, I'm tired and Aozora's here."

"I see that you have plenty of energy left" Asami lowered his hand till it reached Akihito's hard-on, he smirked and leaned closer till he was next to his ear. "and Aozora is asleep, but if you don't want to come to my room then... I can take you right here and hope she doesn't wake up?"

Akihito tucked on his shirt and leaned deeper into his chest. The smell and closeness was driving him crazy.

" Ryu... Take me to your room."

With one quick gesture, Asami lifted Akihito off his feet and into a princess hold. Locking the door behind him as he entered his room. He settled Akihito gently down on the king sides bed and loosened his own tie.

Akihito didn't have the energy to pay attention to the room, Asami's smell was stronger there and that's all he could think of.

"H-hurry." With one finger in his mouth and wet eyes pearing up to Asami. "Ryu."

Asami didn't waste a second longer. He leaned himself in, locking mouths with Akihito. While their tongues were tangled together, Asami undressed Akihito in a very skillfull matter.

Breaking their kiss for a breath of air, they both started intently at each other while heaving heavily.

"Akihito. I want to take you."

With that one line, Asami got pushed down on the bed, reversing their positions. Akihito didn't answer, he gave Asami a light peck on the lips and continued down to his neck, his biceps, abs, stomach until he reached his hard shaft.

He took a second to admire the size and how hard it became because of him. It empowered him, that he could make the great Asami feel so much for him.

Leaning closer, he started by licking the tip, giving it a small peck as he moved to the balls. As he looked up and saw Asami staring back down at him with an intense sexual expression, he took as much of Asami's shaft in his mouth as he could fit. Making sure not to bite or scratch him.. Satisfied by the slight sounds Asami made, he began to move. Taking it in deeper and back, while licking and ducking different parts of it.

Soon after, Asami couldn't supress himself any longer and grabbed Akihito's head to prescision the feeling allowing him to release in Akihito's now full mouth.

While Akihito started intently at Asami, gave him a smirk as he drank the cum in his mouth. He took the shaft back in his mouth sucking the remainder of cum out and quickly got it hard again.

Asami got pinned down to the bed, both his arms locked in place as Akihito straddled him. Above Asami, he saw Akihito's wet hair glistening in the rooms light, his toned thin body was filled with sweat. He looked sexy and in control as he lowered himself onto his shaft, taking it to the base.

Akihito moved his hips and body up and down, taking Asami in deeper each time. He felt the heated gaze that came from Asami, moving quicker and stronger each time. It wasn't long before they were both moving in union and got closer to climaxing. At the point of climax, Asami lifted slightly and leaned up to reach Akihito's lips, climaxing as they mingled their tongues together.

They both dropped back on the bed, Akihito on top of Asami as they both fell into a deep slumber while in the other.

* * *

 

In the morning, Aozora woke up early to find Asami having coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Good Morning, You're up early."

"... Good Morning... Ryu-niisama. Aki-niisama said that it's normal for kids to wake up early."

"I see. So how come you call him Otosan and niisan? Also come have a seat, I'll make you breakfast."

Asami gets up from his seat, laying the paper next to his coffee.

"... Because he's both like my father and a brother. Is that bad? Should I call him only otou?"

"No. Not at all. I completly agree with you."

"I see... I'm glad." Aozora watches as Asami takes a pan out of the cupboard and opens the fridge. "So what are you making?"

"Toast with eggs.Is that alright with you?"

"Yup, I love eggs!"

"Glad to hear." Asami gives Aozora a smile as he grabs the eggs from the fridge."

"Ryu-niisan, where is otosan?"

"He's still sleeping, exhausted from yesterday."

"That's true, Takato said he woke at at 4am yesterday to go to work and he also had a busy day so that makes sense."

"That's right."

... I'm surprised how my kitten had energy to accompany me last night. But he sure was sexy...

"All right. It's done."

Once done, Asami places the plate, with two eggs and two toasts, down in front of Aozora.

"Thank you!" Aozora picked up her fork as the plate was placed in front of her and slowly pocked at the egg. "but Ryu-nii..."

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Why are they black?"

"... They're a little burnt, but should still be edible"

Asami went back to the fridge and poured a cup of orange juice which he placed next to the plate of eggs. "Here, have some juice with it."

Aozora reluctantly takes a bite and cringed at the taste.

"Maybe not?"

"It's salty..."

"Hmm... I didn't think I put much salt.."

"Ryu-nii...could it be that you don't know how to cook?"

"I've done it before."

"Done what exactly?"

"I cooked, I made the eggs didn't I?"

"Dont tell me, are eggs the only thing you can 'cook'?

" I can also make cereal. "

" I wonder when Oto-sama will wake up. "

"... Is his food good? "

" Hehehe, you'll be surprised!"

"Heh, is that so."

_Guess, I'll cancel that chef._

Aozora stated at Asami, watching his every movement.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm glad you won."

"I told you I don't lose. But I would have probably lost if it wasn't for you."

"Me"

"Yes, because you decided that you wanted to move. You mean a lot more to him than you could ever imagine."

"Is that so...thanks."

A knock at the door took their attention away.

"Don't worry. It's just Kirishima."

Kirishima opens the door and enters the apartment.

"Asami-sama, Suoh is waiting downstairs in the limo. Ah." Kirishima turned to Aozora and gave her a deep bow. "Good Morning Aozora-Samoa."

"...Good morning Kiri-niisama." Aozora glanced over at Asami. "Are you leaving already Ryu-niisama?

" Yes for work, but I should be back early today." As Asami went to the living room to grab his jacket, he signaled to Kirishima." Kirishima, could you make her some eggs. "

Kirishima noticed the plate of burned eggs on the plate and understood what had happened.

" Of course Asami-sama. Aozora, is sunny side up okay?"

"Hai."

"Then just give me a few minutes."

Kirishima got two new eggs from the fridge and cracked them into a hot pan, sprinkling the perfect amount of salt and pepper. He placed the finished eggs on a new plate and replaced the one Asami had made.

"Here you go."

"Wow! This looks so good!"

Aozora took a bite, the taste had her smile from side to side.

"This tastes really good too, thank you Kiri-niisama! You cook almost as good as Aki-niisama."

"Almost-!?"

"Kirishima, well done. Let's go now. Aozora, wait for Akihito to wake up and stay with him today."

"Okay. Have a good day!"

Kirishima and Asami left the apartment, heading down in the private elevator.

"How many?"

"Two outside the door, three at the elevator entrance on the main floor and two in the basement. Plus I had ten extra bodyguards around the premesis in disguise."

"Hopefully that will be enough"

* * *

 

Akihito woke up with all his joints in pain, his head slightly pounding and his body still tired. But strangely, he felt good and refreshed.

He looked up to the ceiling of the room and did not recognise it. His arms reached out for his phone he usually has on his bed but came out empty. He rolled around wanting to get off the bed but did not feel the empty air. In confusion, he got up on the bed and panicked.

_Where the hell am I?_ Did I get kidnapped? Taken hostage? Where's Aozora? Who has such a huge bed!

He rolled to the end of the bed that he now saw and fell to the ground.

"Ow!"

With thecover still on the bed, he just now realised that he was naked. As he sat there in disbelief, memories of the night before came flooding back.

_Oh... Right. Asami. So, that means this is Asami's room..._

Akihito used what ever strength he had left to stand up and looked around the room. It was a simple styled room. Black curtains by the window that was pulled back leaving only a inner material of light grey that allowed a nice amount of sunlight into the room. In the center of the far wall was where the king sized bed was with a black headboard without any fancy designs.

_Why so dark Asami... No. Wait. It's a perfect fit for the dark grinning overlord._

There was a grey carpet in the center of the room that looked comfy enough to sleep on. At the left corner of the room was a single chair with a leg rest and a small table stand by its side. The main entrance was on the south wall and on the right wall of the room we're two doors. One looked like it lead to a walk in closet and the other to a-

_A bathroom!_

Akihito walked as fast as he can while in pain towards the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He jumped straight into the shower ignoring the large fancy bathtub in the corner of the room. As he let the water drop over him, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of his cheeks becoming rouge as he replayed the night before.

_Dammit Akihito! How could I be so forward! I didnt even know I could do that... He really makes me do crazy things. Only him. Ah!!_

Akihito dropped to the floor of the shower, his hands over his head while his body curled into a ball.

_No, no, no. It's only just the beginning, we only moved in together, it's not like we got married or anything so- so why, why do I feel this way?_

_I remember every one of his expressions, the way he smelled and tasted. The way he looked at me hungrily. The way he felt inside of me. Dammit. When did my feelings change! When and how did they grow so strong and concrete. Just yesterday I was doubting this relationship and today I can't get him out of my mind. No. I miss him. I want his arms around me. I- I want to see him..._

_Damn. I really like him. Even lov- No! Let's stop. Stop thinking about it Aki!_

With a slap to his cheeks, he got back up on his feet and finished his shower. Once dressed, he got out of the room and headed to Aozora's room which he found empty. He tried the kitchen next and found her on the couch watching TV on a low volume in the living room adjacent to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Aozora." He went around and gave her a peck on the cheek which she returned.

"Good morning Otou-San!"

"Have you had breakfast? Would you like me to make you something?"

"No. Ryu-niisama and Kiri-niisama made me eggs and toast for breakfast."

_Asami cooks? But why Kirishima too? "_

" Also otou-san, it's already lunch time. "

"... Oh. In that case shall we have lunch?"

" Yup! Hamburgers? "

" Hahaha, I don't know about that. It really depends what we have here. Where is Asami anyway?"

"He said he was going to work but would try to come back early."

"I see. Let me check the fridge first then."

Akihito went into the kitchen and saw two plates on the counter. One looked like eggs that had been eaten. While the other was burnt eggs.

_Now I get it. Asami burnt the eggs so Kirishima made proper ones... Asami in the kitchen... That would be quite the sight. I'll have to wake up earlier next time._ _Now, let's see._

Akihito opened the fridge to find it fully stocked. Anything from vegetables, fruits to meat was nicely stocked.

_He couldn't have been planning on cooking right. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't know my skill level. Don't tell me Kirishima was going to become our cook? Ugh... Scary thought._ But with all this I can make a good lunch and dinner.

"Sora-Chan! Want to come help me?"

"Sure!" Aozora got off the couch and entered the kitchen. "what are we making?"

"For lunch, we're going to have hamburgers. Then for dinner, curry."

"Mmm. Sounds good!"

"Alright! My right hand, start washing those tomatoes."

"Yes chef!" 

* * *

 

A man opens his eyes as the airplain begins its descend into Heathrow airport. He stretches and gets up from his VIP seat once the airplane landed. His men gather his things and follow close behind him. Taking the VIP exit into the airport he is welcomed by a man in a white suit.

"Welcome to London, Mr. X. We have been awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you, as was I. I'm looking forward to our meeting."

"Yes, the others should be arriving by tomorrow morning so you can rest up in our best hotel and go sightseeing. Shall I arrange a tour guide for you?"

"No. That's alright. I'll manage."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice day."

Mr. X left the man in the white suit and his men behind as he entered the awaiting sports car outside the airport.

_London... Its been awhile since I've been here. Time to enjoy myself._

* * *

 

The next day, two men wearing hats with a panda image imprinted on the cap were guarding a door where six men had entered moments earlier.

"I'm hungry."

" Shh! Do you want to get in trouble."

"I get that... But I'm still hungry... Aren't you hungry?"

"... Of course I'm hungry. We just arrived this morning on a long flight and then had to go sightseeing with the boss and now have to guard this meeting... All without a break or food."

"Were not getting payed enough for this."

"Maybe not. But I have a feeling this group wil go far."

"I guess the fact that we're part of this meeting says a lot already."

"Right. It's kind of exciting if you think about it. I'm so going to brag about it later."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Panda may be new, but they are learning from other groups and are unforgiving to traitors or chatters."

"Wait. How are chatters at the same level as traitors?"

"The world is ruled by information. That's why."

"Ah. I see. That makes sense. So do you think we're going to have some free time once the meetings done?"

"I hope so, we're in London after all. It would be such a waste otherwise. We had to sightsee with the boss but he only did the obvious things."

"I know, I want to see the night life."

**BAM!**

At the sound of the gunshot, the two men entered just as five men were leaving the room.

"Hey! You two. Clean that mess up."

The two men exchanged glances, they froze at the shear weight they felt as the men passed by them. Once gone, they entered the room to find a man in a white suit dead on the ground with one clean shot through his head.

With one last glance of understandment exchanged between them, the two men got to work.

* * *

 

"Are these all the ones we found?

" Hai. Each painting has the Initials A.S. Engraved in it. There are two additional paintings that relate to the 'ALONE' photograph. Making it three in total. And two other paintings that don't relate were titled 'LOST."

Asami stood in front of the painting and photograph in his private gallery. As much as he wanted to let go of the young man from the past and these two pieces of art. There was simply too much mystery around them to lose interest.

Now in addition to the photograph and painting, there were two additional paintings next to the photograph 'ALONE'., One depicted the good side of the original painting. Where all the kids where playing together and the girl and boy in the center were together and laughing. His face could be seen better in this image but his facial features were not very distinct. In the second new painting, The background matched the others but the other kids were gone leaving only the girl and boy who looked up towards the sky with a smile.

The two unrelated paintings titled 'LOST' told a different story. In one there was a young man who wore a blue suit sitting with his parents on a picnic table by a cottage home in a Meadow surrounded by forestry. It looked like they were laughing and talking as they enjoyed their food.

In the second painting, there was a young women who wore a red dress holding unto a necklace chain. Her eyes were defiant as she looked down from a hill unto a city below that burned in blazing flames. There were three shadows of people around her.

"These paintings are impressive. The colours, the strokes... A skilled painter. So? How much do we know?"

"We tracked the first painting back to its origin. Starting from Hong Kong, we learned that the curator initially had presented it at their gallery in England. It seems it was given to him by two Russian men who came from Moscow."

"Then the A. S. Artist is Russian? I don't see the relation to the boy from five years ago. He was definetly Japanese."

"There's one more piece of information."

"What is it?

" A possible name of the artist. However there's a good chance it could be an alias."

"What is it?"

"Ayako Saiyuki"

"A Japanese women's name."

"Yes, also it seems that women has been off the radar for over five years. I don't know how much we can rely on this information."

"Did we trace the new paintings"

"Hai. They all came up at a dead end. We found them in different countries. Each curator said they were gifted autonomously."

"How complicated." Asami didn't like being in the dark. His eyes burned with desire, the desire to know. "Kei, get in touch with our men in Moscow, I want answers, and I want them now."

"... I already tried. But it seems there's been some interference."

"Interference?"

"Hai, our middle guy seems to have been taken down. We lost contact with our men."

"Damn. That means we'll have to wait for them to contact us."

"Hai. Or we could send someone new."

"... No. It's too soon. How long has it been since we received a report?"

"It's been two months from our last men and a year since our main guy."

"... A year. His mission must still be ongoing.

" I presume so. "

"Then... let's wait.

* * *

 

In Hong Kong, Liu Fei Long woke up to the sunlight that penetrated his room.

" Good Morning, Fei Long-Sama "

" Tao. Good Morning. What time is it? "

" Its six in the morning. You told me to wake you up early today. "

"... Thank you Tao."

"I'm going to take a bath."

"Can I join you? I can scrub your back!"

"Of course you may."

Fei long and Tao scrubbed each others back. Fei long chuckled when he saw Tao blush.

"You're growing quick Tao."

"...not quick enough."

"Come now, let's enter the bath."

They entered the bath, both enjoying the feeling of soaking in rose and orange blossom pedals, Fei longs favorite fragrance. As they soaked, Tao went on talking about different things that made Fei long laugh and smile along. His time with Tao was the most comforting and peaceful from his life as leader of the Baishe and he took great joy in it.

Later that day, Fei long entered his office feeling light and refreshed. As his two men entered behind him, he hardened his expression and got to work.

" Report. "

"Our men followed Wang from Turkey to Portugal and then to Switzerland. He is currently residing in a home on the outskirts of a small town there."

"Did he have any contact with someone yet?"

"None. Only the two men who were with him."

"So the man had an escape route all ready including his next safe house... Tell our men to infiltrate, bug the house and stay on standby."

"Hai!"

The two men left to make the report. Yoh, who had been waiting outside the office entered.

"Yoh, what's the status?"

"We have a problem. It seems there's a new enemy we need to keep on the lookout."

"New enemy?"

"Hai, they managed to reach Asami's office with a gift of chocolate. They go by the name of 'Panda'."

"Panda? What the hell is going on. First this Mr. X, then some English man with a scar. Then a Panda?"

"What should we do?"

"Asami isn't some weak princess who can't take care of himself. If they presented a gift to his office then he'll return it to the back of their throat. We'll sit tight, gather more information and wait."

"Hai, Fei Long-Sama."

* * *

 

Over the ocean, in the northern land of Russia, a young blonde man entered a hotel suite room in Moscow.

"Yuri~ What you doing~"

"Mikhail... How many times have I told you to stop barging into my room."

Yuri got off the lady he had been in bed with and reached out to grab his bath robe.

"Oh uncle, you should know not to be in bed when the boss calls. I don't take lightly to those who ignore my call."

"Then maybe you shouldn't make the call at 2am in the morning."

"Perhaps. But what's the fun in that when I now have that power?"

_This spoiled brat._

And? What was this emergency call you made that had you come all this way and interfere with my duty? "

" Hahaha! Did you just call having sex a duty? "Really, you are just so stotic. I feel bad for the lady." Mikhail gave the lady a shallow glance as she rushed passed him with her eyes on the floor. "Now get dressed and join me for breakfast."

"Don't tell me that was the reason for your call. It's 2am."

"As a matter a fact it is. I just killed someone and want to vent my frustration out with a nice full breakfast. Specifically your breakfast." Mikhail took his leave, popping his head back once more just to grab Yuri's last expression. "I'll be waiting for you in the car Yuri-Chan~"

_... Brother, your son has become someone who can say they've killed another without batting his eyes. I hope you're proud of the choice you've made._

* * *

 

At Yuri's place, Mikhail sat patiently at the counter while Yuri prepared breakfast.

"So today, I found a rat."

"Is that the one your killed?"

"Yup, but not without torturing him for information."

"And? Who did he work for?"

"That's the thing! He refused to speak! I didn't get anything, not his role, not who he worked for. Not even what he gave away to date."

"...Impressive."

"I thought so too. Honestly, that kind of loyalty is rare in this kind of work. In fact, I was so impressed I ended up giving in and shot the guy out of his misery."

"... How kind of you."

"Thank you. I wonder if it's possible to test all our men's loyalty and see how many would pass."

"If you want to destroy us. Go right ahead."

"Relax Yuri, it was a joke. Rather than forced loyalty, I want to build this group as a family.

" Family... You're still on that idea? "

" Of course. I think I've gotten pretty far with it. "

" Mikhail, people in this line of work betray easily. Their selfish."

"Ya but, there's also guys like the one today."

"...I suppose there are." Yuri placed two plates down on the counter and took the seat next to Mikhail. "Now eat your food."

" Ooh very nice. Thanks uncle...are you eating too?"

"After your interference, I doubt I'll be going to sleep anytime soon so might as well."

"Should I get you off?

" Mikhail... One more word from you-"

" Hahaha, sorry sorry. It was a bad joke. Itadakimasu!"

* * *

 

That afternoon, Mikhail was working on files in his office when a subordinate knocked.

" Enter. "

" Mikhail, there seems to be large movements in the south. "

" What kind of movements? "

"Europe, Hong Kong and England each took a trip to Japan in the last month. There seems to be something going on."

" Europe's council, Liu Fei Long, England's Channel and Asami Ryuuichi...I don't like it. Especially that Asami! I haven't forgotten how he called me last week to trade Swiss numbers for cash and in the end got one of the three casino deeds I had been searching for. Which he didn't even keep for himself but made some kind of deal with Feilong... That man infuriates me."

Mikhail brushed his hand through his hair, it wasn't often he was in the dark. He made sure to strengthen information gathering once he took over the group. Information was power and he wanted to be at the top of it. He had men infiltrate different groups, took advantage of leaks and weaknesses in their systems. He now had perhaps the greatest feat of information in the underworld. And he was not about to be left out of a game.

_Don't think you can have a party without me._

"Alright I've decided. Let's joi-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter."

"I've just returned Mikhail-sama."

"Sai! Welcome back! You know I hate it when you're away for so long."

"I' m sorry for the delay, the mission took much longer than I anticipated."

"And?"

"Of course, I got what you requested."

"Oh, wonderful. I knew I could rely on you. "

"Sai placed a bound letter on the desk."

"Is this it?"

"Yes, one of the three deeds to the casino."

"Well done. Now we know the location of two of the three deeds. And my other request?"

"Of course. That has also been achieved. I will give you a full report tomorrow."

"... Well done Sai. I knew I could count on you. Now rest up well because I have a new mission for you. Well, two new missions I should say. But first, come over tonight for dinner, let's celebrate your return.

"As you wish Mikhail-Sama."

"Sai, my friend, you leave for a year and you're so stiff."

"...Sorry. It's been a while so I'm a little shy... Miki."

"Much better. I'll see you tonight then."

* * *

 

That night, Yuri set the table for four, unaware of who the fourth was.

He stepped out of his Apron when he heard the door bell ring.

"Welcome Ayako."

"Thanks, Yuri-san."

"Mikhail isn't with you?"

"No. He isn't. But he said he would be here shortly."

"I see. Come have a seat."

Ayako took a seat at the table and nice the forth plate.

Oji-san, are we having another guest? "

" It seems so."

"Thats rare."

"Sure is."

Another knock on the door had them both go back to the entrance. "

" Hello"

"Sai!" Ayako jumped out the door and gave Sai a long big hug which he gracefully returned."

"Welcome back Sai."

"I'm home." No matter who he was, or what his reasons for being there were. He truly meant those words.

"How long are you guys going to stand there hugging. Sai don't tell me you fell for our pretty Ayako. She did grow into a wonderful women while you were away."

" No. I jus-"

From behind, Mikhail jumped on Sai. "

" What do you mean no. How could you not fall for such a pretty girl. Isn't that right Ayako."

"Correct Miki-niisan. Who knows, I might just accept if you confess."

As the three joked and laughed, Yuri signaled them in where they each took a seat at the table.

* * *

 

Sai enjoyed this peaceful time where they sat around the table eating, laughing and enjoying life. It reminded him of his time back in Japan and his friend he left behind.

Once the food was digested, the tables clean and tea on the table. Mikhail got back to business.

" Yuri, Ayako, Sai, we're going to join a game down south."

"What kind of game Miki-nissan?"

"A game of information and power struggle for the underworld. And it starts in Japan."

"Japan..."

"I've heard quite a bit myself while I was in America."

_It's true I heard a lot and have it all in the report. But... I didn't hear about Japan. When did the power struggle shift east?_

"I see. Looks like this might get bigger than expected. So to that end, I've decided we will move forward to join in. Starting with a visit to Japan. And each of you will be coming with me."

"Mikhail, it's too dangerous to bring Ayako to Japan."

_Dangerous? Why would bringing her back home be dangerous?_

"I agree nii-san. It's too soon."

"It's okay Ayako. It's time."

"...if you say so."

"Trust me Ayako."

"I do."

"Good. Sai, during that time, I will leave Ayako in your hands. I can trust you with her right."

"Yes, I will protect her with my life."

_Without a doubt._

"Thanks, but I hope you both come back alive. Yuri, I leave the planning to you. We will leave on the next full moon."

"Understood."

"Wait Miki. Things see moving so quickly, why are we waiting?"

"Because things are moving too quickly, it's hard to judge the situation and know who is on whose side. So during this next month, we will wait, sharpen out fangs and choose the moment to attack."

"... I see."

_That... makes sense. I almost forgot how calm and analytical Miki can be._

"Now there's one more task at hand. Perhaps the most important."

"What is it?"

"We need to investigate a certain man while we're conducting our business in Japan. He is Asami Ryuuichi's lover, Tanaka Rei. Aka, Takaba Akihito. He is a photographer and Criminal Journalist."

"Sai?"

_Akihito's alive... Thank God. But what did Miki just say. Asami Ryuuichi's potential... lover?_

_Aki, what in the world happened in these last five years?_

"Ayako!"

In the seat next to Sai, Ayako faints and is caught by Mikhail who noticed first. He carried her to her room and laid her gently on the bed. Before he left, he brushed her hair away from her face and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be sure to get you home Ayako Saiyuki."

* * *

 

Ayako wakes up in her dark room. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and brushed away the feeling of the forgotten dream.

"Ayako, are you up?"

"Sai? How long have I been sleeping for?"

"2 hours."

"I see... I hand another dream. But when I woke up I couldn't remember any of it. It's the first time."

"I see. Will you be able to go to Japan?"

"Yes, I think I have too. One way or another, I need to get my memories back."

Sai stepped into the room and took a seat on the bed next to where Ayako laid.

"... Sai... Did we meet before? When we were young?"

"... Ayako. The next time you ask me that. I'll answer you. Now, close your eyes and go back to sleep. "

"...? Ok. "

Ayako fell back into a deep sleep and continued her dream. Sai went back to the living room where Mikhail was drinking wine."

"Where's Yuri-San?"

"He felt old and went to sleep. Come have a drink with me."

"Alright."

Mikhail passed Sai a glass and poured him wine.

"Sai, hows Ayako."

"She's alright, she fell back asleep now."

"I see. That's good. When I first met her, she reminded me so much of someone I lost, that's why I took her in. But overtime she became a part of my family."

"Don't worry Miki. I'll protect her."

"I know you will. That's not what I'm worried about. You see, if we go to Japan and she regains her memory. I'm scared she will leave us."

Sai couldn't give Miki a response, nor could he comfort him. They simply continued drinking the night away in silence.

* * *

 

**O** **ne month later...**

At Akihito's old apartment, the new resident receives a black envelope with white block letters:

**To: TAKABA AKIHITO**

**From: SAI**

"A letter? To Takaba... from Sai... who's that? , probably for the old resident. Must not be important if they didnt tell them their new address."

The new resident dumped the letter in the rubbish can and went on with his day.

End


End file.
